Doug's Friend's Wedding
by Klotzilla2
Summary: Another story having to do with the show "Doug". In this one Beebe finds out she's betrothed to Willy White, Mayor White's son! So, all of Doug's friends team up to stop the we4dding before it's too late! PLUS, there's a twist at the end! Enjoy :  !
1. Parent Pressure

"The Ridiculous Journey to Kidsinlovania: A Tale of Marriage, Destiny, Determination, and REALLY REALLY, REALLY Bizzare Places"

Chapter 1: "Parent Pressure"

Bob White was reading the paper inside his home. He was humming a tune to himself as he smiled and gazed at a picture of himself on the wall. He was so proud of his achievements and political journey that he hoped soon that his son, Willy White would follow in his footsteps as a Mayor. But not of the Bluffington, forhe could let his son do that. He had aspirations of his own, and he wasdn't going to let even his son knock him down for that. He loved Willy, he really did but he wanted him to rule indepently and not follow in his very own footsteps. But to follow in a whole different path. He dreamed about it his whole life, seeing Willy as a mayor. Seeing him on a podium and speaking into a microphone to the people of wherever he would rule. He knew it would bring a tear to his eyes. Bob sighed proudly and nearly lost himself in a daydream when Willy walked into the room. He was carrying an grape-flavored orange soda. Willy took a large sip and it dripped down his chin as his father bid him a good morning. "Mornin', son…shine!" joked Bob as he pounded his fist on the table wwith laughter and his toupee nearly fell off of his head. "Get, it? Son…SHINE? Like, sunshine! Ya know, good mornin', sunshine?" he explained the joke but Willy stared blankly at his father and didn't respond. "I don't get it…" Willy replied dryly as he took another swig of his orange and grape soda.

He let out a large burp and laughed a little as he walked over to his father at the table and sat down. He peeked over at the paper, "Du-uh, whatcha, reading, Daddy?" he chuckled as he peered over at the other side of the paper. He couldn't read it quite well as he wasn't the best reader in Bluffington. "Duh-uh, is that you, Daddy?" guffawed Willy as he eagerly pointed to a picture of a a man who resembled his father in a blue suit with a jolly look on his face. He was clearly standing on a stage-like area and holding a microphone in his hands. Bob smiled at Willy as he sat down at the table and he thought how lucky he was to have him as a son. He didntlook a thing like him though and sometimes he wondered how it came out that way. Before he and his wife's divorce she looked nothing like him in the least. His wife was blonde, with a slim nose, a slightly skinny face, and full lips. Not a thing like Willy . Bob looked up in thought until he realized his son was tugging at the the newspaper. He then realized that he was pointing to a picture, "Now, what is it-" he began to say before getting cut off by Willy.

He looked down and realized that he was pointing to a picture of himself that he didn't even notice. "Oh, why it's ME…sorry, son, I ddin't even notice…" he chuckled as he began to read the text written under the picture. It read, "Young couple married on Saturday in the little-known country of Kidsinlovania: 14 year old girl, Mabelle, and 15 year old boy, Scotty, had the happiest day of their young life when they were happily married in a nearly unknown country of Kidsinlovania. Scotty said, 'I've never been this happy and I probably never will…you know, unless I finally get rid of these zits!'" Bob read with a chuckle at the little boy's quote. It'd be a shame for his young wife to hear him say that.

He continued to read, "The country is known for it's famous church for marrying eager young children who's love for one other is too strong to not want to take the biggest step up possible in their puppy-love relationships. It's perfectly legal, and we'd love to see parent's bringtheir little love-birds into our church for a lifetime of happiness" he read as he stroked his chin in thought, he had never heard of such a thing. It intrigued him. "Why, …if only Willy could have someone to marry…" he said to himself, Willy being completely unaware of what he was saying. "Then he could become the youngest mayor of a place that so unknown it doesn't even have a decent mayor!" he guessed, considering the place was so unknown that it couldn't possibly have a mayor. At least he thought. He watched Willy as he fixed himself some cereal that was labeled, "Beet Crunch Cereal". Willy then preceded to pour some of his grape-flavored orange soda in the cereal instead of milk. "If I could even FIND a girl that'd wanna marry him…" he laughed to himself at his son's odd quirk. Willy was an acquired fellow and he wished he'd find a girl who appreciated his different ways. He was special. Bob racked his brain for an idea ofhow he could somehow marry Willy off so he could rule over this mayorless town. "Say, Willy…is their any…females, in your life?" he asked him coyly with a a sly grin. Willy thought for a minute as he scratched his chin, "Duh,…well there was mom, until she magically left the house…" he guffawed, he was always closerto his dad than hi smom but he wondered whatever happened to her. The last time he remembered seeing her was when he heard she and his dad having a creative argument inside their bedroom. At least that's what his dad called it! Bob just did a face palm and put down the paper, that wasn't what he meant and he didn't feel very comfortable talking about he and his mom's divorce, it was personal and he never een told just said his mom wasn't here today…or the next day…or even the next day. Willy was too young to hear, he was 11. Willy eventually gave up, and didn't question why she was gone any longer. He figured it was no big deal and she was alright. He wasn't the type of get upset about something he didn't know about…he just took as a grain of salt that she just took a little break. Bob remembered why she couldn't be with his anymore, he was busy being mayor of Bluffington and she couldn't handle the stress of iot and thought that the power was giving him a big head once he forgot her first name. She was so sickened by his behavior that just a few days after she filed a divorce. Bob never wanted a divorce, nor was he heartbroken but he just accepted and was fine with the fact he had Willy to live with and they could have some time for themselves without any girls around. Just a manly household…that happened to be pink. But, that was her decision when they made the house. Bob was sort of embarrassed about it and wanted it white since it reminded him he could possibly be President someday but she refused to do anything but pink and he deicded to only put his own name on the outside of the house. Bob tried to stop thinking about and concentrated on Willy, "No, son, …not your mama! I mean, a non-platonic relationship you have with any girls in your class?" he asked him with a smile. Willy raised an eyebrow, "PLATON-WHAT?" he asked with bludging eyes as he took a big bite of his cereal and lipped some of the soda off of his mouth. Bob sighed,he never seemed to get any large words he used in a sentence. He didn't know what it turned out that way…he and his old wife wee both decently intelligent. "No, son, I mean…how should I say this?" he asked himself, pausing to think of an easier way to put it for Willy to understand better."I mean, do you think any of the girls in your class is kinda…good-lookin'? Like, you wanna ask 'em to the dance? Date 'em? Kiss 'em? Marry 'em?' he asked as he winked at him and chuckled a little. Willy was disgusted with this question, why was he always putting pressure on him to date? He was still at the age where girls were kinda gross to him and he wasn't interested in the dating scene, neither were his friends, Boomer and Ned. Girls made Willy sweat and sometimes even wet his pants. He didn't ever care to ask a girl to the dance, must less DATE THEM OR KISS THEM. Especially not MARRY THEM. He shuddered as he imagined himself in a tuxedo and Coonie Benge from his school was the bride. "Pucker up, my little hot-patootie!" she told him and she dipped himself and aggressively kissed him. Willy gagged as he went back to reality. "Nuh-huh, I don't like girls. I thought you knew that….rememeber how you were practically begging me to dance with a girl at the Valentines Dance that time?" Willy asked him. "I just don't like girls ….I just wanna hang out with my friends and have fun!" Willy told him honestly as he walked back over to the table with his cereal bowl in hand. Bob had a slight eye twitch at his response, his son really knew how to crush his dreams sometimes. "You mean…your enver gunna settle down with a nice girl? I mean, you know what they say, son, best friends may come and go but girlfriends….or wives, are forever!" he told him but Willy didn;tlook convinced in the least. "But,…that's not right. You and mom didn't last forever!" Willy corrected him. Bob rolled his eyes at Willy's response, he always tried to make it difficult. "Well,…that's different. I'm just sayin' your getting' pretty old and you need a nice girl who'll satisfy your emotional needs!" Bob told him, he wanted to get off the topic of his old wife. Willy shook his head continuously with an uncomfortable look on his face. "I have those?" he asked, e wasn't quite sure what emotional needs were and he was only 13! He didn't feel old…but if his dad said that was old, he'd believe it. "DON'T PUT ME IN A NURSING PLACE!" he begged, realizing that's where most old people ended up. Bob rolled his eyes, "Son,…I ain't gone put you in a nursin' home! Your notreally old…but you ARE old enough to date!" he told him. Willy pouted a little and looked down sadly, he didn't want to start dating and being pressure dinto it wasa making him feel like he was disappointing his dad by not doing it. "But, Dad…" he said weakly as he swirled his spoon around in his cereal and watched the soda cascade around in the bowl. Bob sighed, he felt bad for pressuring him but not bad enough to keep trying, he'd do it somehow! "Ah well, you'll change your mind…" he reassured him as he began to look at the paper once more. Willy moaned loudly, "I guess…" he sighed as he rested his head on his hand and didn't feel like eating his cereal anymore. Bob smiled, at least a small answer such as 'I guess' was enough for him. It gave him some hope. "Thank you, son. You make me proud!" he smiled at him as he got up form his chair and walked over to pat Willy's head before going to a meeting with Beebe' Bluff's father, Bill Bluff. "Now, son, I gotta go meet up with Mr. Bluff..we're plannin' to have Christmas together, ain't that excitin'? Don't know why, he ain't ever deicded to do this before. But I'm sure excited that we'll get to get together and spend Christmas together. Beebe's gone to there too!" he winked at Willy and Willy with frowned a little. He wasn'tsure if he wanted Mr. Bluff and Beebe there on Christmas Day. He didn'tlike Bebe at all, she was so full of herself and stuffy and he couldn't stand it. Christmas was his favorite day and she was going to ruin in…at least he'd get an expensive gift! Coming from the Bluff family and all, it'd be great!

"Gee,….that's new!" Willy replied, trying his best to find something nice to say about this gathering but that's all he could muster to say. He really hated it, Beebe Bluff was going to ruin his Christmas! Bob grinned happily, "I just KNEW you were gunna be thrilled!" he smiled happily before grabbing his green coat from the coat-wrack, "Now, any other child wouldn't feel comfortable with the fact a man he hardly even knows and his fake-nosed little girl comin'over for a day strictly for joy and family quality time, and completely interrupting the most special day of the year…but, NOT YOU! Son, you make me proud!" Bob told him as he wiped a tear from his eye and patted Willy's back before leaving."Well, I'll be seein' ya, Son.." Bob told him with a loving grin before exiting. Willy gave him a look of false joy before burying his head into the table, completely depressed that Christmas was going to be destroyed by Mr. Bluff and that snot-nosed Beebe Bluff. He wondered how his Dad knew her nose was fake, he never knew!

Willy sighed and began to talk to himself, "Ugh, having Mr. Bluff over for Christmas is gunna be a drag!" he told himself sadly. "I wish I could just tell my dad that I don't the idea…" he sighed. "Boomer always told me that whenever I felt bad… I could always sing a song. Maybe it'll work…" he told himself. Willycleared his throat, "Well, I've never been the kinda guy, that when I saw a girl I'd sigh, who do I look like…GUY? I've never saw a girl who made my temperature go hotter, who do I look like….ROGER?" Willy sung to himself. "I don't go around the school, hoping the girls would think I'm cool. I don't fall for Patti,Connie, Beebe, or Sally. No, they're not the right girls for me." he sung as he got up from his seat and danced around. "I don't sit around the dance, hoping a girl would dance with me, cause I'm just fine trading candies, but my Dad, he just can't see….that I'm just a no woman show. A no woman show…I'm just a no woman show. No matter which way he tells me to go…I'm a no woman show!" he sung, getting to the chorus, enjoying singing. "In the future, Idon't wanna settle down, or I'm also not sure about being the Mayor of the town. I just want to hang with Roger, along with Ned, and also Boomer. I don't wanna be somebody's groom, with a a black suit and a ploom…on my hat. I'd hate that! I don't wanna have three kids, just to say I did….the parent life's not for me!" he sung.

"I don't wanna end up in a home, when I'm like 43, because m wife and kids worn me down, and decreased all my energy. UGH, my brain vapor's locked!" he sung, speaking the last part.

"I'm a no woman show,why can't my Dad finally know? A no woman show, a no woman show…no matter where he tells me to go…I'm a NO WOMAN SHOOOOOW!" he broke down his last note loudly as he fell to his knees and the vas eon the counter shook and broke from the shrilliness of his last note. "Duh,…something broke!" he guffawed."Who knew I could break out in song?' he asked himself, taking focus off the vase.

Chapter 2: "Bill's been Scheming of a White Christmas"

Doug Funnie and all his friends were all gathered around in Swirly's, the most popular ice cream joint in all of Bluffington. Doug had to evacuate to a whole different restaurant as his after-school hangout when the Honker Burger became an upscale restaurant called Chez Honque. It was different than Honker Burger, Honker's sold burgers and ice cream was vastly different from burgers. He enjoyed it though, the place had really grown on him. He was a few pounds bigger because of the ice cream but it was worth it for him. Doug took a large spoonful of his Frothy Goat he had ordered a few minutes ago, they never got old. He wished Porkchop was there to eat a Peanutty Buddy with him but after he got in touble for bringing Porkchop in Honker Burger once, and Swirly's once, he figured it wouldn't be such a bright idea.

He rmemebered Roger brought his cat Stinky in too onc when Honker Burger was open and she nearly broke SKeeter's leg when she tried tripping him when he was holding that giant jumbo-szied burger he ordered. Stinky and Porkchop were banned ever since!

Doug awaited patiently for his best friend, Skeeter Valentine to arrive and it was that moment where Beebe Bluff entered with a brand new outfit on. She was wearing a red military-style jacket with white fur outlining the bottom of it and the sleeves. Her hair was styled in a high bun. She walked pridefully along the aisle of the restaurant and waved to Doug happily with a smile on her face.

"Hey there, Doug!" she greeted him as she sat down in the booth facing Doug. "Like my outfit? It's just in time for Christmas!" she told him as she ran her hands across the velvety material of her new jacket. Doug smiled at the interesting outfit she was wearing, honestly it was a little too Santa-like for his taste but he deicded to be polite about it since he didn't want a second strike of getting kicked out of Swirly's if she deicded to start a fight. Doug tugged at the collar of his green sweater-vest. "Well,…gee, it's nice. It's very…festive!" Doug commented as nervous sweat dripped down his face and back. He laughed nervously and his eyes shifted around the room. Beebe just smiled confidently, "I knew you'd like it. I reason I bought this is because my Daddy and I are going to the White House. Kinda a lame way to spend Christmas but I deicded to make the best of it and arrive in style!" she toldDoug, accepting the fact she wouldn't the perfect Christmas ever. Doug's eyes widened with excitement,"THE WHITE HOUSE? Like, THE White House?" Doug asked, interested if she'd get to meet the President. Beebe nodded, "Yep,…Mayor White and Willy in all they're obnoxious glory.." she admitted to Doug, she didn't know why he seemed excited about such a terrible way to spend Christmas. He was so confusing to her. Doug shot her a confused look and paused for a minute, "WAIT, so your not going to the White House in Washington? I thought that's what you meant. I didn't know you meant Willy's family." he said to her, feeling silly for thinking that was the case. Beebe giggled, "No,…I WISH!" she told himas she crossed her amrs aginest her chest. "My Daddy has never done this before, I don't WHY he thought it'd be a good idea!" she complained. Skeeter Valentine then walked into Swirly's and immediately walked over to Doug and Beebe's booth.

"Hey, guys…HONK HONK!" he greeted them amking his signature honking noises that he did all the time "How's it going? Oooh, a Frothy Goat!" Skeeter said as he pointed to Doug's delicious Frothy Goat he was eating. Doug thought for a minute, "Yeah I wonder why he did that right out the blue…that's new" Doug told her but before he could talk about Mr. Bluff's strange behavior Skeeter was at their table. "Hey man, I'm doing awesome-" he told Skeeter but was cut off by Beebe giving him a glare . "WHAT?" he asked her. Beebe was still a little angered about what her father's plans for Christmas that she was peeved that anyone else seemed like they were having a good time and could act so positive.

Skeeter looked over at Beebe who was pouting and crossing her arms, she seemed to not even care that her own boyfriend was here, liked something was on her mind. "HONK HONK! What's wrong, Beebe?' he asked compassionately as he took a seat beside her and put his arm around hercoyly. Beebe growled a little as she removed his arm from her neck, she didn't want to get romantic and affectionate right now. "Hello Skeeter.." she greeted him coldly with an apathetic look on her face. Skeeter looked at her, shocked by her strange behavior. Somrhing was definitely wrong with her. He hoped she didn't want to break up, he didn't have eyes for any other girl in Beebe Bluff Middle except for Beebe Bluff herself!

"Whoah,Beebe, what's wrong?' he asked her. "Oh no,….you don't want to break up with me, do ya? Because I still like you, it's just I haven't called as much cause my family and I were getting ready for Christmas!" he explained to her. Beebe rolled her eyes, "Ugh, Christmas…see that's the problem!" she shot back at him. Skeeter scratched his head, he always thought Beebe loved Christmas and was looking forward to it 2 months in advance. Something was wrong and he was going to find out. "But Beebe, you LOVE Christmas. What's wrong?" he asked her in a concerned tone.

Beebe's face softened a little and she sighed sadly. "It's just that I won't be spending Christmas at home with the people I love or at least tolerate.." she admitted to Skeeter. Skeeter was confused, "Well, I mean your servant's sren't always the nicest dudes around…but hey, they aren't that bad. WAIT, not at home, what do you mean?" he asked. Beebe sighed, "I'm spending Christmas with the White's. It was Daddy's decision and he knos I HATE them, it's going to TOTALLY ruin my Christmas completely!" she screamed as she burred her face into Skeeter's shoulder and openly cried which she felt like doing since she first heard about it. Skeeter awkwardly patted her back,"Okay then…that's new!" he told told."C'mon, the Whites are fun , they aren't geniuses but that just makes them for funto hang with. Unless Roger' sthere…" he told her as he bit his lip. Beebe screamed into his shirt, "I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT, NOW IT'S EVEN WORSE!" she screamed at Skeeter as she pushed him aside and cried into her hands. Skeeter was sarting to feel awkward as he left the booth, he couldn't handle crying. "Well, look at the time. I gotta go…uh, BYE! See ya, man. HONK HONK!" he big Doug and Beebe farewell and he quickly bolted out the door, eager to get away from his overly-sensitive girlfriend. Doug raised at eyebrow at Skeeter's sudden exit, he wa sonly there for 5 minutes. he must have gotten freaked out by Beebe's tears. Beebe whined loudly as she buried her head into the table and sobbed openly. Doug just sat there and tried to act normal ass Beebe got stares from everyone in the restaurant. "Gee, what's wrong with your girlfriend, dude?" a boy with spiky green hair asked as he passed by Doug and saw Beebe's frantic crying. Doug got up from the booth and placed his hands on his hips, "Hey, she is NOT my girlfriend She's just a girlmw ho's my friend. Maybe she has some emotional problems…but it's not her fault. You'd be like that too if your Dad wanted to spend Christma sat a guy you hardly know' house, wouldn't you?" Doug defended Beebe as he got up in the green-haired boy's face. The boy backed away, "Well, if you put it like that.." he replied as he walked off in a hurry, eager to get away from Doug and Beebe. Doug sat back down and noticed Beebe was still crying, "Beebe, don't worry. It's going to be okay! " he told her, he had to think of something so she'd stop embarrassing him with her emotions. He racked his brain and rmemebered what Skeeter said he was getting her for Christmas. That'd cheer her up for sure. Beebe was like Marilyn Monroe and thought diamonds were a girl's best friend, and it juts so happened Skeeter was getting her a diamond ring for Christmas. She was going to flip her lid, he just knew it! "Beebe…I know somrthing that might you feel better!" he told her. Beebe sighed loudly and lifted her head back up as he wiped some of the tears off her cheek. "Well, it better be something good if it's going to solve THIS problem!" she moaned.

Beebe crossed her arms and awaited his answer."I know what Skeeter's getting you for Christmas…" Doug whispered to her, he wasn't supposed to tell but he was in desperation of cheering her up. Beebe squealed a little,"REALLY? What is it?' she asked him excitedly, it didn't take much to cheer Beebe up. "He's getting you…a ring, but PLEASE don't tell him I told you. I wasn't supposed to say anything…and he'd get md even I even thought about telling you!" he said to her quickly, as he made sure Skeeter was no where around the restaurant. Bebe giggled wildly as she clapped her hands gleefully, it was so romantic. Skeeter had never given her a ring before, it was almost like he wanted to amrry her. She wasn't exactly hoping for that, but she thought it was sweethe'd buy her something so meaningful that would represent them taking the next big step in their relationship with one touched her thoughtPlus, she loved anything sparkly that was expensive. She had to admit to herself that she would be a teensy bit disappointed if it wasn't a real diamond but she still thought it was a thoughtful and romantic gesture of Skeeter to all people, it was out of character considering all the shallow and cheap gifts he had gotten her for her birthday, Valentines Day, and Christmas before. She'd never forget the tacky Valentine he gave her that time in the shape of his face. She nearly puked.

"That's so amazing! Doug, thank you so much for telling me!" she thanked him with a sweet smile. Doug smiled in return, "But you can't tell him, alright?" he reminded her. Beebe smiled and nodded her head. It was then that they heard the clack of a heel walk against the floor of the establishment. They could nearly hear the sound of a guitar riff in the background as the steps got closer to their table. "UGH, what is that music? Where is it coming from?" asked Beebe as she covered her ears from the loud music from out of nowhere. "I don't know. It's weird!" Doug replied as they could feel the presence of someone behind them. "Ugh, Roger…" Doug moaned as he saw Roger standing directly behind Beebe with a smirk on his face so he was about to do something to spite them.

"Roger, go find another place to eat! Why are you always here?" Doug asked him with a sigh. Roger cackled loudly at Doug's remark,"Oh, can it, Funnie! I enjoy doing this! Everybody's gotta have a life purpose and mine is…well, making your life a miserable nightmare!" he laughed wildly. Beebe turned around and rolled her eyes at Roger, "Ugh, I thought I smelled a rat!" she quipped, trying her best to ignore Roger and then maybe he'd deicded to go away if he thought he wasn'tbothering them.

"Hey, Bluff! Ya know what I love? Chritmas songs!" he told her. Beebe scoffed,"YOU? CHRISTMAS SONGS? Since when do you like those?" she asked him. "Last Christmas were were practically threatening to slug Willy if he didn't stop playing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' last year at my Christmas party!" she reminded him. Roger laughed, "Well, that was last year. And speakin' of Willy…I heard a little song on the radio that reminded me of you!' he told her. Beebe was a little suspicious, "Alright…if you say so. Since when do you even think about me in a positive way?" she questioned him."Well, ever since I heard…" he told her as some slow music played in the background. "Your Dad's been scheming of a White Christmas…" he sung. "Yeah, that's right…I ain't talkin' snow. I'm talkin' my friend Willy!" he said, stopping his singing to explain. "It ain't like the one's you used to know. Oh, you'll be with your dad, Bill-y but also Willy, and the Mayor from a year agooooo!" he sung, hitting the last note loudly. "Your Dad's been scheming of a White Christmas, with two guys just aren't bright, yeah your day will be dreary,and don't feel right, as long as you spend it with the…WHIIITES!"he sung as he jumped onto the table and pretended to play electric guitar as the crowd around him stared and some were even clapping. "I know, I know! I'm great, aren'tI? Who wants to hear it again? Standing ovation, anyone?" he asked the adoring crowd of customers. Beebe shot him a look of pure detest as she yanked him by his hand off the table. "NO, THYE DON'T!" she yelled at him. "Roger…get OUT! Just, get OUT!" she ordered him as the crowd whispered and had their eyes glued at the fight between the two. "Geesh, can'ta guy have a little fun teasing his friend about what an awful Christmas they're gunna have? People are so sensitive these days!" he told her as he walked over to the line to get an ice cream. Beebe scowled, "UGH…that Roger! I can't stand him! He always tries to make things worse for me!' she cried as a tear ran down her cheek again. Doug moaned, "NOT AGAIN!" he said as he watched Bebe hopelessly sob once again.

Chapter 3: "Did You Hear What I Heard?"

Willy White took a look at himself in the mirror, it was the big night. The night he had been dreading for two whole days. He tried to put on a cheerful face but it wouldn't work. His Dad had made him wear an ill-fitting blue tuxedo and a red tie, he felt evn made him wear a satin pocket hanky inside the pocket of his tuxedo to match his tie. His shoes were leather and black with fringed material at the sole. He looked like a genuine Bluff, but he didn'tlike it very much. He wanted to stay in his pajamas on Christmas Eve like he always did, it was tradition, but since those snot-nosed Bluffs would be hear his father said he had to impress them, for some reason he didn't quite understand.

Sure they were rich and owned the town, but his father was never worked up like this before, and it was freaking him out. Willy adjusted his red tie awwardly as he shot his relfection an unsure look. At least he didn't make him do anything to his hair, he liked his hair the way it was and didn't want to use any hair gel and look like some stuffy and upperlclass snob. Willy wrinkled his large nose at his tights pants. He was seriously eating at Swirly's too much for his own good. The moment of silence in his room was broken when his father burst through the door and was looking for him."Willy? When are you gone hurry down? The Bluff'sare almost here! You need to look presentable!" he advised him.

Willy moaned, "But, Daddy, look at me…I already look adequate enough to impress them!" he told his father, he didn't intend on doing anything else, he felt ridiculous enough as it was!

Bob sighed, he did look quite handsome and he was hoping he'dlook his best, he figured that since he was probably uncomfortabl enough that he wouldn't make him d anything else to his appearance. "Alright…wait, how do you know what adequate even means?" Bob questioned his son's surprising knowledgable vocabulary. Willy thought for a minute, "Duh,…from Roger! He's pretty smart, ya know?" Willy told him. Bob nodded, "Well, that's real nice to know you have a friend who'll teach you things!" he told him as he walked over and patted his back."Uh-oh, I better not do that…I'll crease your tux!" he joked. Willy moaned loudly.

"Dad…how long is this gunna take?" Willy asked, he didn't want Mr. Bluff over for too long. "Well, son, don't rush it…we're gone have a wonderful time. Plus, their might be some surprises that'll keep things real excitin'…" he reassured him with a suspicious grin on his face that made Willy wonder what kind of surprises he meant."Duh,…that's great! Like, presents? What kind of surprises do you mean?" asked Willy curiously as he looked up his father who was taller than he was. Bob laughed a bit nervously as he adjusted his tie, which was a nervous habit he always had.

Willy could tell he was hiding something. "Uh, well not presents, son….you'll see!" he told him quickly, appearing to want to change the subject of what surpises were in store. He pushed Willy forward towards the door,"Well,look at the time! Mr. Bluff and his family will be here in a minute now!" he told Willy as he aggressively pushed him towards the door."Duuh.." Willy said, not sure of what to make of his eagerness as he was nearly shoved out the door."WAHH!" yelped Willy as he fell down on his knees after getting pushed by Bob. "Sorry, son!" Bob apologized, looking a little guilty for rushing him. Willy got up and dusted off his pants, "No problem, Dad!" he replied as he walked down stairs, the Bluffs were not there quite yet. He hoped that deep down, they would find a way to not make it. Maybe something would come up! Maybe they deicded spending Christmas with he and his Dad would be lame compared to having a fancy Christmas at their mansion. At least he hoped so. He crossed his fingers as his Dad walked down stairs. "Dad, the Bluff's are late! I think they should have been here by now! I think they're probably too busy to come, why don't we go eat at Chez Honque or something? they're probably not even gunna show up. We don't need to celebrate Christmas with them, c'mon!" he tried his best to convince his father as he grabbed onto his blazer and tried to drag him towards the door, hoping they'd miss the Bluffs and they'd get so ma dthat weren't home that they'd never agree to do a get together again!

Bob released his son's hand off his blazer and straightened it back up, "Now, son,they're gone be here. Just wait!" he reassured him as he sat down on the couch to watch some Tv before they arrived.

He turned thechannel to channel 45 and preceded to watch Mayor Tippy Dink do a speech. "I think the major problems in Bluffington are mainly pollution problems, Lucky Duck Lake is filled with all kind of littering that citizens have carelessly polluted it with. Plus, toxic smoke coming from Bluffco Industries is one of the major reason creatures residing in the lake have no clean water and some even dieing a slow and painful death…" she spoke into a microphone to the large crowd surrounding her who were holding up supportive and some offending signs of their opinion of Tippy.

"Also, the second biggest offender of Bluffington is our city streets. We desperately needless littering and some are even unpaved, making drivers have wrecks more and more everyday…" she White was making a mocking gesture with his hand at Tippy's speech."Oh, blah, blah, blah.." he mocked her as he rolled his eyes. "At least I was a good mayor. Look at that woman,Willy, she's crazy in the head! She disgusts me!" he said as he stared at Tippy on the TV screen with a look of detest and disbelief. Willy nodded, "Yeah, she's weird!" he agreed with his father as he walked over by the looked at him lovingly, "Your right, son. Your right…these are dark days in Bluffington!" he comforted him as he patted his back. "And LESS MALLS! Less shopping amounts to MORE TREES!" Tippy cheered as she got applause from nearly everyone in the audience. "Daddy, why doesn't she like malls?" Willy asked him with sad eyes.

Bob looked at him solemnly, "I don't know, son,…like I said, these are dark days!" he said in a serious tone and he hugged him closely, he knew these new views in Bluffington was too much for the kids to handle! "Duh, she;s a mean lady!" Willy replied as he hugged him back. As their sweet moment ended, they heard a knock on the door."KNOCK KNOCK!" a southern voice said from behind the door. Willy moaned as the voice rung in his ears, it was obviously Mr. Bluff judging by the voice. He hoped so deeply that he couldn't make it but he knew not all Christmas miracles can come true. Bob turned off the TV, "UGH, I can't take this woman no more!" he complained as he changed the channel to a cartoon about a pink bear and a male doll,"Now, this look's like entertainment!" he said as he sat back and relaxed. It was then he heard the doorbell and a knock, followed by a familiar voice, "That must be the Bluff's!" he told Willy excitedly, Willy just stood there and didn't respond. Bob walked over to the door and peered into the blinds to see Beebe, Betty, and Bill Bluff all standing outside with smiles on their faces. "They are just the nicest people!" he said to himself as he eagerly opened the door. The mix of voices of all the family filled the room simulaniously that Bob could hardly comprehend what each of them were saying. "Why, hello there!" he greeted them with opened arm as he and Betty hugged. He walked over to Bill, "I'm so glad ya'll made it!" he told Bill as they exchanged a hand shook his hand in return firmly with a genuine smile, "Well, we wouldn't miss it for the world! Would we, Beebe?" asked Bill as he looked over at his daughter who was wearing her red velvet military-style jacket with the white trim along the sleeves and bottom like she wore into Swirly's. She was wearing some black stocking under it and some matching boots which were desighned specifically for the coat itself. Her earrings were round and gold which complemented her outfits perfectly. Her hair was curled all over and was pulled into a ponytail, and she was weaing a ridiculously big red bow. Willy wrinkled his nose at Beebe, she looked like a spoiled little 6 year old, he had never seen such a look on her before. If that was supposed to impress him, her father sure didn't do a good job taste-wise. He was lucky he was rich and well-respected…if he would even be respected anymore after Beebe's getup! Bob admired Beebe's new outfit, he loved how festive it looked and thought it was very /-appropriate. He never cared for how she dressed before but he thought she looked lovely."My, my, Beebe! Don'tyou look like a pretty little Christmas ornament?" he complemented her as he walked over and patted her shoulder.

Beebe rolled her eyes, "Is that a complement?" she shot back at him as she crossed her arms over her chest with an unimpressed look on her face. She was already hating every minute of his was a bit shocked at her reply, she certainly wasn't the most polite girl around, she had quite the attitude on her hands.

"Well, of course it is, sweet pea!" he responded to her rude remark in a pleasant tone, he didn't want to upset Mr. Bluff and completely ruin everything! "It better be." Beebe mumbled which her father heard and he gave her an upset look. Beebe gulped as her father shot her a look, and mouthed "Sorry". "Go ahead, darlin'! Go talk to Willy, tell me how handsome he looks in his blue tuxedo!" he whispered to her as he pointed at him with his cane. Willy was pouting by the stairs, refusing to make eye contact with the Bluffs and felt uncomfortable the way he saw Mr. Bluff point in his direction. Beebe whined a shrill whine, "But Daddy, you know I like Skeeter! And plus…he's WILLY! He's not my type. That's gross!" she complained as she stomped her foot and continued crossing her arms. Mr. Bluff gave her a look of disapproval, "Now, Beebe-doll, you need to polite to Willy. You never know…you might have to end up spending a lot of time with him someday.." he warned her as he put his hands on her shoulder and talked in a low voice so Bob couldn't hear their conversation.

Beebe stuck out her tongue in digust, "Yuck! What'sdo you mean by that, Daddy?" she asked, getting confused by the way he was saying that. Bill sighed a little, "I mean, someday you and Willy might have you know…have a partnership and end up having to tolerate eachother, and maybe end up realizing he's a great boy!" he told her. Bebe looked shocked,"PARTNERSHIP? Look, Daddy, I don't know what your talking about. Willy and I hardly even speak to eachother at school! H;e sso immature! I'd never have any kind of partnership with him!" she told him bluntly. "Look, sugar, just go talk to the boy! You might find something in common! Now, tell him he looks nice and be polite!" he ordered her as pushed her towards Willy and followe din her foot-steps to make sure she said it. Beebe grumbled as her father pushed her into Willy's direction. "Hello there, William! How are ya doin'?" Mr. Bluff asked him with a friendly smile as Willy looked at him unappreciavely as he leaned his head aginest the stair case, only interested in being a wall flower."Duh, I'm fine, I guess.." he replied, even though he was obviously miserable. Mr. Bluff put his hands on Beebe's shoulders, "Willy,Beebe wants to tell you somethin'!" he said partly to Willy and partly to Beebe as he gave her a wink. Beebe groaned loudly, making it obvious she didn't want to say what was coming next."Willy…you look very nice in that suit!" she told him with as little enthusiasm as she could muster which was followed by her rolling her couldn'thelp but snicker at the obvious acting she was doing, Bill was probably forcing to her to say that, but it sure was entertaining hearing it come out of her mouth. He tried to hold in his snickers, "Duh, thanks!" he replied as he bit the inside of his cheeks to make sure he wouldn't stifle a grin. Beebe glared at Willy and crossed her arms. "WOW, SPARKS! Ya'll are just too much!" he said loudly enough that Bob would believe the two were actually getting along. Bob wiped a tear from his eye, knowing the two were bonding together. He rushed over to where they were standing and hugged them both at the same time, "See, I knew ya'll would be friends. Just takes a little conversation!"he told them as they both struggled to get out of his arms, especially Beebe. Beebe rolled her eyes as he let them go. "But, Dad, we're-" Willy began tosay but he were cut off by Bob's voice. "Now, young people, let's get on to the presents! Oh, Beebe, your just gunna LOVE what I bought ya at the mall!" he told her with a wink. For the very first time that night, Bebe actually had the smallest feeling of happiness. If it's from the mall, it HAS to be good! At least a great gift would make up for the miserable night she was already having. She really hoped it was that new scarf from The Horse and Buggy shop, she had been eyeing it the past week but didn't get around to getting it yet. It wasn't she didn't have the money, because she was the richest girl in town! It's just she didn't get around to finally getting her hands on it quite yet.

It was brown and silk with the letters H and B on them for Horse and Buggy. She just knew it'd go great with her new brown dress she bought from the Pomogranite Democracy, and the new brown heels she bought from Shoes N Shoes. She sighed as she imagined herself tossing the scarf over her shoulder. She hoped that maybe her Dad had mentioned it to Mayor White! "Sounds like a good idea to me, Mr. White!" she said in a surpringly cheerful tone as she walked over a table and sat down in one of the chairs."Well, I'll go get it right now!" Mayor White responded as he walked upstairs to go get Beebe' gift. "William, I just so happen to have a real nice gift for you too! And your father of course!" Bill told Willy as he sat down in the chair beside Beebe. Willy nodded with a small smile as he sat down eside Mr. Bluff and eagerly awaited his present, if it was from the Bluff'sit had to be something expensive and nice! He was actually excited, it'd be the only highlight of the party! It was that moment when Mr. White walked downstairs wwith an unusually large present wrapped in pink paper with flowers all over it. There was another one which was fairly small on top of it wrapped in brown and burgundy striped paper, and another which was moderate sized on top of the others in purple paper with a pink bow on the middle of it. was clearly struggling to carry them all . Bluff laughed a little, "My, aint that a whole lotta presents, ain't it Beebe-doll?" he asked Beebe with a smile ashe placed his caneon the ground, he didn't feel like carrying it around right now. Beebe's face lit up at the beautifully wrapped gifts, but was disappointed when the one which was obviously her's since it was wrapped in pink paper was larger than she expected.A scarf or any fashion item wouldn't possibly be in such a box, unless he was trying to fool her!

She didn't get worked up about it quite yet, she still had a little bit of faith in his gift choices."Mom, c'mon! We're about to open presents!" Bebe shouted over at her mother as she motioned for her to come over."I'll be over there, honey!" she told Beebe as she walked over with two decently large presents for Willy and Bob and sat down beside Willy. Willy smiled at her, "Gee, are those presents for me?" he askec curiously as he took one from her hands and began to shake it. It made a bit of a clangy noise when he shook it. Betty gave him a slightly offended look when he yanked the present out of her hands, "Yes, dear. They are." she told him with a bit of coldness in her tone. Willy didn't seem to notice though, he still shook and shook the gift around. It was then when she took it out of his hands and placed it back on her lap. Willy just sat there with a blank look on his face. Mr White took a seat beside Betty after he placed all three of his gifts on the table. Betty then placed her's on the table next. "Alright, let's get down to business, shall we?" Mr. Bluff announced as he picked his cane back up and strolled over to the gift tablke and picked up the brown and burgundy striped wrapped gift with his name written on it on a reindeer sticker. "Well,this must be for me." he said with a light chuckle as he took the present over to his seat and preceded to open it. "Well, what on Earth could this be?" he asked everyone as he pulled out a lovely new watch. It was golden with diamonds encrusted in the inside of it. It was perfect for him! He didn't even have to pretend to like it! "MY, what a lovely watch you bought me!" he told Bob with a genuine smile as he slipped in on his arms and showed everyone."Well, how do I look?" he asked the crowd. Everyone nodded and Willy gave a thumbs-up. "Glad ya liked it, Bill!" Bob said to him as he walked over to the gift tbale and gave the purple wrapped present to Betty."Oh, Bob, you shouldn't have!" she giggled as she took the gift out of his hands and ripped the paper off to see a white box. She pulled the taped top of the box off to see a beautiful antique coffee pot."Oh, Bob,you know how I just adore antiques!" she said to him as she placed iton the table."Its perfect! You couldn't found me a better gift!" she said to himself as he smiled in return."Well,I'm glad you like it!" he said to her. "Okay, MY TURN!"Beebe squealed as she bolted out of her seat and rushed over to the table and struggled to carry the heavy pink wrapped present. Beebe placed itin her seat and violently ripped at the paper to see a large brown box which tape around the top of it."Ugh, it's sealed. DADDY, open it!" she demeanded with her hands on her hips as he walked over and pulled out his pocket knife to open it for her."I'll get it, sweet pea!" he told her as he sliced around the box's top and it was finally opened. Beebeknocked over the tall box since she couldn'treach inside the box to pull out the gift from that angle. She then pulled out a gift which ended up to be a white dollhouse . Bebe just stood there, unsure of what to say. She surely was disappointed, didn't Mr. White already know she was 13 and was too old to even be playing with dolls…especially not doll HOUSES! "Wow…" she said as stod there in awe, excited to hear what she had to say about his gift. Willy was trying to hold in his laughter at the unexpected shot him an angry look which made him flinch. "DO ya like it, Beebe?" asked , amking her feel a little guilty."Sure.." she responded, making it unclear of whether she truly liked it. But Bob surely took it well and smiled ear to ear."I KNEW You'd like it! See, if you have your little Barbies at home they won't be homeless anymore!" he joked. Beebe laughed a fake laugh at his joke.

"Now, who's turn is it?" Bob asked as he scratched his chin in thought. Willy grinned as he jumped up from his seat and began jumping frantically,"OOH, OOH, OOH!" he exclaimed as he jumping up and down and eagerly awaited for his Dad to notice that it was his turn to open his gift. "Oh, why of course…Willy, you can open your gift now!" Bob said to him as he carried a package in orange paper over to his seat and ripped at the bright paper to see a simple brown polo shirt with medium sleeves ,an argyle print, and a popped collar. It certainly wasn't the gift Willy was hoping for,it wasn't his style. It was too preppy. Mr. Bluff didn't know him very well and he understood that, so he knew that was the reason he gave him such a shirt."Gee,…it's very…tailored!" Willy said as he scanned his eyes over the shirt, thinking of the nicest possible thing to say about it."Uh, thanks.." he continued with a meek and meaningless tone as he put the shirt back inside the bx and placed it on the table. Bill smiled, "Glad ya like it, William! Thought that'd be a real nice style for ya!" he reassured him, Willy gave him an awkward thumbs-up before turning his head in the opposite direction. "Now, Robert, it'syour turn!" Betty told him as she crossed her legs as waited to see what he thought of his gift. "Oh yeah…of course!" he said as he walked over to the table and picked up the very last present which was wrapped in shiny green paper with a big darker green ribbon tied around untied the ribbon and opened the box to see a personalized picture frame which read,"Vote For Me". Bob was so touched by such a thoughtful and spirit-lifting gift that he was speechless."Oh my…Bill, this is wonderful!" he said as he admired some more. "It'llalways remind me that somedy people will finally..vote for me, again!" he said as he began to well up in tears. "Plus, it'll go with my vote for me clock!" he laughed. "Well, we noticed you said it sometimes…a lot of times…all the time. So, Betty and I figured to put it on the frame!" he explained to him. Bob smiled a genuine smile at him, "Well, there couldn't have been anything more fantastic!" he thanked him. Bill shook his hand and smiled. Beebe rolled her eyes as she watched her father give his gift to Bob and saw what was inside, it was so tacky beyond her belief! She stuck up her nose and made a gagging noise , "Oh, PLEASE! How tacky, could Daddy have possibly gave him something more stupid?" she mumbled under her breath as everyone didn't even acknowledge she was saying anything. They were too lost with mindless mingling, she couldn't wait for this horrendous party to end and she could spend Christmas with her family at her mansion. Bill Betty, and Bob were giggling and laughing loudly as the conversation flowed unanimously. "Well, look at the time…" Bill said as he glanced down at his watch and Beebe and Willy were clearly waiting in anticipation for the words, 'guess we need to get going'. Beebe and Willy were both crossing their fingers behind their backs hopefully. "Your right, Bill, it's time to DANCE!" Bob exclaimed as Bill laughed and nodded his head. "You took the words right outta my mouth!" Bill replied as Betty smiled eagerly. Bill walked over to Beebe's seat as he saw her daughter's disappointed face, "Hear that, Beebe-doll? We're gunna start dancin'. You can see your Daddy bust a move to "Run, Run, Rudolph"" he laughed as he broke into disco-like dance movements as Beebe watched in horror. "Ugh…" Bebe replied as she crossed her arms over her chest, unwilling to get out of her seat.

Dancing was not what she felt like doing, it was only going to make things worse unless she was actually happy! Bill was confused why she wasn't being a social butterfly like she was usually. "What's wrong, honey bunch? You ain't in the mood to groove?" he joked. He still didn't get a response out of his daughter. "I don't wanna dance though…" Willy got up out of his chair and told his father. Bob put his hands on his hips, "Now, Willy, the Bluffs ain't ready to leave yet so ya better try and have a good time! Why, don't you ask Beebe for a dance?" he asked him with the most convincing face he could come up with. Willy stuck out his tongue in disgust, "YUCK! I'm not dancing with Beebe!"

he told his father. Bob had a disappointed look on his face and was hoping to make him feel guilty by it. "Well, that's alright. Leave poor little Beebe out in the cold without a dance partner. You just leave 'er sittin' in a chair and lookin' sad like she is now!" he tried his best to make him feel horrible for not dancing with her. Willy was completely unaffected by his father's attempt of making him feel like an awful person. "Duh, okay!" he responded with a small guffaw. His father looked at him in disgust, "Willy, how could you?" he told him with a shameful look on his face. He then yanked him by the arm aggressively, "That's alirght! Your dancin' with her anyways!" he ordered him as he dragged him in her direction. "Ugh…" moaned poor Willy as his father dragged him along. He wished he was better at saying no but he wasn't. This was the worst night of his entire life, even worse than when Roger fell in love with Doug's sister, or even when Roger went on that long trip with his mom. He was lost and confused those days but today was about to top it! When they got over to Beebe's chair, she was still sitting there talking with her dad who was trying to convince her to dance, once again unsuccessfully. "Oh, Beebe!" Bob said to get her attention. Beebe sighed and shot him a look of disinterest. "What?" she asked apathetically. Bill smiled over at him and winked. Bob winked back at him. "Beebe, Willy would love to dance with you!" Bob told Beebe. Beebe raised an eyebrow and figured it was another attempt of her forming a friendship or even relationship with Willy, which still wasn't going to happen in a million years. She couldn't take it anymore, when he complemented her dress was weird enough but dancing with him would be even worse for her! She stood up from her chair with her hands placed firmly on her hips, "NO! I wouldn't dance with him if he was the last boy in Bluffington! If you think I'm ever doing that, your NUTS!" she yelled as she stomped her foot in anger. Bob, Bill, and Betty looked shocked at her misbehavior, they had never seen her that bold and angry before. They had no clue how much she hated Willy, Bob especially thought they were good friends upon going to the same school together. He never imagined he'd be wrong! Willy just stood there and felt slightly offended at Bebe's insults towards him. He knew she hated him, but not that much. "Young, lady.." Bill said, breaking the silence. "Your are GOING to dance with Willy and your going to do it NOW!" he ordered her. Bebe gave up it was only going to lead to drama if she tried to argue, she deicded to suck it up and pretend she was dancing with Dylan Farnum or even Skeeter. She sighed and tried to calm down and find peace the best she could. "Fine…I'll dance with him." she said reluctantly as she held her head down sadly. Willy moaned loudly, he wished he was anywhere but here right now! Bill beamed at his duaghter's surprising decision, "Thank you, darlin'!" he told her gently as he motioned for her to follow him over to the small dance area by the fire place. Betty smiled and giggled as she brought over a blue boom box and placed it on a white table. Willy sighed as he walked over, he wanted to get this over with. Bill gave Betty a wink as she nodded in return. She then walked over behind the couch and rummaged through her purse and was obviously looking for something. Beebe's heart beat rapidly as she waited nervously for the 'okay' so she could get this dreaded dance over with. This was the worst Christmas ever. Willy noticed Bob was warming his hands in front of the fire and wasn't paying attention. "Ya know, I don't really wanna do this…" Willy admitted to Beebe. Beebe scoffed and nodded in agreement, "I KNOW! Me neither! My Daddy can be so stubborn sometimes!" she whispered to him. Willy nodded and guffawed, "Yeah, mine too! Can't they see we're miserable? This Christmas is the worst yet!" he whispere din response. "Join…the…crowd!" she responded sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Beebe felt the presence of someone hovering behind her. "Well, look what it is? MISTLETOE!" the voice said, Beebe recognized it being her Dad. Suddenly, before Beebe could react she felt her head being shoved forward and felt the taste of someone's lips on hers. Her heart jumped in shock when she saw in front of her Willy pressing his lips right on hers. She tried to escape the grip of her fathe'rs hands on her head but she couldn't. Willy nearly gagged from the suddenness of the kiss. He had never been more digusted, this was his first kiss and it would hopefully be his last. He couldn't believe his father would ever stoop so low! He tried to escape the grip of HIS father's hands on his head, but like Beebe he couldn't escape. They had never been so angry and revolted at anything their fathers had ever done. It was almost like they were trying to force them on eachother, but they then came to a realization that was that was exactly it. They didn't know why, but it was a hard fact that that was the case! Willy mumbled through Beebe's mouth on his, and was nearly out of breath as they're fthers finally separated them. Beebe's face was fiery red with anger, even more angry than before. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" she screamed so loudly that Willy had to cover his ears from her shrilliness. Willy was hypervenalating from feeling breathless, he was too busy gathering himself to ask his father what was it about. Bill backed away, feeling a little intimidated by his daughter's raging anger. "Now, Beebekins…it's not what you think. I know your mad but…" he said but was cut off by Beebe. "It IS what I think! Your trying to get Willy to ask me out!" she corrected him as she pointed her finger at him. Mr. Bluff laughed a bit nervously, "Like I said, it ain't what you think! O can honestly say, I ain't trying to get Willy to be your little boyfriend!" he told her honestly but Bebe was still a bit suspicious of his motives, what ELSE would they be doing? She wasn't buying it! "Oh, yeah right, Daddy! That HAS to be the case. Well, guess what? He's NOT MY TYPE. So, could you PLEASE get over it?" she asked, on the verge of tears even though she wasn't going to openly show it. Bill wished the party was going smoother, but it wasn't. He would get up and leave right now if it wasn't fo his own reasons he wanted to stay. He deicded to get off the subject of she and Willy kissing by starting some music. "Well, Beebe-cakes. I feel terrible about what I did!" he told her with false sincerity but she was actually buying it a little.

"Why don't we just relax and listen to some nice Chirstmas music?" he asked as she put his hands on his knees and got down to her level. Beebe smiled a little, he could never make her mad for too long. R-really? I don't?" she asked with a tint of hopefulness in her voice, she hoped he said what she thought he said! Bill sighed, "No, honey. You don't have to dance with William…" he told her with a gentle smile. Beebe smiled happily and hugged him, "Thank you, Daddy!" she told him as everyone gathered around the boombox. Bill deicded to take the upper-hand with what music to play, "Whoah now, I'll pick ya'll out a nice tune to dance to…alonE. But I still wouldn't say no to couple dancing.."he told Beebe with a wink, still hoping she'd change her mind. Beebe groaned and crossed her arms, " DADDY!" she scolded him.

Bill tried to calm her down, "Alright, alright!" he said as he put in a CD and pressed the 'play' button on the boom box. He then exchanged a wink with Bob. Willy and Beebe looked at eachother as they saw their Dads continuously wink at eachotheer every time something bad happened, "Okay, I'm a littlesuspicious the way they keep winking!" she whispered to Willy. Willy nodded as his lpurple hair bobbled a little, "Right! I'm a little scared what's next…" he whisperd to her as strange music began to play. "Love and marriage, love and marriage go together like a horse and carriage. This I tell you, brother, you can't have one without the other…" the song played from the boombox in a loud fashion as Willy and Beebe stood there looking confused and dazed. "Um, Daddy?" asked Beebe yelled over the loud music. Bill laughed a little as he walked over to Beebe and smiled obliviously. "What is it, pumpkin?" he asked her. "I thought we were going to listen to CHRISTMAS music not…this JUNK! It has nothing to do with Christmas!" she told him bluntly. Willy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what kind of music is that?" he asked. Bill laughed with a bit of anxiety in his tone, "Well, it's a special kind of music…" he told them. "Yeah, but why can't we listen to Christmas music, Mr. Bluff? Ya know, like some fun music like "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" something that's fun and tells a story about Christmas!" Willy explained to him. "Exactly!" added Beebe, surprising herself that she was actually AGREEING with Willy White! Bill and Bob exchanged some suspicious glances at eachother and they appeared to be mouthing some things to eachother that neither Beebe nor Willy could quite comprehend.

"What are they saying?" whispered Beebe to Willy. Willy shrugged, "Duh, I don't know! I don't know a lot of things!" Willy guffawed, giving her a straiught answer. Beebe rolled her eyes and then glued them on her father's behavior with Willy's father's. It was scaring her how they were acting tonight, it was like they were planning something terrible, she's never seen her dad act this suspicious since he was planning to kill that blue monster in the lake. Bill and Bob stopped their quiet conversation to face Beebe and Willy. "Well, William, this song does tell a story.." Bob explained to his son as he walked over to him and patted his back. "Why don't you just stop and listen to the lyrics? Think about it…" Bob convinced him with a small grin. Willy nodded and his tried to comprehend the meaning of this song, it didn't even have all that much lyrics like most songs that told a story did! "Duh, alright!" agreed Willy as he placed his finger below his mouth and tried to think the best he could, what could this song's story be? It had to be more thana story by the way his dad and Bebe's were acting, it had to be some news he was trying to tell him but wasn't brave enough to just spit it out. He listened to the lyrics of the song closely, "Love and marriage, love and marriage, go together like a horse and carriage. This I tell you, brother, you can't have one without the other…" the song blared from the boombox. Willy stopped to gather his thoughts about these thinly-written lyrics, and he finally came to a conclusion. "Daddy, you aren't trying to tell me that your getting married again are you?" he asked him curiously, that was the only immediate thing that came to mind. Bob shook his head, "No, son, of course not!" he laughed. Willy scratched his head and another thought came to him, "OOOH, we're getting a new CARRIAGE?" he asked happily as he jumped up and down in joy, he had always wanted a carriage! Bob shook his head and laughed. Willy thought some more, "Uh, a new horse? Horses SCARE ME!" he told him asked as he shook a little remembering when a horse nearly bucked him off his back in kindergarden, he was traumatized. Bob let out a hearty laugh, "NO! We wouldn't want another horse incident again!" he said, rmemebering the horse that nearly killed Willy in kindergarden.

"That's good…" Willy said, feeling relieved there was no new horse. He was completely out of guesses what his big news was though, there were few lyrics in that song and he was pretty sure he was out of guesses relating to them. "I'm stumped!" Willy concluded, "What's the big news?" he asked. He and Bebe's heart beat like a drum as they awaited the answer. They were both scared of what their father's reply would be. Bill and Bob exchanged another glance at one another, Bill nodded as if he was signaling it was okay for Bob to tell them certain news. Beebe gulped deeply and Willy was shaking and sweating inside his tuxedo. The moment of nerve-wracking silence was broken by Bill's voice "William…Barbara.." Bill told him in stern tone as Betty and Bob watched with eyes staring at them solemnly. Willy's eyes welled up in tears of fear of what was coming and Bebe felt so sick at her stomach that she didn't even care that her Dad just addressed her by her full name which she HATED. If she wasn' t so scraed right now she would have felt like never coming into school again, fearing Willy would tell everything her real name but today she didn't care. She felt a feeling inside of her that her life was about to change for the worst, she didn't exactly know why but she had a feeling, and she wished it'd go away. She prayed to herself that the news wouldn't be anything too life-changing. "I can't do this…how am I supposed to tell them?" Bill mouthed to Bob. Bob laughed, "Bill, don't worry 'bout it. I'll tell 'em the news! " he mouthed to Bill as he gave him an 'okay' sign with his fingers. "William…Barbara.." Bob announced to them in the same tone Bill had previously used. Bebe and Willy hung their heads low and clutched their hands tightly as they awaited the terrible news. There was a quick moment of silence as Bob readied himself to tell them the big news. "YOUR GETTING' MARRIED!" he yelled loudly as he breathed heavily, feeling glad he got that over with! Bill and Betty clapped and whistled as he bravely told the kids the news. "Very impressive, Mr. White!" Betty complemented him. Bob bowed and laughed smugly, "I know, I know! I was a mayor, I know these things!" he laughed confidently as he adjusted his tie with a conceited grin. Willy and Beebe looked in absolute horror at him, they're mouth were wide open from shock that they couldn't even speak. Of all the news, they were never expecting something so sick and twisted. They were only 13, and you couldn't get matried at that age in Bluffington, it was illegal. There was no way they could ever find a loop-hole in that. Willy put his hands on his hips, "NUH-UH! You can't do that! Everybody knows you can't get married until your 15 in Bluffington! DUH!" Willy corrected Mr. Bluff ashe faced Beebe and made a 'crazy' sign with his hand. Beebe angrily grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "COULD YOU BE ANYMORE STUPID, IT'S 18, EINSTEIN! How'd you even GET in my school?" she screamed at him as she put her hand son his shoulders and shook him aggressively. Beebe didn't always react so violently but it was a moment of weakness for her and when she couldn't cry, she'd always get out her flustering emotions by taking it all out on others. "YOUR STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! THIS WHOLE PLAN IS STUPID!"she screamed hysterically as Willy screamed and yelped at her anger as she shook him. Suddenly, Bebe let him go and broke in out into uncontrollable tears. "WAHHH!" yekped Willy as he fell to the ground right on his face. As much as Beebe didn't want to believe it, by the look on her father's face he looked like he was telling the truth and looks like he meant business. Bebe' heart and dreams felt like they both had been broken as she saw her Dad's face. Everything was over for her if this horrible news was true! There'd be no fashion college, no yearly trips to Europe, no shopping sprees, no Skeeter, …no perfect future, nothing! Beebe' felt tears run down her face as she imagined how her future was going to be ruined for good! Instead of all her wishes and dreams, she'd be in the kitchen, making Willy a peanut butter snadwhich and feeding it to him by hand like he made her do when he substituted at school that time. She shuddered as she imagined giving him a foot massage and the horrible stench of his large feet going right through her nostrils. She visibly gagged at the thought, she had to end this somehow. She didn't know when or how but she was going to. When Beebe bluff set her mind on something it was going to happen! Maybe her Daddy thought of her as a youg and helpless little girl, but she was more than that and she wasn't going to ruin her dreams by marrying the man of her nightmares! She couldn't even speak to her father right now, all she could do was stare at him and shake her head. She was too disgusted! She helped Willy up who was still face-down in the floor, cluelessly. "Here.." Beebe said reluctantly as she helped him up because he was the only person in the room whome she wasn't angry at. "Duh, thanks…" Willy thanked her as he stood back up and dusted off his pants which had specks of dirt all over them. Beebe sighed, "Your welcome.." she responded. Bill, Betty, and Bob were still silent, unsure what to say to Beebe next. "Well, Beebekins. What do ya think? You like the idea of marrying Willy?" Bill asked her with a wide, cheesy grin. Beebe saw through his shallow phoniness, and knew that deep-down he was hopefully feeling guilty and ashamed at himself for completely ruining her lifee. Bebe couldn't even look at him, "LIKE THAT IDEA? LIKE THAT IDEA? ARE YOU CRAZED? I HATE IT!" she screamed as her eyes welled up with tears. "it's HORRIVBLE!" she continued. "Willy and I aren't even IN LOVE! Do you have any clue how my future will impact with being married to such a…such a…" she began to say before looking at the angered expression on Bob's face. Beebe squeaked a little nervously as a tear ran down her cheek. "Honey pie, look. William's father and I have planned this for quite a while and we saw an article in the paper about this little-known country called Kidsinlovania that kids are allowed to marry legally…and so I thought. Hey, it's Christmas, why not now?" he explained to her as he alked over to her and kneeled down to her level, and tried to console her the best he could. He patted her back, "It'll be fun! There's an adorable little church there that ya'll are gunna get married in!" he told her, trying his best to convince her the good parts of this visit. Bebe still refused to look at him as she cried into her clasped hands. Willy was still standing there, looking miserable. The poor boy didn't know what exactly to say.

"We though'd it'd be nice for two of the most important men in Bluffington…William's father and of course me. To marry off the two most important KIDS in Bluffington! Don't that sound nice, darlin'?" he asked her as he hugged her. Beebe pushed him away . "NO! IT SOUNDS HORRIBLE! It's the WORST IDEA you've EVER had!" she yelled into his face. Willy laughed a little under his breath at their dramatic exchanges. "I can't marry WILLY! If you really cared about me you'd let me marry you wanted and not someone that YOU wanted! Just because Willy's father used to be mayor does NOT mean we're a good match!" she screamed at him.

Mr. Bluff was unaffected by his daughter's protests and refused to take his foot off the ground. He had planned this and a wedding was going to happen! "But, Beebekins.." he told her but she was already walking away from him. "Don't BEEBEKINS me!" she responded harshly as she walked upstairs and refused to interact anymore with the Whites. If they still wanted a party they could have it by themselves, because she wasn't going to sit around and pretend she's enjoying it anymore. All Beebe wanted to do was go upstairs and cry, she was too angry to even speak to her parents right now.

Chapter 4: "A Guy with a Plan"

Mr. Bluff was reading the paper under the air of the cooling fan above him. He had not spoken to Beebe all day. She had not came down from her room since they're fight the night before. He hoped she was alright and hadn't done anything harmful to herself. He took a sip of the coffee beside him as Betty walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, dear.." he said to Betty as they both exchanged a kiss before Betty sat down in the chair facing him. "Where's Beebe? I haven't seeen her all morning. I do hope she's doing okay…" Betty said with deep concern in her voice as she watched the butler bring them a large plate of sausages. "Help yourselves…" the butler said as he placed the steaming plate of susages in the middle of the table for them to eat, he then placed three white bibs beside them. "Thank you!" Bill thanked him as he tied the white bib around his neck to eat. Betty then tied her's around her neck, "Thanks you!" she thanked the butler. They both looked down at the remaining bib which was for Beebe who was a no-show. "Where's Miss Beebe?" asked the butler as he chopped some carrots onto a large piece of china with a plant engraved in the middle of it. Bill sighed, "She's mad about the wedding…she'll get bored and come down soon." he told him as he grabbed his fork and took a big bite of sausage. Betty nodded, Betty was sympathetic for Beebe and disagreed with Bill. But she didn't want to tell him or it would only complicate things. Beebe was already angry at him, and he wouldn't want the two most important women in his life both angry at him. That would be too cruel. "Darling, why don't we take Beebe out for lobster tonight at the Orange Trout? That would make her feel better!" she told Bill as the butler placed a platter of carrots surrounding a large ceasar salad. "Thank you!" they said unanimously as they both took a bite of the delicious, fresh, salad. They were so lucky they had fresh vegetables to make salads like most people didn't. Most people had to go to a fancy restaurant to get salads that nice. Bill shook his head at Betty's suggestion, "Nah! Guy's comin' tonight. His parent's are ahem…out of town and I thought it'd be nice for him to come stay with us for a while!" he told her as he took a sip of the boiling coffee. "Ooooh, hot!" he laughed to himself. Betty giggled a little, "OH! Guy Graham is such a fine young man!" exclaimed Betty with a joyful look onn fer face. "I'm glad he's stayin' over with us!" she said. Bill nodded, "Yeah! He reminds meof myself when I was young…same purple skin, same dashin' good looks, same personality, and we eeven dress the same!" he explained to Betty. Betty scanned her eyes over Bill's royal blue tuxedo with light blue tie. It was very sophisticated and elegant, very different from the casual style she's often seen Guy wear.

"Honey,…I thought Guy was much more casual." Betty said to him. She rmemebered last time Guy was over he was wearing a brown-orange colored collared shirt with Capri-length sleeves and argyle print. It was nice but not as fancy as Mr. Bluff wore. Betty knew Bill was just being delusional since he saw Guy as his son.

"HEY! You've never met me when I was high school! How would you know how I dressed when I was his age?" he corrected her as he banged his hand on the table. Betty scoffed, "BECAUSE, I saw your picture where you were in that prissy little sailor uniform!" she corrected him with a teasing look on her face. Bill blushed a little, she always made fun of that picture for some Bill. Even the butler did! "Se? You dress nothin' like Guy!" Betty ended the discussion as she took a bite of tomatoes from the salad. The petty argument between the two was disrupted by the sound of the door bell, "Well, that must be Guy!" Bill smiled as he got up from his seat to greet Guy with a nice handshake as usual. The butler walked over to do his duties as usual, he opened the door to see Guy who was standing there with a big, cheesy grin on his face. He was holding a load of suitcases and was wearing none other than…a sailor uniform. It was a royal blue blazer with a white turtle-neck underneath with matching pin-stripe pants with a white strip across the sides. He was wearing white tights under them with white mary-janes. A blue sailor hat with a flag in the back to top it off. "HEEY-AY! How ya doing, Mr. Bluff? NIIICE outfit!" he complented as he winked and pointed at their similar royal blue apparel. He walked over and he and Mr. Bluff both exchanged hand shakes. "Why, what a coincidence is that!" he laughed as they both shook hands before both letting go. He walked over to Betty, "Mrs. Bluff…lovely as always!" he said as he took her hand and smiled. Betty blushed and giggled a little,"Oh Guy! You slay me!" she giggled. Guy just laughed and patted her hand before letting go. They were both busy laughing and mingling that neither Betty nor Bill noticed the blue girl still standing outside the door, waiting to be noticed. "Sally, you can come on in, babe!" Guy called out to the girl who was none other than Sally. Sally walked in a bit uncomfortably, she never cared for the Bluffs because they never semed to rmemeber her every time she came! Bill sighed, "Well, how could we have forgotten about…about…" he said as he snapped his finger rapidly and tried to remember this little blue girl wearing glasses and overall's name. "Polly! POLLY! How could we had forgotten about you?" he told the girl as he hugged her tightly with one arm. She tried to escape his grip but she couldn't even get out a word to speak. "Uh, Mr. Bluff.." she squeaked through his intense hug. She breathed heavily until he finally deicded to let go. "Now, what is it, Molly? You know we love you" he asked Sally as he kneeled down and patted her shoulder. Sally wrinkled her nose a bit at his false sincerity and backed away a bit. "It's SALLY!" she corrected him with hands on her hips. Guy walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Sally….it was just a little mistake, babe!" Guy reassured her with a smile. Sally smiled back, "Alright, sorry about that!" Sally said sweetlyto him as he adjusted her glasses back on her nose. Whenever Guy said something to her it was like the world was silent, she could never tell him but she had had feelings for him since their first meeting. She was never the same since! She was hurt by the fact that after a whole year of working together, Guy had never acknowledged her true feelings for him. He'd go off with beautiful girls like Patti Mayonase and Cassandra Bleem and leave her out in the cold like she didn't even exist. Every day he came back from a date, she'd have to pretend like she was interested and every time he broke up with a girl she'd have to pretend like he'd find another one. When she really wanted to stand up and say that she was crazy for him and for him to stop thinking about the other girls and just go for the one who's always been there for him. But every time she tried to tell him her emoitions of fear and reject from him held her back. HSe wondered if she would ever have the guts to tell him the truth.

Secretly, she hoped there'd be a moment of weakness someday that she'd break down and tell him the truth in the heat of the moment, but it seemd hopeless something like that would ever happen. Sally sucked up her on-going emotions to talk to Mr. Bluff, "Sorry, Mr. Bluff! My name's Sally by the way!" she said in a warmer tone as she held out her hand for him to shake since it was like they haven't met before evn though they had many times.

Bill shook her hand firmly with a welcoming smile, "Well, any friend of Guy's is a friend of mine!" he told her. Sally smiled as she shook his hand, "Same here!" she laughed. Guy looked around the room and noticed something truly strange, there was no Beebe ins ight! He was secretly hoping to see her after in the past few days he noticed he had developed a bit of a crush on her. He couldn't explain it but when he saw her lately at school he's flt like his heart had dropped. She was so sweet to him sometimes, and she was the only person he knew that was an vain about their looks than him. He felt some sort of a connection with her. The crush only got deeper a few days ago when he heard from behind a corner that she liked a guy that was purple, drop dead handsome, friends with her dad, and there was an age difference between them. Guy knew it was him, sure the age difference wasn't THAT BIG since it was only two years but to Beebe it was probably a long time. He was so confident that Beebe loved him that tonight he was going to see her reaction when he told her that he was spending the week with her! He knew she'd just beam with excitement! Guy continued looking around for Beebe, "Mr. Bluff…where's Beebe?" he asked him. Mr. Bluff was busy socializing with Sally that he hardly noticed Guy's question. "Oh!" Mr. Bluff replied when he finally got his attention. "Well, Guy she's a little mad right now. I think she's in her room! Check there!" he adviced him. Most fathers would be looked down on to ever let a boy go in their daughter's room with no one else present but Bill had a deep trust and respect towards Guy and would trust him to do anything. He knew Guy and Beebe were friends and he knew that Guy would never try to harm her or do anything that would offend her. Guy nodded and saluted Bill quickly before walking up the staircase with a grin on his face. He smoothed out his sailor uniform and admired his reflection in the doorknob befoe entering the room to look for Beebe. There he saw her on her pink canopy bed and she clutching her purple teddy bear and crying loudly into her hot pink satin pillow. Guy looked at her sympathetically and creeped over quietly to the right edge of her bed to comfort her the best he could. He admired the sophistication of the feminine décor in her room. It was full of a diamond-encrusted vanity which lit up, tons of stuffed animals, a beautiful canopy, marble floors, and a giant TV which he heard from Mr. Bluff had a bazillion channels on it. Guy watched her sadly as he tapped her back, "Hey there, Beeb-ster!" he greeted her with a friendly smile Beebe continued crying hopelessly into her pillow and hugging her Lots'o Cuddlin' Bear tightly. Beebe looked up tosee Guy Graham standing in front of her, she was glad to have someone besides her parents in the house ….and Lot'so Cuddlin' Bear to talk to. She wiped some tears from her eye, "Hey, Guy…" she said with a small smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked him as she stroked the on her bear. Guy patted her back, "Well, my parents are out of town and Ethan's gone to visit colleges for two days! I thought I'd come here!" Guy said to her as he stroked her back slowly. "Hey, what's wrong? It look a little…a lot upset." he laughed a little. Beebe wiped some tears from under her eye, "You would never believe it…" she told him as he sat closer to him and placed her bear in her lap. "I mean, you know I feel bad if I'm wearing these ratty old pajamas and my makeup's not even done…" she laughed. Guy smiled at her, "Hey! I think you look awesome!" he told her sweetly. "I mean, I'm in a sailor's outfit!" he joked as he pointed to his outfit and managed to make Beebe laugh a little. "I'm so glad you're here, Guy, you're the only one that I even feel like talking to besides Lots'O Cuddlin' Bear!" she said as she held up her bear for Guy to see. "Go ahead, he love cuddles!" she told him with a big smile as she waited for him to hug the bear. Guy nervously laughed and pushed the bear away, "No thank you…" he said to her honestly, he didn't want her to start a rumorof him sleeping with a tedy bear…no matter how much he likd her. Beebe looked at Guy sadly, still holding the bear out for a hug from Guy. "Please…he'll be sad." she teased him with a pouty look and pressed the bear's hand. "I need love!" the bear said. Guy groaned as he took the bear out of her hands and managed to give it a quick hug, "There, happy now?" he asked her, pretending to be embarrassed. Beebe giggled a little and took him back into her arms, "Yeah! I am!" she replied with a teasing smile.

She pressed his paw again, "I have to pee!" it said next, Beebe wrinkled her nose and put his aside. "Too much information!" she told the bear and blushed a little. Guy looked a bit turn-offed by the bear's strange phrases, "That's an….interesting bear!" Guy said as his eyes shifted uncomfortably. "What's that movie he's from again?" Guy asked Beebe. "Oh, you mean Toy Tale 3?" asked Beebe, she loved the nmovie and the bear was her favorite characters. Guy nodded shyly, "Yeah, that's it.." Guy replied.

"Gettting off subject…what's the matter?" Guy asked her sweetly as he put his arm around her slyly and patted her back in a gentle fashion. Beebe smiled at Guy's sweet gesture, "Well, it's a long story.." she sighed. Guy looked at her earnestly, "You can tell me! I'm open-minded!" he said to her. Beebe sighed, "Alright…here it goes! My daddy's wanting WILLY WHITE to MARRY me, can you believe it?" she asked him. Guy gasped and continuously patted her back. "Get outa town!" he exclaimed as his mouth hung open in shock. Beebe laughed a little at the irony, "I KNOW! It's out of town! Like, out of the COUNTRY! He wants us to get married in some rat-hole named Kidsinlovania, it's like nearly UNKNOWN!" she complained to him. "He thinks it'll be a NICE IDEA just because we're the two richest kids in Bluffington! How stupid is that?" asked Beebe as she stick out her lower lip and made a whining sound. Guy's was shocked that Mr. Bluff would ever do something like this, they were friends…best friends and for some strange reason he dind't even run this by him. He was shocked that he would do this. Hefelt sympathy for Beebe and wished that he could help. Willy of all people, he knew Beebe hated Willy and he couldn't imagine being forced into marrying someone you hate. He hoped that maybe he could convince Mr. Bluff to not do this to her, but there was a small chance since he knew that Mr. Bluff was a determined man and it'd be hard to convince to change something this huge. He wanted to help Beebe the best he could though! He put his hand under her chin and looked up at her, "Hey, babe, I know it's terrible but that doesn't mean I couldn't help you…" he said to her with deep concern. Beebe stopped crying and smiled brightly at him, "R-really? You could do that? You would?" asked Beebe asked as she clapped her hands together and her eyes lit up with joy. She knew deep down that there was some small hope left thanks to the kindness of Guy's heart. She had never sen this side of Guy before, usually he put this false mask of concern on and didn't truly care. Beebe could see it in his eyes though that he was truly caring about her well-being.

Guy smiled at her, "Yeah, I mean your dad and I are buds and I think I can convince him to change his mind! Alright?" he asked her as he gave her a small hug with his right arm. Beebe nodded and felt conforted that Guy would fix things, she had faith that he would convince her dad…somehow. He looked like he had hi mind set to do it. She was so touched that he was suddenly so kind and understanding towards her problem. She returned his hug and got a little closer to him. "Thanks, Guy!" she thanked him as she rested her head on him. Guy sighed a little under his breath, she really did like him! Maybe that was the key. Maybe if he showed Mr. Bluff how Beebe was in love with him that he'd change his mind about her marrying Willy! The scheme wasd too good! He knew deep down that Mr. Bluff had always wanted him to get with Beebe and if he found out that his dream of them as a couple had come true he'd forget that he even planned the wedding! Guy grinned to himself at the plan, it was perfect. "No, worry, babe. I have the perfect plan." he said to her as he continued holding her.

Beebe raised her head back up, "Don't worry, I know that you can think something up!" Beebe said to him with trusting eyes. Guy touched her shoulder, "You got that right! As long as your Dad and I are friends you will NOT have to marry Willy White! You got that, Bluff?" he teased her in tone that made him sound like he was a stern camp counselor. Beebe giggled happily at his joke, "Oh, Guy! Stop it!" she laughed as he hit his arm playfully. She realized that she better come out of her room soon or her Dad would think she was doing something with Guy that she wasn't. As much as she hated it, it was time for her to come down stairs. She deicded she'd wait for just a few more minutes since talking to Guy alone was the most fun she had had since the big news. "Don't worry, I'll make sure everything is cleared up. Don't worry." he said to her sweetly and he stared into her eyes. Beebe smiled and looked at him in return with a loving glance, "I know.." she said in a trusting tone as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sally was standing in the corner of the room to check on Guy and she couldn't believe what she saw. Beebe was giving Guy a kiss on the cheek. One would disagree that it was friendly, but judging by stunned yet head-over-heels look on Guy's face it was a little more than friendly. Meaningful or not, it was cleared Guy had a crush on Beebe and Sally was heartbroken, it was as worse as when she saw Guy practice kissing Patti for the school playa t the beginning of the school year, or when he helped Cassandra Bleem carry her books when she had a soprianed ankle from stomping her foot. Sally looked horrified as she saw how Beebe was giggling oveer everything he was telling her. It was sick! Sally's eyes filled with tears of lonliness as she peered in the door and saw what chemistry the two had. She deicded she had beeter go downstairs before Guy noticed she was looking, it wass only going to worsen things if he knew how heartbroken it was making her. She wiped the tears from her eyes so Mr. Bluff wouldn't comment as she hurried back downstairs and pretended nothing was wrong.

Mr. Bluff walked over to her, "Tally, where's Beebe and Guy? Tell 'em you get downstairs!" Mr. Bluff ordered her as he pointed to the stairs. Sally nodded shyly as she walked back up the stairs. She was too upset that she forgot to tell them to come back downstairs!

She knocked on the door a little too loudly than she planned, "GUY, BEEBE?" she yelled in a slightly hostile tone to get their attention. Guywas so lost in Beebe's eyes and their intense conversation and he nearly paid no mind to the loud knocking of the door. Guy got up off the bed, "Hold on! That must be your Dad!" Guy told her and he took her hand and helped her off the tall bed. Guy walked over to open the door and saw Sally with a disapproving look on her face. Guy didn't know what to think of the sudden irritability on Sally's face."WHOAH THERE! What's wrong with you?" asked Guy as he raised at eyebrow. Sally rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to respond. They all walked downstairs and Beebe ttried to avoid glances with her father.

"BEEBE-DOLL! Good mornin'!" Mr. Bluff greeted her as he opened his arms for a hug. Beebe just turned the other and way and stuck up her nose. "I don't give hugs to Daddys who don't care about my feelings!" she told her harshly as she crossed her arms, refusing to talk to him anymore. Mr.. Bluff sighed hopelessly as he pulled something in a pink and purple box from behind the stairway. He hid it behind his back and his tapped Beebe's shoulder, "Not even Daddys who give presents?" asked Mr. Bluff with a smirk on his face. Beebe thought for a minute and eicded she'd talk to him just until he gave her the gift he was hiding behind his back. "Eh…okay!" she agreed as she turned around and held out her hands for the surprise gift. Bill grinned as he pulled out from behind hi sback a purple bear similar to the one Beebe was holding earlier, in fact it looked EXACTLY like the one Beebe had on her bed earlier. Bebe stood there, unsure what to say. The bear was just like the one she had upstairs. Her Daddy didn't even notce that since he was the one who bought it for her. Beebe was still silent. "You like it, Beebe-cakes?" asked her father with a big grin on his face as he waited for his daughter's excited reply. Beebe just stared at the bear, looking confused. "Daddy…I already have the same bear. You bought it for me when Toy Tale came out, rememeber? He was our favorite character" she reminded him as she held up the bear for him to take another look at. Mr. Bluff laughed when he realized he forgot to explain something to her, "OH! I forget to tell ya that this one is SPECIAL! It has different moods that you can change him to! SEE? All you gotta do is open the velcro and change the little switch to whatever emotion pleases ya!" he showed her as he changed the switch from happy to angry.

"HUG ME! NOW!" the bear screamed in an intimidating voice. "See? He sounds like me!" Bill joked about the bear's outhern accent. Beebe rolled her eyes, the bear was pretty neat but after seeing the movie she felt a little guilty of replacing her old one with this revised new version. She'd had the old one since the movie came out last summer and she had gotten used to him by now. She took the bear from her Dad, "He's cute…but what would my other Lots'O Cuddlin' Bear think?" she asked her father, she felt a little silly for saying it but it was true. "Oh, just leave 'em at a reststop or somethin' on the way to Kidsinlovania…" he said carelessly with a shrug. It was just a stuffed animal to him and since she's got the new version, why would it matter? "DADDY! Your TERRIBLE! Did you even SEE what happened in the movie?" she asked with with hands on her hips. Mr. Bluff laughed nervously, "Well…just forget it!" he said, Beebe had a point."Could I see the bear, Beebe?" asked Sally with a forced smile. Beebe smiled at her, unaware at her phoniness. "Sure, Sally!" Beebe agreed as she gave Sally her bear. Sally grinned a little, "Huh,…is there a JEALOUSY button on him?" asked Sally as he glared over at Guy and Beebe with icy eyes. She opened the velcroed area of the bear and flipped the switch to the word 'jealousy'. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU! NOBODY CAN!" the bear proclaimed with a disturbing cackle. "What a neat bear!" Sally said eyeing Guy a bit as she hugged the bear tightly. "I feel your pain!" she whispered into his ear before throwing him over to Beebe.

"Hey!" Beebe commented at Sally's reckless throwing of her new toy. Beebe pressed his paw again after switching the switch to 'happy'. "I'm so happy you're my FRIEND!" the bear said in a cheerful tone as he laughed gleefully. "Aww…" Beebe said as he hugged him. Guy rolled his eyes, "Can you believe this?" he said to himself at Beebe's strange attachment to the toy. Mr. Bluff looked down at Guy, "Ain't that sweet? You should bring Captain Comet the Galaxy Ranger over to play with Lots'O Cuddlin' Bear, what do ya say, Guy?" he asked him as elbowed him and laughed. Guy's eyes bulged and he blushed a little, he never even told Sally and Beebe about the time Mr. Bluff bought him Captain Comet. Collecting toys from popular movies was a little-known secret that he'd die if anyone ever found out. His cheeks flushed with shame as his eyes shifted a bit, "N-no I don't! What Captain Comet?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. Beebe snickered under her breath.

Guy felt like he wanted to go up into space WITH Captain Comet when he saw Beebe's snickering. "Guy..don't pretend ya don't know! Cause ya do!" Bill reminded him, he knew he was a little embarrassed but he loved to tease him about it! The topic of toys was closed when Beebe walked over to her father, "Look, Daddy, you buying me this new bear is nice but it still doesn't make up for you trying to marry me off with Willy…nothing can!" Beebe told him bluntly, face to face. Her eyes filled up with tears again since the subject of her marriage with Willy came up. No matter what happened, how good or not all she could think about was that!

She knew it was hopeless except if Guy swooped in and saved her, but as much as she hated to admit the chance of that was probably little to none. Mr. Bluff sighed, "Beebe…I know your upset. But you'll know William's a real nice boy when you marry him…" he once again tried to convince. Beebe was listening, she knew Willy and he wasn't her type, nothing was going to ever change her mind!

"But Daddy…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Mr. Bluff didn't respond and just walked away. Beebe looked over at Guy sadly, trying to remind him to do something. Guy felt hurt looking at Beebe so miserable, he was going to jump in and convince Mr. Bluff to change his mind and now was the right time to do it!

"Don't worry, babe!" mouthed Guy with a wink at Beebe. Sally stood in the background rolling her eyes. Guy followed through with his promise and stopped Mr. Bluff in his tracks, "Mr. Bluff…" Guy said, feeling unsure of how he was going to ever change his mind. Mr. Bluff followed him into the kitchen, "What Guy?" he said as he grabbed his cane form the corner and walked in style. "You can't do this…" Guy stopped him. He flinched a little as he awaited his reaction, he was going to be in son much trouble and his relationship with Mr. Bluff could be in jeopardy buth he didn't care, he made a promise to Beebe that he'd change things and he was going through with it no matter what.

Mr. Bluff sighed at Guy as he threew down his cane and sat down on a cushioned stool in the kitchen. Guy sat down in the one beside him. "Guy…I can't. Mr. White and I have already planned everything!" he told him firmly. "I can't back trhough.." he continued. He grinned a little as he stood up and faced Guy, "Guy…I need a big favor of you!" he told himas he placed a strong hand on his shoulder. Guy shrugged, "Okay, anything!" he agreed with as mile. "I would love for you to be the best man…err guy, at Beebe's wedding!" joked Mr. Bluff. "What do ya say?" he asked with a look that Guy couldn't refuse. Guy thought for a minute, he felt terrible for not being able to convince Mr. Bluff to call off the wedding but being her…or Willy's best man or guy would be the least he could do. "Sure…" Guy said reluctantly. "But…I need to ask Beebe if it'd be alright, okay?" he asked Mr. Bluff as he stood up and backed away a little, scared of what he may think of his "but". Mr. Bluff sighed, "Fair enough.." he told him as he motioned for him to go ask Beebe. Guy smiled, "Thank you, Sir!" he thanked him as he bolted off to the living room to ask Beebe.

Beebe was pouting on the couch and looking miserable, Sally was also pouting in the corner for a reason he wasn't sure of. "BEEBE!" Guy said as he sat down beside her on the couch. "I gttta ask you something.."he said. Beebe moaned, "Unles sit's about canceling the wedding…I don't know!" Beebe replied as she burst into tears once again. Guy patted her arm sweetly, "No…it's not. I'm so sorry, babe. I tried but he seems like he's refusing to change the plans.." Guy admitted to her. Beebe moaned as she got up, "Typical.." she commented as she rolled her eyes."Here's the thing…" Guy began to tell her. "He wants me to be a part of your wedding. Is it okay if I'm your best guy?" he joked with a small laugh as he looked into her eyes. Beebe smiled a little, "I'd like that…" she replied sweetly. "Even if you didn't make him change his mind, at least you tried. I'd love for you to be my best guy, Guy! I know you'll be a great one!" she told him kindly as she hugged him closely. Guy hugged her in return, "I know you don't want me to say this right now, but your make a beautiful bride!" Guy said to her as he put his left arm around her waist and drew her closer. Beebe smiled, "Thanks Guy!" she thanked him as he touched his right hand. Sally's eyes welled up in tears at the two's touching moment, it was too much for her to take. It seemed that Beebe was getting all she ever wanted. She kissed Guy, he hugged her close, he told her how beautiful she was, he put his arm around her, and even though it was quiet she heard him call Beebe babe the way he thought he onlydid to her. Sally's face reddened as a tear ran down her blue face. "It's getting late…I better go.." she said as she glanced at her watch. Guy looked over at her, "C'mon, don't leave yet. Don't you want o come mingle with us? Beebe's upset and she needs some more company!" Guy said to her, he knew something was wrong with her and he was going to find out. She had been acting strange since he came downstairs, she was fine until then. He couldn't imagine what made her so upset! It was so odd!

Sally scoffed under her breath, "No thank you…" she replied coldly as she stormed out the door and deicded to walk home since she came on Ethan's car and he was already gone off to those new colleges. "Whatever sands your wood, Sally!" he quipped befoe seeing her sam the door. "Geesh, what's wrong with her?" he asked Beebe. Beebe shrugged, "Don't know!" she replied before clicking the remote on to watch some TV to take her mind off her future husband.

Chapter 5: "Unexplainable Hostility"

The next day at Swirly's everyone seemed to be there. Beebe was with Guy, Patti was with Doug, Willy was with Roger, and there was Sally who was sitting in a secluded booth by herself. Sally eyed Beebe and Guy's conversation from behind the corner as she took a big spoonful of strawberry sundae topped with peanuts.

Sally had odd taste, any other customer would be disgusted by the idea of nuts on strawberry ice cream but Sally's taste differed. She ddidn't need a Peanutty Buddy to enjoy her favorite snack. The cold sundae filled her mouth as she took another big bite. She glared at Beebe and Guy once more, her body filled with goosebumps when she saw the obnoxious giggling she would do everytime he said anything. She wasn't all that sure what he was saying that was just so funny but you could hear Beebes laughter from miles away. Sally was worried, it was like Guy and Beebe were falling in love one moment at a time. The girl who he barely even paid attention to a year ago suddenly had his full his heart, and it sickened her. The way thir eyes met, the way he made romantic gestures at her, the way they're conversation flowed so easily, and the way he sounded whenever she heard him complement her. It was obvious the two were in the first stages of love. Sally sighed hopelessly as she rested her head on her could be so cruel to her. As much effort as she put to make him happy and this is what she received. She wished wished she could push everything off their table, look him square in the eye and tell him that she couldn't take it any longer and kiss him passionately. But she was too scared to even think about doing such a thing. From around the corner she saw the way Beebe kept touching Guy's hand, she didn't doubt the way she kissed his cheek in her room the day before. It felt like Beebe was taking out her heart and stepping all over it the way she kept doing all the things she wished she hafd the nerve to do with Guy. Sally's eyes welled up with tears as she slammed her sundae down aggressively. She then stood up from the stood and confidently walked over to Beebe and Guy's booth to remind him she was there, he didn't even bother to greet her when they arrived. Well, she was in the corner near the back but it didn't give him an excuse to not say hello. She was pretty sure he saw her! Sally tapped Guy's shoulder from behind and cleared her throught, "AHEM!" she coughed a little to get his full attention. "So, then I told Roger-" Guy was telling Beebe with his arm resting on the table before being interrupted with a tap on the shoulder and a cough. "Hold it for a sec, babe.." Guy told Beebe with a wink. He turned around to see Sally with a slightly annoyed look on her face. He gulped a little and wondered what he did, what has gotten into her? She had been acting so bizarre since yesterday. Guy grinned widely and pointed a thumb and index finger at her, "HEY-AY, Sally, 'sup?" he greeted her. "Sit down!" he encouraged her with a welcoming smile. Beebe smiled as well, "Hi there, Sally! Cute shoes!" she told with as she pointed to the brown and slightly pointed lace-up boots she was wearing. Sally raised an eyebrow at her comment, "Uh, Beebe…I wear these EVERY DAY!" she shouted at her, until she realized that she was being a little too hostile . Beebe and Guy stared at her, shocked at her strange bursts of anger. "Uh, Sally?You okay, babe?" asked Guy as he patted the seat for her to sit down beside him. Sally calmed down a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine I guess. I just don't feel 100 percent.." she said to before taking a seat beside him and glaring at Beebe in the corner of her eye.

"I'm with ya! I mean, I have to get MARRIED in 2 days to WILLY WHITE! Could you imagine what I'M going through?" she asked Sally as she sighed a dramatic sigh before resting her head on the table. Guy patted her arm, "I know, I know. Let it out, babe!" he said to Beebe gently. Sally scoffed a little at Beebe under her breath, she was so selfish to automatically bring up her own problems. She was a horrible human being. After being treated like a princess all her life with butlers, maids, a chauffer, a mansion, a big-screen TV, and the status of the richest girl in town she was complaining about…GETTING MARRIED? It was then, it struckSally Beebe was GETTING MARRIED! Suddenly, all her problems faded away when she realized she could no longer be able to make a move on Guy if she was Willy's wife! Sally squealed a little which got some stares from Beebe and Guy. "Sally, why are you doing that?" asked Guy, noticing the odd yet strangely joyful noise she was making. Sally gathered herself and tried to control the grinning she felt like doing so much, "Oh, it's nothing…" she replied as she bit the inside of her cheeks to avoid burst out in to squeals and giggles in front of them. Sally's heart was light as a feather once more as she had hope that her future with Guy would still remain in tact! Beebe was the only girl in Guy's life since Patti refused to give him a chance after the break-up, and Cassandra had found a man she thought was far more 'cooler' than Guy. Sally felt like she was the only one woman in Guy's life once more. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by Beebe's waving hand in front of her face. "HELLO?" Beebe exclaimed to get her attention, "Are you THERE? I'm getting MARRIED in 2 days? I need some SYMPATHY here!" she reminded her harshly. Guy cleared his throat at Beebe's rudeness, "Beebe!" he scolded her. Beebe rolled her eyes. Sally smiled a pleasant smile, she was too happy to care about Beebe's brattiness to her and would feel free to empathize and show compassion for Beebe's situation. Afterall, when she got married Guy would finally be all here's. She did admit to feeling a bit guilty for celebrating such a trajic moment for Beebe. She didn't know which way to go, she knew it must be horrible to be forced to marry someone you don't even care the least bit about. Sally eyed Willy in the corner and wonderd if there was a small chance of her getting to know him better and maybe the twto would end up falling in love. There wasn't much hope for it but it would clear up the unexplainable guilt she was feeling on Beebe's part. Sally smiled a genuine smile at Beebe, "Beebe…is there any chance you might wanna you know, get to know Willy better?" asked Sally. "I mean, you two have hardly spoken to eachother! Look at that…" Sally paused to try to point out a physical feature that was attractive on Willy. Sally stammered a bit as her eyes scanned over Willy who was taking a big, messy bite of a Frothy Goat. There was a moment of silence until she finally agreed that Willy had pretty nice hair. She wondered how much hair gell he used to get it like that? He probably used more than Guy! "…Hair! Willy has really nice HAIR! I mean, look at it! Pretty cute, eh?" asked Sally as she pointed over at Willy with a convincing look on her face. Beebe refused to budge, her decision was final about Willy. She had seen him EVERYDAY at school and she didn't find a thing she thought was handsome about him at all. Same old hair, same all mole-teeth, same old plain outfit, same big nose, same spiky hair, and same old Willy. Beebe wasn't going to change her mind. He didn't even change his outfit! "NO! I don't like Willy! He's so gross!" Beebe replied as she saw Willy burp loudly. Beebe studdered at the impolite gesture. Sally gave it, there was no convincing Beebe of anything. The girl was just too stubborn!

She could always say get to know his personality but Beebe was too shallow and vain to see through that and Willy wasn't the smartest guy around either. The poor boy didn't know half the words she and Guy used used in the school newspaper, it was sad.

Sally faced Beebe, "Well, look, have you tried to see through to his err…great personality?" Sally asked in a bit of doubt in her tone, it wasn't going to work with Beebe but she diecded to take a shot at it! Beebe scoffed, "His PERSONALITY? Who do I look like Belle? I'm smarter than that!" she replied with her arms crossed tightly.

Guy laughed at her joke, "Yeah, and who do I look like…Gaston?" he joked then paused. "…Oh, wait" he continued, noticing that his hair and personality did resemble Gaston a bit. H ewas always his favorite Disney character. Sally put her hand on Beebe's shoulder, "Look, you'll never know if you don't try!" she told her honestly. Bebe sighed, "But, I already KNOW his personality and I don't like it! It's DUMB!" she whined. She didn't realize that Roger Klotz and Willy were walking by at that moment, "Duh, what's dumb?" asked Willy cluelessly. "Us getting married?" he quipped with a guffaw. Roger laughed in a nasal tone at his joke, "Whoo! Good one, White!" he told him as he playfully punched his shoulder. Beebe rolled her eyes, she was reminded more and more how she hated Willy's personality and this was the perfect example. "Oh, grow up! Like you could control it!" she shot back at him as she held back tears from being teased about something so horrible to her. Guy looked a bit offended by Willy's slightly cruel joke, he didn't appreciate Willy joking about something that was bothering Beebe badly enough. He stood up from the booth, "HEY! Don't joke about it! I know your upset about it too!" he told him boldly with hands placed on his hips firmly. Willy was shocked by Guy's startling reaction, why was Guy defending her so? Willy stood there without replying by Guy's comeback. Roger put his hand on Willy's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Go ahead! CREAM HIM!" Roger whispered to him. He had always wanted to see Willy in a fight. Willy just shyly shook his head, "No, Rog! I can't…that's Guy Graham!" he whispered to him back. he knew Guy had a lot of power and plus he was older than him, he worked at the school newspaper and could make an article that could ruin his reputation. He was scared and wasn't about to fight back! Plus, he was honestly sympathetic for Beebe and knew he was just as upset about the plans for their wedding. Willy backed away from Guy slowly, "Gee, I'm so sorry, Guy! I'm sorry, honest!" he apologized as his knees shook from underneath his baggy, brown pants. Roger scowled at his friend's weakness. "Look, I know how Beebe feels and I'm just as upset about the wedding. I didn't mean for that joke to offend anyone.." he said innocently. Guy began to feel guilty for making such a big deal out such a little joke, but he had gotten closer with Beebe in the past few days and felt more protective towards her. He wasn't going to let anyone run over her with jokes about something that was already making her miserable enough. Guy smiled over at Willy sweetly, "Alright, sport…I understand." he said to him softly as he leaned over and patted his shoulder. Willy smiled up at him, "Gee, thanks Guy!" he thanked him before walking away with Roger. Roger rolled his eyes at Willy's sappiness, "What a loser!" he mumbled as they made their way out of the establishment. Beebe giggled and looked over at Guy dreamily, "Oh Guy, that was so sweet!"Beebe sighed. It seemed day by day Guy was getting even more king and caring. At the moment she felt like he was the only guy who truly understood what she was going through and was there for her. She was so thankful he was able to spend the week with her! It only took a few days for her to realize how kind he was! "Why did you do that?" she asked with with her eyelashes fluttering. Sally felt like barfing up her strawberry sundae when she saw the sweet moment Beebe was having with Guy but reminded herself that in just a few more day she'd be married and she wouldn't have to worry. Guy looked her in the eyes and smiled sweetly, "Well, he was being sorta rude. I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting ran over.." he told her. "Aww, well it was very kind of you!" she thanked him with sparkling eyes staring into his. Sally looked up at Guy sadly but he didn't even seem to notice her once again, he was too busy flirting with Beebe. She felt unwanted and abandoned by him, even though she knew Bebe was going to get married to Willy it truly hurt her to see him act this way to her. It was like Beebe was living out all of her fantasies the way Guy jumped in and defended her that way. It was too much for her to handle. Every day was some form of heartbreak. First she kissed him, now this. Sally was choked up by her emotions as she pushed her sundae out of the way. "I think I need to go.." she announced them. Guy turned around to face her, "Why? We're all having a great time!" he told her, completely unaware about what she was feeling inside. Sally shook her head, "Nah, I don't feel very well. I think I need to go and have some quiet time." she told him as Guy stood up so she could make her way out of the booth. Sally scooted down the booth and stood up, "Well, see you guys around…" she told them quickly before doing a quick wave. Leaving a large amount of her strawberry sundae left, Guy almost had a notion toeat the rest of it before deiding eating the rest would peeve her off like most things lately. Guy and Beebe waved at her. "See ya, Sally!" Guy shouted over to her. Sally was nearly out the door when she ran into a tall man, "Ah!" she yelped as his strong chest hit her nose a bit. She looked up to see it was none other than Mr. Bluff standing in front of her. He was wearing a rather fancy black, silk blazer with a white shirt and tie underneath. Hispants were silk to match his black blazer and his shoes were freshly shined black boots. He was carrying his signature brown cane. She wondered if he was here to pick up Guy and Beebe. Sally smiled up at him and waved, "Hey there, Mr. Bluff! How's it going?" she asked with with a forced chuckle. Mr. Bluff smiled down at her and gave her a one-armed hug, "Well, nice seein' you here, Taffy!" he greeted her, completely unknown to the fact he was mistaking her name once again. Sally chuckled as he reasleased his arm from her shoulder,"Um, Mr. Bluff, it's SALLY!" she reminded him with a close-mouthed smile. Mr. Bluff sighed, "OF COURSSE! Bless my soul, I never can rmemeber! he chuckled. "Yeah.." Sally responded with raised eyebrows. Mr. Bluff's eyes searched around the restaurant for a glance of Guy and Beebe. "Have you seen Guy and Beebe, hon?" he asked Sally as he scratched his head. "Where could those kids be?" he asked himself. Sally pointed over to their table where the two were giggling and mingling with eachother like they were life-long friends. Mr. Bluff looked at him with a proud stare, he was so overwhelmed with happiness that the two most prized and loved kids were enjoying eachother's company so well. He beamed with pride as he saw Beebe lean over and touch Guy's hand, it was so amazing how two people could blend so well. The way the two's eyes met eachother and the way they were so lost in conversation tthat it was like nobody else in the restaurant was there. He took it in a bit before he went to approach them, it was so beautiful and overwhelming. His heart glowed. He walked quietly over to the two's booth. "Oh, Guy! WOO, that's SO FUNNY!" laughed Beebe with a big, appreciative laugh that her ice cream nearly came out of her nose. Guy flashed a a confident smirk, "I know!" he replied. Mr. Bluff was on the verge of tears of pride at the two's adorable conversation but had no choice but interrupt it, they had to leave sometime. He could watch them bond when they got home. "Why, hello there, Beebe-doll!...Guy doll!" he joked. Guy blushed a little at the strange nickname. Guy Doll? He certainly hoped he never called him that one again, especially not in public! Guy laughed a little nervously, "Heeey..Mr. Bluff! How's it going?" he awkwardly, still getting over the whole 'Guy-doll' nickname. "Hey Daddy.." Beebe greeted her father weakly, still refusing to forgive him for what he had done to her. She looked down at her ice cream bowl and refused to look him straight in the eye. "I hope ya'll had a real nice time at Swirlys!" he told them, pretending to know nothing of the deep conversation he saw them having moments ago. Guy grinned and nodded his head, "Oh yeah! We did, Mr. Bluff!" he responded. Beebe just sat down silent, letting Guy do the talking. Before Mr. Bluff could say anything else a familiar face walked toward him, it was Patti Mayonase, Beebe's best friend. She wearing wearing her signature aqua longs-sleeved shirt with pink polka-dots on it. She was wearing dark denum capris and comfortable pink slip-on sneakers. She waved at Mr. Bluff with a warm smile, "Hey there, Mr. Bluff. Heard the big news!" she greeted him in her slightly nasl southern accent. Beebe and Guy scooted out of their booth to go and greet her. "HEY HEY, Patti-cake!" Guy greeted her as he put one arm her her neck. Patti was uncomfortable with his flirtacious gesture and coyly removed his arm from her neck. She thought she made it clear to him when they broke up that she wasn't in love with him and she really wished he'd get over it. She forgave Guy, sure, but that didn't mean she was about to give him another chance. Still for some reason, he never resisted putting a move on her some how. Patti shot Guy a warning look, "Hello Guy.." she said to him half-heartedly, not wanting to make conversation. Beebe gave her afriendy smile, "Hi Patti! How are you?" asked Beebe sweetly. Patti smiled at her, "I'm doin just fine!" she said to her cheerfully. Guy was looking dazed and was gazing at Patti like he had completely forgotten about his new crush on Beebe for a moment. He wondered if he'd ever get over the beauty who was Patti Mayonaese. "I heard about the weddin' and I was wonderin' somethin'.." asked Patti to Beebe.

"What, Patti?" asked Beebe with a sigh, could anyone find anything ELSE to talk about? The wedding was brought up in every conversation. "Well, I don't wanna be too forward or anything but I was wonderin'…could I be your bridesmaid?" she asked with a sweet smile, she felt guilty for forcing Beebe to say 'yes' just because she brought it up but she knew Beebe was miserable about this wedding and being being her bridesmaid would be the least she could do! She hoped there was no wrong in that. Beebe smiled brightly, "Sure, Patti! That'd be great!...Afterall Guy's the best man…I mean best guy!" she joked as he turned her head and winked at Guy. Patti laughed "Hehe, that's funny! I just hope he won't try to put a move on me at the weddin'…cause after all I still think he kinda likes me.." she whispered quietly where it was only in Beebe and Mr. Bluff's earshot. Beebe giggled quietly, "Don't worry…I'll keep you two on different sides of the room through the whole ceremony!" she whispered as the two girls both giggled wildly in unison. Patti then heard the honk of a car outside and realized it must be her Dad picking her up, "Ugh, my Daddy's here! Gotta go, guys!" she told everyone before running off. "HEY THERE, SALLY!" she greeted her as she noticed she was standing by the door. Sally waved at her, "Hi Patti!" she said to her before she burst out the double doors and hopped in the car with her Dad.

Mr. Bluff smiled a false smile through the whole exchange between Patti and Beebe and it faded into a frown when Patti left. He leaned down and whispered into Beebe's ear, "Uh, princess?" he asked to get her attention. His eyes were shifting uncomfortably. "What, Daddy?" she replied. "Darlin'…you sure you want Patti as your bridesmaid?" he asked with a sense of suspicion in his tone. Beebe's eyes widened with confusion of why her father wouldn't trust her own best friend to be her bridesmaid. Beebe stood stuff and didn't don't exactly how to respond. Patti and her father had always gotten along well. Much better than he's ever gotten along with Doug and Skeeter. What was the deal? Why did he suddenly hate Patti? It's like her father wasn't even the same person in the past week. It scared her immensely. "Daddy, why wouldn't I? She's my best friend! I've always said I was going to let her be my bridesmaid…unless I met Julia Roberts!" she remembered what she told her the day they both attended Patti's aunt's another word spoken, Mr. Bluff quickly grabbed his cell phone from his left pocket and dialed a number. "Hello? Hollywood? Could I speak to a Mrs. …Julia Roberts?" he spoke to a deep-voiced man through the phone. "WHAT? She's FILMIN' A MOVIE? Well, tell 'er to finish it already and get 'er pretty little butt down here to sing at my daughter's WEDDIN'!" he screamed at the man through the phone. Suddenly, the line was cut off and all you could was a beeping signal. The man had hung on him. He shoved him phone back into his pocket with an angered expression on his face. Beebe was staring at him and didn't look very pleased judging by her expression. "DADDY!" she scolded him. "I was just JOKING! Like Julia Roberts could EVER be my bridesmaid! GET REAL!" she yelled, infuriated at her father's stubbornness.

"Now, I just want PATTI as my bridesmaid! WHY is that so bad?" asked Beebe, her eyes were filled her tears as her head shook in disbelief. Her hands shook and she stared at her father with hurt eyes and she ran off towards the door so she could cry in private. She bolt out the door and ran down the block to sit on a secluded bench across from the restaurant. Sally just shrugged cluelessly at Beebe's sudden tears. "Beebekins-" Bill said as he reached his hand out to his daughter but before he knew it she had ran dramatically out the door before he could explain himself. Eveen Guy himself was revolted at Mr. Bluffs unsympathetic and careless behavior. He looked at him in pure detest he would ever do something so horrible. Forcing her to marry someone she had no feeling for is horrible…but not letting her choose her bridesmaid is just bizarre. Why? Why not Patti? He knew Patti and he trusted Patti. Of all girls Beebe knew, it seemed to Guy his first choice would be her! He didn't know what to think anymore, he had a migraine from the confusion of it all. "Mr. Bluff…why?" Why can't Patti be her bridesmaid?" he asked in a up-front yet respectable voice. Mr. Bluff sighed and put a hand don Guy's shoulder, "Son, you'll understand soon enough! I can't explain it.." he told him the best he could but it still wasn't enough for Guy.

Something was wrong here and Guy was going to find out, "But, why can't you? it's your DAUGHTER! Don't you care about her WELL-BEING…Sir?" he squeaked as backed away a little, fearing he upset Mr. Bluff with his angry tone. He looked up to Mr. Bluff who had a look of disapproveal set on his face and was staring down at him coldness in his eyes. "Okay, I'm SORRY!" Guy backed down as he flinched away from the angry Mr. Bluff. Luckily, their disagreement was interrupted by the ring of Mr. Bluff's cell phone. He sighed as he took the cell phone from his pocket, "I gotta take this, it's my assistant, Bob!" he told Guy before walking near the door in the right corner close to where Sally was standing. Mr. Bluff gave her a warning look to get out of his way so he could talk in private, he pointed with his finger for her to go to the other side. Sally nodded and gave him a quick thumbs up before quickly walking off behind the corner. "No, Bob! NO! NO! That's not it, REMEMBER?" he reminded him of something sternly. Sally couldn't helped but eaves-drop a bit on the conversation. She snickered under her breath, spying always made her laugh just because she shouldn't. She pressed her ear the corner to hear the conversation better. "Do I HAVE to explain a MILLION times, Bob? REMEMBER? It's…" Bill reminded his aisstant, Bob of a certain something Sally should have never heard. Sally's stomach sunk when she heard those last words. Her eyes filled with tears and her hands shook. It was like her heart had broken into a million little pieces, who knew words could hurt so much? The world around her felt like it was spinning as thoughts raced through her mind. It felt like her life was over. The rims of her glasses filled with tears as she wished deeply to herself that she had never even heard the conversation, but deep down she knew it wouldn't have changed anything even if she didn't hear. She gathered herself the best she could and she diecded to leave because shee needed some time alone. She breathed heavily as she tried her best to control the tears that were unco,trollably dropping down her blue face one by one. She put a hand on one of the doors when she was stopped by a hand on her back. "HEY-AY! I thought you already left, babe!" Guy said to her when he noticed that she had been crying. He touched her face gently and wiped one of her tears away, "Hey, are you crying, babe?" he asked her softly. Sally managed to stifle a smile a little through the tears. The fact Guy was taking the time to wipe away her tears was enough to cheer her up a little. "I'm just…upset. That's all! I can't explain it!" she told him as the tears fell donw her face like a waterfall. Guy suddenly grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Sally felt comforted by his warm hug and suddenly her troubles melted away for just a moment. Sally rested her head on his shoulder as her tears stained his brown polo. "Sorry!" she mumbled into his ear. "What?" asked Guy. "I stained your shirt with my..tears!" she cried, feeling guilty for staining such an expensive shirt. Guy just hugged her, "Don't worry 'bout it, babe!" he responded kindly. Sally didn't want it to end, but when he finally released her from the hug she figured it was time for her to go. "Well, I guess I have to go…" Sally told him through her tears. Guy reached over and touched her shoulder, "Good bye, Sally." he bid her farewell with a kind smile before she walked out those double doors. She cried silently to herself on the way back to herself. Mr. Bluff finally hung up the phone and angrily shoved it back into his pocket.


	2. Bill's Scheming of a White Christmas

"The Ridiculous Journey to Kidsinlovania: A Tale of Marriage, Destiny, Determination, and REALLY REALLY, REALLY Bizzare Places"

Chapter 1: "Parent Pressure"

Bob White was reading the paper inside his home. He was humming a tune to himself as he smiled and gazed at a picture of himself on the wall. He was so proud of his achievements and political journey that he hoped soon that his son, Willy White would follow in his footsteps as a Mayor. But not of the Bluffington, forhe could let his son do that. He had aspirations of his own, and he wasdn't going to let even his son knock him down for that. He loved Willy, he really did but he wanted him to rule indepently and not follow in his very own footsteps. But to follow in a whole different path. He dreamed about it his whole life, seeing Willy as a mayor. Seeing him on a podium and speaking into a microphone to the people of wherever he would rule. He knew it would bring a tear to his eyes. Bob sighed proudly and nearly lost himself in a daydream when Willy walked into the room. He was carrying an grape-flavored orange soda. Willy took a large sip and it dripped down his chin as his father bid him a good morning. "Mornin', son…shine!" joked Bob as he pounded his fist on the table wwith laughter and his toupee nearly fell off of his head. "Get, it? Son…SHINE? Like, sunshine! Ya know, good mornin', sunshine?" he explained the joke but Willy stared blankly at his father and didn't respond. "I don't get it…" Willy replied dryly as he took another swig of his orange and grape soda.

He let out a large burp and laughed a little as he walked over to his father at the table and sat down. He peeked over at the paper, "Du-uh, whatcha, reading, Daddy?" he chuckled as he peered over at the other side of the paper. He couldn't read it quite well as he wasn't the best reader in Bluffington. "Duh-uh, is that you, Daddy?" guffawed Willy as he eagerly pointed to a picture of a a man who resembled his father in a blue suit with a jolly look on his face. He was clearly standing on a stage-like area and holding a microphone in his hands. Bob smiled at Willy as he sat down at the table and he thought how lucky he was to have him as a son. He didntlook a thing like him though and sometimes he wondered how it came out that way. Before he and his wife's divorce she looked nothing like him in the least. His wife was blonde, with a slim nose, a slightly skinny face, and full lips. Not a thing like Willy . Bob looked up in thought until he realized his son was tugging at the the newspaper. He then realized that he was pointing to a picture, "Now, what is it-" he began to say before getting cut off by Willy.

He looked down and realized that he was pointing to a picture of himself that he didn't even notice. "Oh, why it's ME…sorry, son, I ddin't even notice…" he chuckled as he began to read the text written under the picture. It read, "Young couple married on Saturday in the little-known country of Kidsinlovania: 14 year old girl, Mabelle, and 15 year old boy, Scotty, had the happiest day of their young life when they were happily married in a nearly unknown country of Kidsinlovania. Scotty said, 'I've never been this happy and I probably never will…you know, unless I finally get rid of these zits!'" Bob read with a chuckle at the little boy's quote. It'd be a shame for his young wife to hear him say that.

He continued to read, "The country is known for it's famous church for marrying eager young children who's love for one other is too strong to not want to take the biggest step up possible in their puppy-love relationships. It's perfectly legal, and we'd love to see parent's bringtheir little love-birds into our church for a lifetime of happiness" he read as he stroked his chin in thought, he had never heard of such a thing. It intrigued him. "Why, …if only Willy could have someone to marry…" he said to himself, Willy being completely unaware of what he was saying. "Then he could become the youngest mayor of a place that so unknown it doesn't even have a decent mayor!" he guessed, considering the place was so unknown that it couldn't possibly have a mayor. At least he thought. He watched Willy as he fixed himself some cereal that was labeled, "Beet Crunch Cereal". Willy then preceded to pour some of his grape-flavored orange soda in the cereal instead of milk. "If I could even FIND a girl that'd wanna marry him…" he laughed to himself at his son's odd quirk. Willy was an acquired fellow and he wished he'd find a girl who appreciated his different ways. He was special. Bob racked his brain for an idea ofhow he could somehow marry Willy off so he could rule over this mayorless town. "Say, Willy…is their any…females, in your life?" he asked him coyly with a a sly grin. Willy thought for a minute as he scratched his chin, "Duh,…well there was mom, until she magically left the house…" he guffawed, he was always closerto his dad than hi smom but he wondered whatever happened to her. The last time he remembered seeing her was when he heard she and his dad having a creative argument inside their bedroom. At least that's what his dad called it! Bob just did a face palm and put down the paper, that wasn't what he meant and he didn't feel very comfortable talking about he and his mom's divorce, it was personal and he never een told just said his mom wasn't here today…or the next day…or even the next day. Willy was too young to hear, he was 11. Willy eventually gave up, and didn't question why she was gone any longer. He figured it was no big deal and she was alright. He wasn't the type of get upset about something he didn't know about…he just took as a grain of salt that she just took a little break. Bob remembered why she couldn't be with his anymore, he was busy being mayor of Bluffington and she couldn't handle the stress of iot and thought that the power was giving him a big head once he forgot her first name. She was so sickened by his behavior that just a few days after she filed a divorce. Bob never wanted a divorce, nor was he heartbroken but he just accepted and was fine with the fact he had Willy to live with and they could have some time for themselves without any girls around. Just a manly household…that happened to be pink. But, that was her decision when they made the house. Bob was sort of embarrassed about it and wanted it white since it reminded him he could possibly be President someday but she refused to do anything but pink and he deicded to only put his own name on the outside of the house. Bob tried to stop thinking about and concentrated on Willy, "No, son, …not your mama! I mean, a non-platonic relationship you have with any girls in your class?" he asked him with a smile. Willy raised an eyebrow, "PLATON-WHAT?" he asked with bludging eyes as he took a big bite of his cereal and lipped some of the soda off of his mouth. Bob sighed,he never seemed to get any large words he used in a sentence. He didn't know what it turned out that way…he and his old wife wee both decently intelligent. "No, son, I mean…how should I say this?" he asked himself, pausing to think of an easier way to put it for Willy to understand better."I mean, do you think any of the girls in your class is kinda…good-lookin'? Like, you wanna ask 'em to the dance? Date 'em? Kiss 'em? Marry 'em?' he asked as he winked at him and chuckled a little. Willy was disgusted with this question, why was he always putting pressure on him to date? He was still at the age where girls were kinda gross to him and he wasn't interested in the dating scene, neither were his friends, Boomer and Ned. Girls made Willy sweat and sometimes even wet his pants. He didn't ever care to ask a girl to the dance, must less DATE THEM OR KISS THEM. Especially not MARRY THEM. He shuddered as he imagined himself in a tuxedo and Coonie Benge from his school was the bride. "Pucker up, my little hot-patootie!" she told him and she dipped himself and aggressively kissed him. Willy gagged as he went back to reality. "Nuh-huh, I don't like girls. I thought you knew that….rememeber how you were practically begging me to dance with a girl at the Valentines Dance that time?" Willy asked him. "I just don't like girls ….I just wanna hang out with my friends and have fun!" Willy told him honestly as he walked back over to the table with his cereal bowl in hand. Bob had a slight eye twitch at his response, his son really knew how to crush his dreams sometimes. "You mean…your enver gunna settle down with a nice girl? I mean, you know what they say, son, best friends may come and go but girlfriends….or wives, are forever!" he told him but Willy didn;tlook convinced in the least. "But,…that's not right. You and mom didn't last forever!" Willy corrected him. Bob rolled his eyes at Willy's response, he always tried to make it difficult. "Well,…that's different. I'm just sayin' your getting' pretty old and you need a nice girl who'll satisfy your emotional needs!" Bob told him, he wanted to get off the topic of his old wife. Willy shook his head continuously with an uncomfortable look on his face. "I have those?" he asked, e wasn't quite sure what emotional needs were and he was only 13! He didn't feel old…but if his dad said that was old, he'd believe it. "DON'T PUT ME IN A NURSING PLACE!" he begged, realizing that's where most old people ended up. Bob rolled his eyes, "Son,…I ain't gone put you in a nursin' home! Your notreally old…but you ARE old enough to date!" he told him. Willy pouted a little and looked down sadly, he didn't want to start dating and being pressure dinto it wasa making him feel like he was disappointing his dad by not doing it. "But, Dad…" he said weakly as he swirled his spoon around in his cereal and watched the soda cascade around in the bowl. Bob sighed, he felt bad for pressuring him but not bad enough to keep trying, he'd do it somehow! "Ah well, you'll change your mind…" he reassured him as he began to look at the paper once more. Willy moaned loudly, "I guess…" he sighed as he rested his head on his hand and didn't feel like eating his cereal anymore. Bob smiled, at least a small answer such as 'I guess' was enough for him. It gave him some hope. "Thank you, son. You make me proud!" he smiled at him as he got up form his chair and walked over to pat Willy's head before going to a meeting with Beebe' Bluff's father, Bill Bluff. "Now, son, I gotta go meet up with Mr. Bluff..we're plannin' to have Christmas together, ain't that excitin'? Don't know why, he ain't ever deicded to do this before. But I'm sure excited that we'll get to get together and spend Christmas together. Beebe's gone to there too!" he winked at Willy and Willy with frowned a little. He wasn'tsure if he wanted Mr. Bluff and Beebe there on Christmas Day. He didn'tlike Bebe at all, she was so full of herself and stuffy and he couldn't stand it. Christmas was his favorite day and she was going to ruin in…at least he'd get an expensive gift! Coming from the Bluff family and all, it'd be great!

"Gee,….that's new!" Willy replied, trying his best to find something nice to say about this gathering but that's all he could muster to say. He really hated it, Beebe Bluff was going to ruin his Christmas! Bob grinned happily, "I just KNEW you were gunna be thrilled!" he smiled happily before grabbing his green coat from the coat-wrack, "Now, any other child wouldn't feel comfortable with the fact a man he hardly even knows and his fake-nosed little girl comin'over for a day strictly for joy and family quality time, and completely interrupting the most special day of the year…but, NOT YOU! Son, you make me proud!" Bob told him as he wiped a tear from his eye and patted Willy's back before leaving."Well, I'll be seein' ya, Son.." Bob told him with a loving grin before exiting. Willy gave him a look of false joy before burying his head into the table, completely depressed that Christmas was going to be destroyed by Mr. Bluff and that snot-nosed Beebe Bluff. He wondered how his Dad knew her nose was fake, he never knew!

Willy sighed and began to talk to himself, "Ugh, having Mr. Bluff over for Christmas is gunna be a drag!" he told himself sadly. "I wish I could just tell my dad that I don't the idea…" he sighed. "Boomer always told me that whenever I felt bad… I could always sing a song. Maybe it'll work…" he told himself. Willycleared his throat, "Well, I've never been the kinda guy, that when I saw a girl I'd sigh, who do I look like…GUY? I've never saw a girl who made my temperature go hotter, who do I look like….ROGER?" Willy sung to himself. "I don't go around the school, hoping the girls would think I'm cool. I don't fall for Patti,Connie, Beebe, or Sally. No, they're not the right girls for me." he sung as he got up from his seat and danced around. "I don't sit around the dance, hoping a girl would dance with me, cause I'm just fine trading candies, but my Dad, he just can't see….that I'm just a no woman show. A no woman show…I'm just a no woman show. No matter which way he tells me to go…I'm a no woman show!" he sung, getting to the chorus, enjoying singing. "In the future, Idon't wanna settle down, or I'm also not sure about being the Mayor of the town. I just want to hang with Roger, along with Ned, and also Boomer. I don't wanna be somebody's groom, with a a black suit and a ploom…on my hat. I'd hate that! I don't wanna have three kids, just to say I did….the parent life's not for me!" he sung.

"I don't wanna end up in a home, when I'm like 43, because m wife and kids worn me down, and decreased all my energy. UGH, my brain vapor's locked!" he sung, speaking the last part.

"I'm a no woman show,why can't my Dad finally know? A no woman show, a no woman show…no matter where he tells me to go…I'm a NO WOMAN SHOOOOOW!" he broke down his last note loudly as he fell to his knees and the vas eon the counter shook and broke from the shrilliness of his last note. "Duh,…something broke!" he guffawed."Who knew I could break out in song?' he asked himself, taking focus off the vase.

Chapter 2: "Bill's been Scheming of a White Christmas"

Doug Funnie and all his friends were all gathered around in Swirly's, the most popular ice cream joint in all of Bluffington. Doug had to evacuate to a whole different restaurant as his after-school hangout when the Honker Burger became an upscale restaurant called Chez Honque. It was different than Honker Burger, Honker's sold burgers and ice cream was vastly different from burgers. He enjoyed it though, the place had really grown on him. He was a few pounds bigger because of the ice cream but it was worth it for him. Doug took a large spoonful of his Frothy Goat he had ordered a few minutes ago, they never got old. He wished Porkchop was there to eat a Peanutty Buddy with him but after he got in touble for bringing Porkchop in Honker Burger once, and Swirly's once, he figured it wouldn't be such a bright idea.

He rmemebered Roger brought his cat Stinky in too onc when Honker Burger was open and she nearly broke SKeeter's leg when she tried tripping him when he was holding that giant jumbo-szied burger he ordered. Stinky and Porkchop were banned ever since!

Doug awaited patiently for his best friend, Skeeter Valentine to arrive and it was that moment where Beebe Bluff entered with a brand new outfit on. She was wearing a red military-style jacket with white fur outlining the bottom of it and the sleeves. Her hair was styled in a high bun. She walked pridefully along the aisle of the restaurant and waved to Doug happily with a smile on her face.

"Hey there, Doug!" she greeted him as she sat down in the booth facing Doug. "Like my outfit? It's just in time for Christmas!" she told him as she ran her hands across the velvety material of her new jacket. Doug smiled at the interesting outfit she was wearing, honestly it was a little too Santa-like for his taste but he deicded to be polite about it since he didn't want a second strike of getting kicked out of Swirly's if she deicded to start a fight. Doug tugged at the collar of his green sweater-vest. "Well,…gee, it's nice. It's very…festive!" Doug commented as nervous sweat dripped down his face and back. He laughed nervously and his eyes shifted around the room. Beebe just smiled confidently, "I knew you'd like it. I reason I bought this is because my Daddy and I are going to the White House. Kinda a lame way to spend Christmas but I deicded to make the best of it and arrive in style!" she toldDoug, accepting the fact she wouldn't the perfect Christmas ever. Doug's eyes widened with excitement,"THE WHITE HOUSE? Like, THE White House?" Doug asked, interested if she'd get to meet the President. Beebe nodded, "Yep,…Mayor White and Willy in all they're obnoxious glory.." she admitted to Doug, she didn't know why he seemed excited about such a terrible way to spend Christmas. He was so confusing to her. Doug shot her a confused look and paused for a minute, "WAIT, so your not going to the White House in Washington? I thought that's what you meant. I didn't know you meant Willy's family." he said to her, feeling silly for thinking that was the case. Beebe giggled, "No,…I WISH!" she told himas she crossed her amrs aginest her chest. "My Daddy has never done this before, I don't WHY he thought it'd be a good idea!" she complained. Skeeter Valentine then walked into Swirly's and immediately walked over to Doug and Beebe's booth.

"Hey, guys…HONK HONK!" he greeted them amking his signature honking noises that he did all the time "How's it going? Oooh, a Frothy Goat!" Skeeter said as he pointed to Doug's delicious Frothy Goat he was eating. Doug thought for a minute, "Yeah I wonder why he did that right out the blue…that's new" Doug told her but before he could talk about Mr. Bluff's strange behavior Skeeter was at their table. "Hey man, I'm doing awesome-" he told Skeeter but was cut off by Beebe giving him a glare . "WHAT?" he asked her. Beebe was still a little angered about what her father's plans for Christmas that she was peeved that anyone else seemed like they were having a good time and could act so positive.

Skeeter looked over at Beebe who was pouting and crossing her arms, she seemed to not even care that her own boyfriend was here, liked something was on her mind. "HONK HONK! What's wrong, Beebe?' he asked compassionately as he took a seat beside her and put his arm around hercoyly. Beebe growled a little as she removed his arm from her neck, she didn't want to get romantic and affectionate right now. "Hello Skeeter.." she greeted him coldly with an apathetic look on her face. Skeeter looked at her, shocked by her strange behavior. Somrhing was definitely wrong with her. He hoped she didn't want to break up, he didn't have eyes for any other girl in Beebe Bluff Middle except for Beebe Bluff herself!

"Whoah,Beebe, what's wrong?' he asked her. "Oh no,….you don't want to break up with me, do ya? Because I still like you, it's just I haven't called as much cause my family and I were getting ready for Christmas!" he explained to her. Beebe rolled her eyes, "Ugh, Christmas…see that's the problem!" she shot back at him. Skeeter scratched his head, he always thought Beebe loved Christmas and was looking forward to it 2 months in advance. Something was wrong and he was going to find out. "But Beebe, you LOVE Christmas. What's wrong?" he asked her in a concerned tone.

Beebe's face softened a little and she sighed sadly. "It's just that I won't be spending Christmas at home with the people I love or at least tolerate.." she admitted to Skeeter. Skeeter was confused, "Well, I mean your servant's sren't always the nicest dudes around…but hey, they aren't that bad. WAIT, not at home, what do you mean?" he asked. Beebe sighed, "I'm spending Christmas with the White's. It was Daddy's decision and he knos I HATE them, it's going to TOTALLY ruin my Christmas completely!" she screamed as she burred her face into Skeeter's shoulder and openly cried which she felt like doing since she first heard about it. Skeeter awkwardly patted her back,"Okay then…that's new!" he told told."C'mon, the Whites are fun , they aren't geniuses but that just makes them for funto hang with. Unless Roger' sthere…" he told her as he bit his lip. Beebe screamed into his shirt, "I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT, NOW IT'S EVEN WORSE!" she screamed at Skeeter as she pushed him aside and cried into her hands. Skeeter was sarting to feel awkward as he left the booth, he couldn't handle crying. "Well, look at the time. I gotta go…uh, BYE! See ya, man. HONK HONK!" he big Doug and Beebe farewell and he quickly bolted out the door, eager to get away from his overly-sensitive girlfriend. Doug raised at eyebrow at Skeeter's sudden exit, he wa sonly there for 5 minutes. he must have gotten freaked out by Beebe's tears. Beebe whined loudly as she buried her head into the table and sobbed openly. Doug just sat there and tried to act normal ass Beebe got stares from everyone in the restaurant. "Gee, what's wrong with your girlfriend, dude?" a boy with spiky green hair asked as he passed by Doug and saw Beebe's frantic crying. Doug got up from the booth and placed his hands on his hips, "Hey, she is NOT my girlfriend She's just a girlmw ho's my friend. Maybe she has some emotional problems…but it's not her fault. You'd be like that too if your Dad wanted to spend Christma sat a guy you hardly know' house, wouldn't you?" Doug defended Beebe as he got up in the green-haired boy's face. The boy backed away, "Well, if you put it like that.." he replied as he walked off in a hurry, eager to get away from Doug and Beebe. Doug sat back down and noticed Beebe was still crying, "Beebe, don't worry. It's going to be okay! " he told her, he had to think of something so she'd stop embarrassing him with her emotions. He racked his brain and rmemebered what Skeeter said he was getting her for Christmas. That'd cheer her up for sure. Beebe was like Marilyn Monroe and thought diamonds were a girl's best friend, and it juts so happened Skeeter was getting her a diamond ring for Christmas. She was going to flip her lid, he just knew it! "Beebe…I know somrthing that might you feel better!" he told her. Beebe sighed loudly and lifted her head back up as he wiped some of the tears off her cheek. "Well, it better be something good if it's going to solve THIS problem!" she moaned.

Beebe crossed her arms and awaited his answer."I know what Skeeter's getting you for Christmas…" Doug whispered to her, he wasn't supposed to tell but he was in desperation of cheering her up. Beebe squealed a little,"REALLY? What is it?' she asked him excitedly, it didn't take much to cheer Beebe up. "He's getting you…a ring, but PLEASE don't tell him I told you. I wasn't supposed to say anything…and he'd get md even I even thought about telling you!" he said to her quickly, as he made sure Skeeter was no where around the restaurant. Bebe giggled wildly as she clapped her hands gleefully, it was so romantic. Skeeter had never given her a ring before, it was almost like he wanted to amrry her. She wasn't exactly hoping for that, but she thought it was sweethe'd buy her something so meaningful that would represent them taking the next big step in their relationship with one touched her thoughtPlus, she loved anything sparkly that was expensive. She had to admit to herself that she would be a teensy bit disappointed if it wasn't a real diamond but she still thought it was a thoughtful and romantic gesture of Skeeter to all people, it was out of character considering all the shallow and cheap gifts he had gotten her for her birthday, Valentines Day, and Christmas before. She'd never forget the tacky Valentine he gave her that time in the shape of his face. She nearly puked.

"That's so amazing! Doug, thank you so much for telling me!" she thanked him with a sweet smile. Doug smiled in return, "But you can't tell him, alright?" he reminded her. Beebe smiled and nodded her head. It was then that they heard the clack of a heel walk against the floor of the establishment. They could nearly hear the sound of a guitar riff in the background as the steps got closer to their table. "UGH, what is that music? Where is it coming from?" asked Beebe as she covered her ears from the loud music from out of nowhere. "I don't know. It's weird!" Doug replied as they could feel the presence of someone behind them. "Ugh, Roger…" Doug moaned as he saw Roger standing directly behind Beebe with a smirk on his face so he was about to do something to spite them.

"Roger, go find another place to eat! Why are you always here?" Doug asked him with a sigh. Roger cackled loudly at Doug's remark,"Oh, can it, Funnie! I enjoy doing this! Everybody's gotta have a life purpose and mine is…well, making your life a miserable nightmare!" he laughed wildly. Beebe turned around and rolled her eyes at Roger, "Ugh, I thought I smelled a rat!" she quipped, trying her best to ignore Roger and then maybe he'd deicded to go away if he thought he wasn'tbothering them.

"Hey, Bluff! Ya know what I love? Chritmas songs!" he told her. Beebe scoffed,"YOU? CHRISTMAS SONGS? Since when do you like those?" she asked him. "Last Christmas were were practically threatening to slug Willy if he didn't stop playing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' last year at my Christmas party!" she reminded him. Roger laughed, "Well, that was last year. And speakin' of Willy…I heard a little song on the radio that reminded me of you!' he told her. Beebe was a little suspicious, "Alright…if you say so. Since when do you even think about me in a positive way?" she questioned him."Well, ever since I heard…" he told her as some slow music played in the background. "Your Dad's been scheming of a White Christmas…" he sung. "Yeah, that's right…I ain't talkin' snow. I'm talkin' my friend Willy!" he said, stopping his singing to explain. "It ain't like the one's you used to know. Oh, you'll be with your dad, Bill-y but also Willy, and the Mayor from a year agooooo!" he sung, hitting the last note loudly. "Your Dad's been scheming of a White Christmas, with two guys just aren't bright, yeah your day will be dreary,and don't feel right, as long as you spend it with the…WHIIITES!"he sung as he jumped onto the table and pretended to play electric guitar as the crowd around him stared and some were even clapping. "I know, I know! I'm great, aren'tI? Who wants to hear it again? Standing ovation, anyone?" he asked the adoring crowd of customers. Beebe shot him a look of pure detest as she yanked him by his hand off the table. "NO, THYE DON'T!" she yelled at him. "Roger…get OUT! Just, get OUT!" she ordered him as the crowd whispered and had their eyes glued at the fight between the two. "Geesh, can'ta guy have a little fun teasing his friend about what an awful Christmas they're gunna have? People are so sensitive these days!" he told her as he walked over to the line to get an ice cream. Beebe scowled, "UGH…that Roger! I can't stand him! He always tries to make things worse for me!' she cried as a tear ran down her cheek again. Doug moaned, "NOT AGAIN!" he said as he watched Bebe hopelessly sob once again.

Chapter 3: "Did You Hear What I Heard?"

Willy White took a look at himself in the mirror, it was the big night. The night he had been dreading for two whole days. He tried to put on a cheerful face but it wouldn't work. His Dad had made him wear an ill-fitting blue tuxedo and a red tie, he felt evn made him wear a satin pocket hanky inside the pocket of his tuxedo to match his tie. His shoes were leather and black with fringed material at the sole. He looked like a genuine Bluff, but he didn'tlike it very much. He wanted to stay in his pajamas on Christmas Eve like he always did, it was tradition, but since those snot-nosed Bluffs would be hear his father said he had to impress them, for some reason he didn't quite understand.

Sure they were rich and owned the town, but his father was never worked up like this before, and it was freaking him out. Willy adjusted his red tie awwardly as he shot his relfection an unsure look. At least he didn't make him do anything to his hair, he liked his hair the way it was and didn't want to use any hair gel and look like some stuffy and upperlclass snob. Willy wrinkled his large nose at his tights pants. He was seriously eating at Swirly's too much for his own good. The moment of silence in his room was broken when his father burst through the door and was looking for him."Willy? When are you gone hurry down? The Bluff'sare almost here! You need to look presentable!" he advised him.

Willy moaned, "But, Daddy, look at me…I already look adequate enough to impress them!" he told his father, he didn't intend on doing anything else, he felt ridiculous enough as it was!

Bob sighed, he did look quite handsome and he was hoping he'dlook his best, he figured that since he was probably uncomfortabl enough that he wouldn't make him d anything else to his appearance. "Alright…wait, how do you know what adequate even means?" Bob questioned his son's surprising knowledgable vocabulary. Willy thought for a minute, "Duh,…from Roger! He's pretty smart, ya know?" Willy told him. Bob nodded, "Well, that's real nice to know you have a friend who'll teach you things!" he told him as he walked over and patted his back."Uh-oh, I better not do that…I'll crease your tux!" he joked. Willy moaned loudly.

"Dad…how long is this gunna take?" Willy asked, he didn't want Mr. Bluff over for too long. "Well, son, don't rush it…we're gone have a wonderful time. Plus, their might be some surprises that'll keep things real excitin'…" he reassured him with a suspicious grin on his face that made Willy wonder what kind of surprises he meant."Duh,…that's great! Like, presents? What kind of surprises do you mean?" asked Willy curiously as he looked up his father who was taller than he was. Bob laughed a bit nervously as he adjusted his tie, which was a nervous habit he always had.

Willy could tell he was hiding something. "Uh, well not presents, son….you'll see!" he told him quickly, appearing to want to change the subject of what surpises were in store. He pushed Willy forward towards the door,"Well,look at the time! Mr. Bluff and his family will be here in a minute now!" he told Willy as he aggressively pushed him towards the door."Duuh.." Willy said, not sure of what to make of his eagerness as he was nearly shoved out the door."WAHH!" yelped Willy as he fell down on his knees after getting pushed by Bob. "Sorry, son!" Bob apologized, looking a little guilty for rushing him. Willy got up and dusted off his pants, "No problem, Dad!" he replied as he walked down stairs, the Bluffs were not there quite yet. He hoped that deep down, they would find a way to not make it. Maybe something would come up! Maybe they deicded spending Christmas with he and his Dad would be lame compared to having a fancy Christmas at their mansion. At least he hoped so. He crossed his fingers as his Dad walked down stairs. "Dad, the Bluff's are late! I think they should have been here by now! I think they're probably too busy to come, why don't we go eat at Chez Honque or something? they're probably not even gunna show up. We don't need to celebrate Christmas with them, c'mon!" he tried his best to convince his father as he grabbed onto his blazer and tried to drag him towards the door, hoping they'd miss the Bluffs and they'd get so ma dthat weren't home that they'd never agree to do a get together again!

Bob released his son's hand off his blazer and straightened it back up, "Now, son,they're gone be here. Just wait!" he reassured him as he sat down on the couch to watch some Tv before they arrived.

He turned thechannel to channel 45 and preceded to watch Mayor Tippy Dink do a speech. "I think the major problems in Bluffington are mainly pollution problems, Lucky Duck Lake is filled with all kind of littering that citizens have carelessly polluted it with. Plus, toxic smoke coming from Bluffco Industries is one of the major reason creatures residing in the lake have no clean water and some even dieing a slow and painful death…" she spoke into a microphone to the large crowd surrounding her who were holding up supportive and some offending signs of their opinion of Tippy.

"Also, the second biggest offender of Bluffington is our city streets. We desperately needless littering and some are even unpaved, making drivers have wrecks more and more everyday…" she White was making a mocking gesture with his hand at Tippy's speech."Oh, blah, blah, blah.." he mocked her as he rolled his eyes. "At least I was a good mayor. Look at that woman,Willy, she's crazy in the head! She disgusts me!" he said as he stared at Tippy on the TV screen with a look of detest and disbelief. Willy nodded, "Yeah, she's weird!" he agreed with his father as he walked over by the looked at him lovingly, "Your right, son. Your right…these are dark days in Bluffington!" he comforted him as he patted his back. "And LESS MALLS! Less shopping amounts to MORE TREES!" Tippy cheered as she got applause from nearly everyone in the audience. "Daddy, why doesn't she like malls?" Willy asked him with sad eyes.

Bob looked at him solemnly, "I don't know, son,…like I said, these are dark days!" he said in a serious tone and he hugged him closely, he knew these new views in Bluffington was too much for the kids to handle! "Duh, she;s a mean lady!" Willy replied as he hugged him back. As their sweet moment ended, they heard a knock on the door."KNOCK KNOCK!" a southern voice said from behind the door. Willy moaned as the voice rung in his ears, it was obviously Mr. Bluff judging by the voice. He hoped so deeply that he couldn't make it but he knew not all Christmas miracles can come true. Bob turned off the TV, "UGH, I can't take this woman no more!" he complained as he changed the channel to a cartoon about a pink bear and a male doll,"Now, this look's like entertainment!" he said as he sat back and relaxed. It was then he heard the doorbell and a knock, followed by a familiar voice, "That must be the Bluff's!" he told Willy excitedly, Willy just stood there and didn't respond. Bob walked over to the door and peered into the blinds to see Beebe, Betty, and Bill Bluff all standing outside with smiles on their faces. "They are just the nicest people!" he said to himself as he eagerly opened the door. The mix of voices of all the family filled the room simulaniously that Bob could hardly comprehend what each of them were saying. "Why, hello there!" he greeted them with opened arm as he and Betty hugged. He walked over to Bill, "I'm so glad ya'll made it!" he told Bill as they exchanged a hand shook his hand in return firmly with a genuine smile, "Well, we wouldn't miss it for the world! Would we, Beebe?" asked Bill as he looked over at his daughter who was wearing her red velvet military-style jacket with the white trim along the sleeves and bottom like she wore into Swirly's. She was wearing some black stocking under it and some matching boots which were desighned specifically for the coat itself. Her earrings were round and gold which complemented her outfits perfectly. Her hair was curled all over and was pulled into a ponytail, and she was weaing a ridiculously big red bow. Willy wrinkled his nose at Beebe, she looked like a spoiled little 6 year old, he had never seen such a look on her before. If that was supposed to impress him, her father sure didn't do a good job taste-wise. He was lucky he was rich and well-respected…if he would even be respected anymore after Beebe's getup! Bob admired Beebe's new outfit, he loved how festive it looked and thought it was very /-appropriate. He never cared for how she dressed before but he thought she looked lovely."My, my, Beebe! Don'tyou look like a pretty little Christmas ornament?" he complemented her as he walked over and patted her shoulder.

Beebe rolled her eyes, "Is that a complement?" she shot back at him as she crossed her arms over her chest with an unimpressed look on her face. She was already hating every minute of his was a bit shocked at her reply, she certainly wasn't the most polite girl around, she had quite the attitude on her hands.

"Well, of course it is, sweet pea!" he responded to her rude remark in a pleasant tone, he didn't want to upset Mr. Bluff and completely ruin everything! "It better be." Beebe mumbled which her father heard and he gave her an upset look. Beebe gulped as her father shot her a look, and mouthed "Sorry". "Go ahead, darlin'! Go talk to Willy, tell me how handsome he looks in his blue tuxedo!" he whispered to her as he pointed at him with his cane. Willy was pouting by the stairs, refusing to make eye contact with the Bluffs and felt uncomfortable the way he saw Mr. Bluff point in his direction. Beebe whined a shrill whine, "But Daddy, you know I like Skeeter! And plus…he's WILLY! He's not my type. That's gross!" she complained as she stomped her foot and continued crossing her arms. Mr. Bluff gave her a look of disapproval, "Now, Beebe-doll, you need to polite to Willy. You never know…you might have to end up spending a lot of time with him someday.." he warned her as he put his hands on her shoulder and talked in a low voice so Bob couldn't hear their conversation.

Beebe stuck out her tongue in digust, "Yuck! What'sdo you mean by that, Daddy?" she asked, getting confused by the way he was saying that. Bill sighed a little, "I mean, someday you and Willy might have you know…have a partnership and end up having to tolerate eachother, and maybe end up realizing he's a great boy!" he told her. Bebe looked shocked,"PARTNERSHIP? Look, Daddy, I don't know what your talking about. Willy and I hardly even speak to eachother at school! H;e sso immature! I'd never have any kind of partnership with him!" she told him bluntly. "Look, sugar, just go talk to the boy! You might find something in common! Now, tell him he looks nice and be polite!" he ordered her as pushed her towards Willy and followe din her foot-steps to make sure she said it. Beebe grumbled as her father pushed her into Willy's direction. "Hello there, William! How are ya doin'?" Mr. Bluff asked him with a friendly smile as Willy looked at him unappreciavely as he leaned his head aginest the stair case, only interested in being a wall flower."Duh, I'm fine, I guess.." he replied, even though he was obviously miserable. Mr. Bluff put his hands on Beebe's shoulders, "Willy,Beebe wants to tell you somethin'!" he said partly to Willy and partly to Beebe as he gave her a wink. Beebe groaned loudly, making it obvious she didn't want to say what was coming next."Willy…you look very nice in that suit!" she told him with as little enthusiasm as she could muster which was followed by her rolling her couldn'thelp but snicker at the obvious acting she was doing, Bill was probably forcing to her to say that, but it sure was entertaining hearing it come out of her mouth. He tried to hold in his snickers, "Duh, thanks!" he replied as he bit the inside of his cheeks to make sure he wouldn't stifle a grin. Beebe glared at Willy and crossed her arms. "WOW, SPARKS! Ya'll are just too much!" he said loudly enough that Bob would believe the two were actually getting along. Bob wiped a tear from his eye, knowing the two were bonding together. He rushed over to where they were standing and hugged them both at the same time, "See, I knew ya'll would be friends. Just takes a little conversation!"he told them as they both struggled to get out of his arms, especially Beebe. Beebe rolled her eyes as he let them go. "But, Dad, we're-" Willy began tosay but he were cut off by Bob's voice. "Now, young people, let's get on to the presents! Oh, Beebe, your just gunna LOVE what I bought ya at the mall!" he told her with a wink. For the very first time that night, Bebe actually had the smallest feeling of happiness. If it's from the mall, it HAS to be good! At least a great gift would make up for the miserable night she was already having. She really hoped it was that new scarf from The Horse and Buggy shop, she had been eyeing it the past week but didn't get around to getting it yet. It wasn't she didn't have the money, because she was the richest girl in town! It's just she didn't get around to finally getting her hands on it quite yet.

It was brown and silk with the letters H and B on them for Horse and Buggy. She just knew it'd go great with her new brown dress she bought from the Pomogranite Democracy, and the new brown heels she bought from Shoes N Shoes. She sighed as she imagined herself tossing the scarf over her shoulder. She hoped that maybe her Dad had mentioned it to Mayor White! "Sounds like a good idea to me, Mr. White!" she said in a surpringly cheerful tone as she walked over a table and sat down in one of the chairs."Well, I'll go get it right now!" Mayor White responded as he walked upstairs to go get Beebe' gift. "William, I just so happen to have a real nice gift for you too! And your father of course!" Bill told Willy as he sat down in the chair beside Beebe. Willy nodded with a small smile as he sat down eside Mr. Bluff and eagerly awaited his present, if it was from the Bluff'sit had to be something expensive and nice! He was actually excited, it'd be the only highlight of the party! It was that moment when Mr. White walked downstairs wwith an unusually large present wrapped in pink paper with flowers all over it. There was another one which was fairly small on top of it wrapped in brown and burgundy striped paper, and another which was moderate sized on top of the others in purple paper with a pink bow on the middle of it. was clearly struggling to carry them all . Bluff laughed a little, "My, aint that a whole lotta presents, ain't it Beebe-doll?" he asked Beebe with a smile ashe placed his caneon the ground, he didn't feel like carrying it around right now. Beebe's face lit up at the beautifully wrapped gifts, but was disappointed when the one which was obviously her's since it was wrapped in pink paper was larger than she expected.A scarf or any fashion item wouldn't possibly be in such a box, unless he was trying to fool her!

She didn't get worked up about it quite yet, she still had a little bit of faith in his gift choices."Mom, c'mon! We're about to open presents!" Bebe shouted over at her mother as she motioned for her to come over."I'll be over there, honey!" she told Beebe as she walked over with two decently large presents for Willy and Bob and sat down beside Willy. Willy smiled at her, "Gee, are those presents for me?" he askec curiously as he took one from her hands and began to shake it. It made a bit of a clangy noise when he shook it. Betty gave him a slightly offended look when he yanked the present out of her hands, "Yes, dear. They are." she told him with a bit of coldness in her tone. Willy didn't seem to notice though, he still shook and shook the gift around. It was then when she took it out of his hands and placed it back on her lap. Willy just sat there with a blank look on his face. Mr White took a seat beside Betty after he placed all three of his gifts on the table. Betty then placed her's on the table next. "Alright, let's get down to business, shall we?" Mr. Bluff announced as he picked his cane back up and strolled over to the gift tablke and picked up the brown and burgundy striped wrapped gift with his name written on it on a reindeer sticker. "Well,this must be for me." he said with a light chuckle as he took the present over to his seat and preceded to open it. "Well, what on Earth could this be?" he asked everyone as he pulled out a lovely new watch. It was golden with diamonds encrusted in the inside of it. It was perfect for him! He didn't even have to pretend to like it! "MY, what a lovely watch you bought me!" he told Bob with a genuine smile as he slipped in on his arms and showed everyone."Well, how do I look?" he asked the crowd. Everyone nodded and Willy gave a thumbs-up. "Glad ya liked it, Bill!" Bob said to him as he walked over to the gift tbale and gave the purple wrapped present to Betty."Oh, Bob, you shouldn't have!" she giggled as she took the gift out of his hands and ripped the paper off to see a white box. She pulled the taped top of the box off to see a beautiful antique coffee pot."Oh, Bob,you know how I just adore antiques!" she said to him as she placed iton the table."Its perfect! You couldn't found me a better gift!" she said to himself as he smiled in return."Well,I'm glad you like it!" he said to her. "Okay, MY TURN!"Beebe squealed as she bolted out of her seat and rushed over to the table and struggled to carry the heavy pink wrapped present. Beebe placed itin her seat and violently ripped at the paper to see a large brown box which tape around the top of it."Ugh, it's sealed. DADDY, open it!" she demeanded with her hands on her hips as he walked over and pulled out his pocket knife to open it for her."I'll get it, sweet pea!" he told her as he sliced around the box's top and it was finally opened. Beebeknocked over the tall box since she couldn'treach inside the box to pull out the gift from that angle. She then pulled out a gift which ended up to be a white dollhouse . Bebe just stood there, unsure of what to say. She surely was disappointed, didn't Mr. White already know she was 13 and was too old to even be playing with dolls…especially not doll HOUSES! "Wow…" she said as stod there in awe, excited to hear what she had to say about his gift. Willy was trying to hold in his laughter at the unexpected shot him an angry look which made him flinch. "DO ya like it, Beebe?" asked , amking her feel a little guilty."Sure.." she responded, making it unclear of whether she truly liked it. But Bob surely took it well and smiled ear to ear."I KNEW You'd like it! See, if you have your little Barbies at home they won't be homeless anymore!" he joked. Beebe laughed a fake laugh at his joke.

"Now, who's turn is it?" Bob asked as he scratched his chin in thought. Willy grinned as he jumped up from his seat and began jumping frantically,"OOH, OOH, OOH!" he exclaimed as he jumping up and down and eagerly awaited for his Dad to notice that it was his turn to open his gift. "Oh, why of course…Willy, you can open your gift now!" Bob said to him as he carried a package in orange paper over to his seat and ripped at the bright paper to see a simple brown polo shirt with medium sleeves ,an argyle print, and a popped collar. It certainly wasn't the gift Willy was hoping for,it wasn't his style. It was too preppy. Mr. Bluff didn't know him very well and he understood that, so he knew that was the reason he gave him such a shirt."Gee,…it's very…tailored!" Willy said as he scanned his eyes over the shirt, thinking of the nicest possible thing to say about it."Uh, thanks.." he continued with a meek and meaningless tone as he put the shirt back inside the bx and placed it on the table. Bill smiled, "Glad ya like it, William! Thought that'd be a real nice style for ya!" he reassured him, Willy gave him an awkward thumbs-up before turning his head in the opposite direction. "Now, Robert, it'syour turn!" Betty told him as she crossed her legs as waited to see what he thought of his gift. "Oh yeah…of course!" he said as he walked over to the table and picked up the very last present which was wrapped in shiny green paper with a big darker green ribbon tied around untied the ribbon and opened the box to see a personalized picture frame which read,"Vote For Me". Bob was so touched by such a thoughtful and spirit-lifting gift that he was speechless."Oh my…Bill, this is wonderful!" he said as he admired some more. "It'llalways remind me that somedy people will finally..vote for me, again!" he said as he began to well up in tears. "Plus, it'll go with my vote for me clock!" he laughed. "Well, we noticed you said it sometimes…a lot of times…all the time. So, Betty and I figured to put it on the frame!" he explained to him. Bob smiled a genuine smile at him, "Well, there couldn't have been anything more fantastic!" he thanked him. Bill shook his hand and smiled. Beebe rolled her eyes as she watched her father give his gift to Bob and saw what was inside, it was so tacky beyond her belief! She stuck up her nose and made a gagging noise , "Oh, PLEASE! How tacky, could Daddy have possibly gave him something more stupid?" she mumbled under her breath as everyone didn't even acknowledge she was saying anything. They were too lost with mindless mingling, she couldn't wait for this horrendous party to end and she could spend Christmas with her family at her mansion. Bill Betty, and Bob were giggling and laughing loudly as the conversation flowed unanimously. "Well, look at the time…" Bill said as he glanced down at his watch and Beebe and Willy were clearly waiting in anticipation for the words, 'guess we need to get going'. Beebe and Willy were both crossing their fingers behind their backs hopefully. "Your right, Bill, it's time to DANCE!" Bob exclaimed as Bill laughed and nodded his head. "You took the words right outta my mouth!" Bill replied as Betty smiled eagerly. Bill walked over to Beebe's seat as he saw her daughter's disappointed face, "Hear that, Beebe-doll? We're gunna start dancin'. You can see your Daddy bust a move to "Run, Run, Rudolph"" he laughed as he broke into disco-like dance movements as Beebe watched in horror. "Ugh…" Bebe replied as she crossed her arms over her chest, unwilling to get out of her seat.

Dancing was not what she felt like doing, it was only going to make things worse unless she was actually happy! Bill was confused why she wasn't being a social butterfly like she was usually. "What's wrong, honey bunch? You ain't in the mood to groove?" he joked. He still didn't get a response out of his daughter. "I don't wanna dance though…" Willy got up out of his chair and told his father. Bob put his hands on his hips, "Now, Willy, the Bluffs ain't ready to leave yet so ya better try and have a good time! Why, don't you ask Beebe for a dance?" he asked him with the most convincing face he could come up with. Willy stuck out his tongue in disgust, "YUCK! I'm not dancing with Beebe!"

he told his father. Bob had a disappointed look on his face and was hoping to make him feel guilty by it. "Well, that's alright. Leave poor little Beebe out in the cold without a dance partner. You just leave 'er sittin' in a chair and lookin' sad like she is now!" he tried his best to make him feel horrible for not dancing with her. Willy was completely unaffected by his father's attempt of making him feel like an awful person. "Duh, okay!" he responded with a small guffaw. His father looked at him in disgust, "Willy, how could you?" he told him with a shameful look on his face. He then yanked him by the arm aggressively, "That's alirght! Your dancin' with her anyways!" he ordered him as he dragged him in her direction. "Ugh…" moaned poor Willy as his father dragged him along. He wished he was better at saying no but he wasn't. This was the worst night of his entire life, even worse than when Roger fell in love with Doug's sister, or even when Roger went on that long trip with his mom. He was lost and confused those days but today was about to top it! When they got over to Beebe's chair, she was still sitting there talking with her dad who was trying to convince her to dance, once again unsuccessfully. "Oh, Beebe!" Bob said to get her attention. Beebe sighed and shot him a look of disinterest. "What?" she asked apathetically. Bill smiled over at him and winked. Bob winked back at him. "Beebe, Willy would love to dance with you!" Bob told Beebe. Beebe raised an eyebrow and figured it was another attempt of her forming a friendship or even relationship with Willy, which still wasn't going to happen in a million years. She couldn't take it anymore, when he complemented her dress was weird enough but dancing with him would be even worse for her! She stood up from her chair with her hands placed firmly on her hips, "NO! I wouldn't dance with him if he was the last boy in Bluffington! If you think I'm ever doing that, your NUTS!" she yelled as she stomped her foot in anger. Bob, Bill, and Betty looked shocked at her misbehavior, they had never seen her that bold and angry before. They had no clue how much she hated Willy, Bob especially thought they were good friends upon going to the same school together. He never imagined he'd be wrong! Willy just stood there and felt slightly offended at Bebe's insults towards him. He knew she hated him, but not that much. "Young, lady.." Bill said, breaking the silence. "Your are GOING to dance with Willy and your going to do it NOW!" he ordered her. Bebe gave up it was only going to lead to drama if she tried to argue, she deicded to suck it up and pretend she was dancing with Dylan Farnum or even Skeeter. She sighed and tried to calm down and find peace the best she could. "Fine…I'll dance with him." she said reluctantly as she held her head down sadly. Willy moaned loudly, he wished he was anywhere but here right now! Bill beamed at his duaghter's surprising decision, "Thank you, darlin'!" he told her gently as he motioned for her to follow him over to the small dance area by the fire place. Betty smiled and giggled as she brought over a blue boom box and placed it on a white table. Willy sighed as he walked over, he wanted to get this over with. Bill gave Betty a wink as she nodded in return. She then walked over behind the couch and rummaged through her purse and was obviously looking for something. Beebe's heart beat rapidly as she waited nervously for the 'okay' so she could get this dreaded dance over with. This was the worst Christmas ever. Willy noticed Bob was warming his hands in front of the fire and wasn't paying attention. "Ya know, I don't really wanna do this…" Willy admitted to Beebe. Beebe scoffed and nodded in agreement, "I KNOW! Me neither! My Daddy can be so stubborn sometimes!" she whispered to him. Willy nodded and guffawed, "Yeah, mine too! Can't they see we're miserable? This Christmas is the worst yet!" he whispere din response. "Join…the…crowd!" she responded sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Beebe felt the presence of someone hovering behind her. "Well, look what it is? MISTLETOE!" the voice said, Beebe recognized it being her Dad. Suddenly, before Beebe could react she felt her head being shoved forward and felt the taste of someone's lips on hers. Her heart jumped in shock when she saw in front of her Willy pressing his lips right on hers. She tried to escape the grip of her fathe'rs hands on her head but she couldn't. Willy nearly gagged from the suddenness of the kiss. He had never been more digusted, this was his first kiss and it would hopefully be his last. He couldn't believe his father would ever stoop so low! He tried to escape the grip of HIS father's hands on his head, but like Beebe he couldn't escape. They had never been so angry and revolted at anything their fathers had ever done. It was almost like they were trying to force them on eachother, but they then came to a realization that was that was exactly it. They didn't know why, but it was a hard fact that that was the case! Willy mumbled through Beebe's mouth on his, and was nearly out of breath as they're fthers finally separated them. Beebe's face was fiery red with anger, even more angry than before. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" she screamed so loudly that Willy had to cover his ears from her shrilliness. Willy was hypervenalating from feeling breathless, he was too busy gathering himself to ask his father what was it about. Bill backed away, feeling a little intimidated by his daughter's raging anger. "Now, Beebekins…it's not what you think. I know your mad but…" he said but was cut off by Beebe. "It IS what I think! Your trying to get Willy to ask me out!" she corrected him as she pointed her finger at him. Mr. Bluff laughed a bit nervously, "Like I said, it ain't what you think! O can honestly say, I ain't trying to get Willy to be your little boyfriend!" he told her honestly but Bebe was still a bit suspicious of his motives, what ELSE would they be doing? She wasn't buying it! "Oh, yeah right, Daddy! That HAS to be the case. Well, guess what? He's NOT MY TYPE. So, could you PLEASE get over it?" she asked, on the verge of tears even though she wasn't going to openly show it. Bill wished the party was going smoother, but it wasn't. He would get up and leave right now if it wasn't fo his own reasons he wanted to stay. He deicded to get off the subject of she and Willy kissing by starting some music. "Well, Beebe-cakes. I feel terrible about what I did!" he told her with false sincerity but she was actually buying it a little.

"Why don't we just relax and listen to some nice Chirstmas music?" he asked as she put his hands on his knees and got down to her level. Beebe smiled a little, he could never make her mad for too long. R-really? I don't?" she asked with a tint of hopefulness in her voice, she hoped he said what she thought he said! Bill sighed, "No, honey. You don't have to dance with William…" he told her with a gentle smile. Beebe smiled happily and hugged him, "Thank you, Daddy!" she told him as everyone gathered around the boombox. Bill deicded to take the upper-hand with what music to play, "Whoah now, I'll pick ya'll out a nice tune to dance to…alonE. But I still wouldn't say no to couple dancing.."he told Beebe with a wink, still hoping she'd change her mind. Beebe groaned and crossed her arms, " DADDY!" she scolded him.

Bill tried to calm her down, "Alright, alright!" he said as he put in a CD and pressed the 'play' button on the boom box. He then exchanged a wink with Bob. Willy and Beebe looked at eachother as they saw their Dads continuously wink at eachotheer every time something bad happened, "Okay, I'm a littlesuspicious the way they keep winking!" she whispered to Willy. Willy nodded as his lpurple hair bobbled a little, "Right! I'm a little scared what's next…" he whisperd to her as strange music began to play. "Love and marriage, love and marriage go together like a horse and carriage. This I tell you, brother, you can't have one without the other…" the song played from the boombox in a loud fashion as Willy and Beebe stood there looking confused and dazed. "Um, Daddy?" asked Beebe yelled over the loud music. Bill laughed a little as he walked over to Beebe and smiled obliviously. "What is it, pumpkin?" he asked her. "I thought we were going to listen to CHRISTMAS music not…this JUNK! It has nothing to do with Christmas!" she told him bluntly. Willy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what kind of music is that?" he asked. Bill laughed with a bit of anxiety in his tone, "Well, it's a special kind of music…" he told them. "Yeah, but why can't we listen to Christmas music, Mr. Bluff? Ya know, like some fun music like "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" something that's fun and tells a story about Christmas!" Willy explained to him. "Exactly!" added Beebe, surprising herself that she was actually AGREEING with Willy White! Bill and Bob exchanged some suspicious glances at eachother and they appeared to be mouthing some things to eachother that neither Beebe nor Willy could quite comprehend.

"What are they saying?" whispered Beebe to Willy. Willy shrugged, "Duh, I don't know! I don't know a lot of things!" Willy guffawed, giving her a straiught answer. Beebe rolled her eyes and then glued them on her father's behavior with Willy's father's. It was scaring her how they were acting tonight, it was like they were planning something terrible, she's never seen her dad act this suspicious since he was planning to kill that blue monster in the lake. Bill and Bob stopped their quiet conversation to face Beebe and Willy. "Well, William, this song does tell a story.." Bob explained to his son as he walked over to him and patted his back. "Why don't you just stop and listen to the lyrics? Think about it…" Bob convinced him with a small grin. Willy nodded and his tried to comprehend the meaning of this song, it didn't even have all that much lyrics like most songs that told a story did! "Duh, alright!" agreed Willy as he placed his finger below his mouth and tried to think the best he could, what could this song's story be? It had to be more thana story by the way his dad and Bebe's were acting, it had to be some news he was trying to tell him but wasn't brave enough to just spit it out. He listened to the lyrics of the song closely, "Love and marriage, love and marriage, go together like a horse and carriage. This I tell you, brother, you can't have one without the other…" the song blared from the boombox. Willy stopped to gather his thoughts about these thinly-written lyrics, and he finally came to a conclusion. "Daddy, you aren't trying to tell me that your getting married again are you?" he asked him curiously, that was the only immediate thing that came to mind. Bob shook his head, "No, son, of course not!" he laughed. Willy scratched his head and another thought came to him, "OOOH, we're getting a new CARRIAGE?" he asked happily as he jumped up and down in joy, he had always wanted a carriage! Bob shook his head and laughed. Willy thought some more, "Uh, a new horse? Horses SCARE ME!" he told him asked as he shook a little remembering when a horse nearly bucked him off his back in kindergarden, he was traumatized. Bob let out a hearty laugh, "NO! We wouldn't want another horse incident again!" he said, rmemebering the horse that nearly killed Willy in kindergarden.

"That's good…" Willy said, feeling relieved there was no new horse. He was completely out of guesses what his big news was though, there were few lyrics in that song and he was pretty sure he was out of guesses relating to them. "I'm stumped!" Willy concluded, "What's the big news?" he asked. He and Bebe's heart beat like a drum as they awaited the answer. They were both scared of what their father's reply would be. Bill and Bob exchanged another glance at one another, Bill nodded as if he was signaling it was okay for Bob to tell them certain news. Beebe gulped deeply and Willy was shaking and sweating inside his tuxedo. The moment of nerve-wracking silence was broken by Bill's voice "William…Barbara.." Bill told him in stern tone as Betty and Bob watched with eyes staring at them solemnly. Willy's eyes welled up in tears of fear of what was coming and Bebe felt so sick at her stomach that she didn't even care that her Dad just addressed her by her full name which she HATED. If she wasn' t so scraed right now she would have felt like never coming into school again, fearing Willy would tell everything her real name but today she didn't care. She felt a feeling inside of her that her life was about to change for the worst, she didn't exactly know why but she had a feeling, and she wished it'd go away. She prayed to herself that the news wouldn't be anything too life-changing. "I can't do this…how am I supposed to tell them?" Bill mouthed to Bob. Bob laughed, "Bill, don't worry 'bout it. I'll tell 'em the news! " he mouthed to Bill as he gave him an 'okay' sign with his fingers. "William…Barbara.." Bob announced to them in the same tone Bill had previously used. Bebe and Willy hung their heads low and clutched their hands tightly as they awaited the terrible news. There was a quick moment of silence as Bob readied himself to tell them the big news. "YOUR GETTING' MARRIED!" he yelled loudly as he breathed heavily, feeling glad he got that over with! Bill and Betty clapped and whistled as he bravely told the kids the news. "Very impressive, Mr. White!" Betty complemented him. Bob bowed and laughed smugly, "I know, I know! I was a mayor, I know these things!" he laughed confidently as he adjusted his tie with a conceited grin. Willy and Beebe looked in absolute horror at him, they're mouth were wide open from shock that they couldn't even speak. Of all the news, they were never expecting something so sick and twisted. They were only 13, and you couldn't get matried at that age in Bluffington, it was illegal. There was no way they could ever find a loop-hole in that. Willy put his hands on his hips, "NUH-UH! You can't do that! Everybody knows you can't get married until your 15 in Bluffington! DUH!" Willy corrected Mr. Bluff ashe faced Beebe and made a 'crazy' sign with his hand. Beebe angrily grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "COULD YOU BE ANYMORE STUPID, IT'S 18, EINSTEIN! How'd you even GET in my school?" she screamed at him as she put her hand son his shoulders and shook him aggressively. Beebe didn't always react so violently but it was a moment of weakness for her and when she couldn't cry, she'd always get out her flustering emotions by taking it all out on others. "YOUR STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! THIS WHOLE PLAN IS STUPID!"she screamed hysterically as Willy screamed and yelped at her anger as she shook him. Suddenly, Bebe let him go and broke in out into uncontrollable tears. "WAHHH!" yekped Willy as he fell to the ground right on his face. As much as Beebe didn't want to believe it, by the look on her father's face he looked like he was telling the truth and looks like he meant business. Bebe' heart and dreams felt like they both had been broken as she saw her Dad's face. Everything was over for her if this horrible news was true! There'd be no fashion college, no yearly trips to Europe, no shopping sprees, no Skeeter, …no perfect future, nothing! Beebe' felt tears run down her face as she imagined how her future was going to be ruined for good! Instead of all her wishes and dreams, she'd be in the kitchen, making Willy a peanut butter snadwhich and feeding it to him by hand like he made her do when he substituted at school that time. She shuddered as she imagined giving him a foot massage and the horrible stench of his large feet going right through her nostrils. She visibly gagged at the thought, she had to end this somehow. She didn't know when or how but she was going to. When Beebe bluff set her mind on something it was going to happen! Maybe her Daddy thought of her as a youg and helpless little girl, but she was more than that and she wasn't going to ruin her dreams by marrying the man of her nightmares! She couldn't even speak to her father right now, all she could do was stare at him and shake her head. She was too disgusted! She helped Willy up who was still face-down in the floor, cluelessly. "Here.." Beebe said reluctantly as she helped him up because he was the only person in the room whome she wasn't angry at. "Duh, thanks…" Willy thanked her as he stood back up and dusted off his pants which had specks of dirt all over them. Beebe sighed, "Your welcome.." she responded. Bill, Betty, and Bob were still silent, unsure what to say to Beebe next. "Well, Beebekins. What do ya think? You like the idea of marrying Willy?" Bill asked her with a wide, cheesy grin. Beebe saw through his shallow phoniness, and knew that deep-down he was hopefully feeling guilty and ashamed at himself for completely ruining her lifee. Bebe couldn't even look at him, "LIKE THAT IDEA? LIKE THAT IDEA? ARE YOU CRAZED? I HATE IT!" she screamed as her eyes welled up with tears. "it's HORRIVBLE!" she continued. "Willy and I aren't even IN LOVE! Do you have any clue how my future will impact with being married to such a…such a…" she began to say before looking at the angered expression on Bob's face. Beebe squeaked a little nervously as a tear ran down her cheek. "Honey pie, look. William's father and I have planned this for quite a while and we saw an article in the paper about this little-known country called Kidsinlovania that kids are allowed to marry legally…and so I thought. Hey, it's Christmas, why not now?" he explained to her as he alked over to her and kneeled down to her level, and tried to console her the best he could. He patted her back, "It'll be fun! There's an adorable little church there that ya'll are gunna get married in!" he told her, trying his best to convince her the good parts of this visit. Bebe still refused to look at him as she cried into her clasped hands. Willy was still standing there, looking miserable. The poor boy didn't know what exactly to say.

"We though'd it'd be nice for two of the most important men in Bluffington…William's father and of course me. To marry off the two most important KIDS in Bluffington! Don't that sound nice, darlin'?" he asked her as he hugged her. Beebe pushed him away . "NO! IT SOUNDS HORRIBLE! It's the WORST IDEA you've EVER had!" she yelled into his face. Willy laughed a little under his breath at their dramatic exchanges. "I can't marry WILLY! If you really cared about me you'd let me marry you wanted and not someone that YOU wanted! Just because Willy's father used to be mayor does NOT mean we're a good match!" she screamed at him.

Mr. Bluff was unaffected by his daughter's protests and refused to take his foot off the ground. He had planned this and a wedding was going to happen! "But, Beebekins.." he told her but she was already walking away from him. "Don't BEEBEKINS me!" she responded harshly as she walked upstairs and refused to interact anymore with the Whites. If they still wanted a party they could have it by themselves, because she wasn't going to sit around and pretend she's enjoying it anymore. All Beebe wanted to do was go upstairs and cry, she was too angry to even speak to her parents right now.

Chapter 4: "A Guy with a Plan"

Mr. Bluff was reading the paper under the air of the cooling fan above him. He had not spoken to Beebe all day. She had not came down from her room since they're fight the night before. He hoped she was alright and hadn't done anything harmful to herself. He took a sip of the coffee beside him as Betty walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, dear.." he said to Betty as they both exchanged a kiss before Betty sat down in the chair facing him. "Where's Beebe? I haven't seeen her all morning. I do hope she's doing okay…" Betty said with deep concern in her voice as she watched the butler bring them a large plate of sausages. "Help yourselves…" the butler said as he placed the steaming plate of susages in the middle of the table for them to eat, he then placed three white bibs beside them. "Thank you!" Bill thanked him as he tied the white bib around his neck to eat. Betty then tied her's around her neck, "Thanks you!" she thanked the butler. They both looked down at the remaining bib which was for Beebe who was a no-show. "Where's Miss Beebe?" asked the butler as he chopped some carrots onto a large piece of china with a plant engraved in the middle of it. Bill sighed, "She's mad about the wedding…she'll get bored and come down soon." he told him as he grabbed his fork and took a big bite of sausage. Betty nodded, Betty was sympathetic for Beebe and disagreed with Bill. But she didn't want to tell him or it would only complicate things. Beebe was already angry at him, and he wouldn't want the two most important women in his life both angry at him. That would be too cruel. "Darling, why don't we take Beebe out for lobster tonight at the Orange Trout? That would make her feel better!" she told Bill as the butler placed a platter of carrots surrounding a large ceasar salad. "Thank you!" they said unanimously as they both took a bite of the delicious, fresh, salad. They were so lucky they had fresh vegetables to make salads like most people didn't. Most people had to go to a fancy restaurant to get salads that nice. Bill shook his head at Betty's suggestion, "Nah! Guy's comin' tonight. His parent's are ahem…out of town and I thought it'd be nice for him to come stay with us for a while!" he told her as he took a sip of the boiling coffee. "Ooooh, hot!" he laughed to himself. Betty giggled a little, "OH! Guy Graham is such a fine young man!" exclaimed Betty with a joyful look onn fer face. "I'm glad he's stayin' over with us!" she said. Bill nodded, "Yeah! He reminds meof myself when I was young…same purple skin, same dashin' good looks, same personality, and we eeven dress the same!" he explained to Betty. Betty scanned her eyes over Bill's royal blue tuxedo with light blue tie. It was very sophisticated and elegant, very different from the casual style she's often seen Guy wear.

"Honey,…I thought Guy was much more casual." Betty said to him. She rmemebered last time Guy was over he was wearing a brown-orange colored collared shirt with Capri-length sleeves and argyle print. It was nice but not as fancy as Mr. Bluff wore. Betty knew Bill was just being delusional since he saw Guy as his son.

"HEY! You've never met me when I was high school! How would you know how I dressed when I was his age?" he corrected her as he banged his hand on the table. Betty scoffed, "BECAUSE, I saw your picture where you were in that prissy little sailor uniform!" she corrected him with a teasing look on her face. Bill blushed a little, she always made fun of that picture for some Bill. Even the butler did! "Se? You dress nothin' like Guy!" Betty ended the discussion as she took a bite of tomatoes from the salad. The petty argument between the two was disrupted by the sound of the door bell, "Well, that must be Guy!" Bill smiled as he got up from his seat to greet Guy with a nice handshake as usual. The butler walked over to do his duties as usual, he opened the door to see Guy who was standing there with a big, cheesy grin on his face. He was holding a load of suitcases and was wearing none other than…a sailor uniform. It was a royal blue blazer with a white turtle-neck underneath with matching pin-stripe pants with a white strip across the sides. He was wearing white tights under them with white mary-janes. A blue sailor hat with a flag in the back to top it off. "HEEY-AY! How ya doing, Mr. Bluff? NIIICE outfit!" he complented as he winked and pointed at their similar royal blue apparel. He walked over and he and Mr. Bluff both exchanged hand shakes. "Why, what a coincidence is that!" he laughed as they both shook hands before both letting go. He walked over to Betty, "Mrs. Bluff…lovely as always!" he said as he took her hand and smiled. Betty blushed and giggled a little,"Oh Guy! You slay me!" she giggled. Guy just laughed and patted her hand before letting go. They were both busy laughing and mingling that neither Betty nor Bill noticed the blue girl still standing outside the door, waiting to be noticed. "Sally, you can come on in, babe!" Guy called out to the girl who was none other than Sally. Sally walked in a bit uncomfortably, she never cared for the Bluffs because they never semed to rmemeber her every time she came! Bill sighed, "Well, how could we have forgotten about…about…" he said as he snapped his finger rapidly and tried to remember this little blue girl wearing glasses and overall's name. "Polly! POLLY! How could we had forgotten about you?" he told the girl as he hugged her tightly with one arm. She tried to escape his grip but she couldn't even get out a word to speak. "Uh, Mr. Bluff.." she squeaked through his intense hug. She breathed heavily until he finally deicded to let go. "Now, what is it, Molly? You know we love you" he asked Sally as he kneeled down and patted her shoulder. Sally wrinkled her nose a bit at his false sincerity and backed away a bit. "It's SALLY!" she corrected him with hands on her hips. Guy walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Sally….it was just a little mistake, babe!" Guy reassured her with a smile. Sally smiled back, "Alright, sorry about that!" Sally said sweetlyto him as he adjusted her glasses back on her nose. Whenever Guy said something to her it was like the world was silent, she could never tell him but she had had feelings for him since their first meeting. She was never the same since! She was hurt by the fact that after a whole year of working together, Guy had never acknowledged her true feelings for him. He'd go off with beautiful girls like Patti Mayonase and Cassandra Bleem and leave her out in the cold like she didn't even exist. Every day he came back from a date, she'd have to pretend like she was interested and every time he broke up with a girl she'd have to pretend like he'd find another one. When she really wanted to stand up and say that she was crazy for him and for him to stop thinking about the other girls and just go for the one who's always been there for him. But every time she tried to tell him her emoitions of fear and reject from him held her back. HSe wondered if she would ever have the guts to tell him the truth.

Secretly, she hoped there'd be a moment of weakness someday that she'd break down and tell him the truth in the heat of the moment, but it seemd hopeless something like that would ever happen. Sally sucked up her on-going emotions to talk to Mr. Bluff, "Sorry, Mr. Bluff! My name's Sally by the way!" she said in a warmer tone as she held out her hand for him to shake since it was like they haven't met before evn though they had many times.

Bill shook her hand firmly with a welcoming smile, "Well, any friend of Guy's is a friend of mine!" he told her. Sally smiled as she shook his hand, "Same here!" she laughed. Guy looked around the room and noticed something truly strange, there was no Beebe ins ight! He was secretly hoping to see her after in the past few days he noticed he had developed a bit of a crush on her. He couldn't explain it but when he saw her lately at school he's flt like his heart had dropped. She was so sweet to him sometimes, and she was the only person he knew that was an vain about their looks than him. He felt some sort of a connection with her. The crush only got deeper a few days ago when he heard from behind a corner that she liked a guy that was purple, drop dead handsome, friends with her dad, and there was an age difference between them. Guy knew it was him, sure the age difference wasn't THAT BIG since it was only two years but to Beebe it was probably a long time. He was so confident that Beebe loved him that tonight he was going to see her reaction when he told her that he was spending the week with her! He knew she'd just beam with excitement! Guy continued looking around for Beebe, "Mr. Bluff…where's Beebe?" he asked him. Mr. Bluff was busy socializing with Sally that he hardly noticed Guy's question. "Oh!" Mr. Bluff replied when he finally got his attention. "Well, Guy she's a little mad right now. I think she's in her room! Check there!" he adviced him. Most fathers would be looked down on to ever let a boy go in their daughter's room with no one else present but Bill had a deep trust and respect towards Guy and would trust him to do anything. He knew Guy and Beebe were friends and he knew that Guy would never try to harm her or do anything that would offend her. Guy nodded and saluted Bill quickly before walking up the staircase with a grin on his face. He smoothed out his sailor uniform and admired his reflection in the doorknob befoe entering the room to look for Beebe. There he saw her on her pink canopy bed and she clutching her purple teddy bear and crying loudly into her hot pink satin pillow. Guy looked at her sympathetically and creeped over quietly to the right edge of her bed to comfort her the best he could. He admired the sophistication of the feminine décor in her room. It was full of a diamond-encrusted vanity which lit up, tons of stuffed animals, a beautiful canopy, marble floors, and a giant TV which he heard from Mr. Bluff had a bazillion channels on it. Guy watched her sadly as he tapped her back, "Hey there, Beeb-ster!" he greeted her with a friendly smile Beebe continued crying hopelessly into her pillow and hugging her Lots'o Cuddlin' Bear tightly. Beebe looked up tosee Guy Graham standing in front of her, she was glad to have someone besides her parents in the house ….and Lot'so Cuddlin' Bear to talk to. She wiped some tears from her eye, "Hey, Guy…" she said with a small smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked him as she stroked the on her bear. Guy patted her back, "Well, my parents are out of town and Ethan's gone to visit colleges for two days! I thought I'd come here!" Guy said to her as he stroked her back slowly. "Hey, what's wrong? It look a little…a lot upset." he laughed a little. Beebe wiped some tears from under her eye, "You would never believe it…" she told him as he sat closer to him and placed her bear in her lap. "I mean, you know I feel bad if I'm wearing these ratty old pajamas and my makeup's not even done…" she laughed. Guy smiled at her, "Hey! I think you look awesome!" he told her sweetly. "I mean, I'm in a sailor's outfit!" he joked as he pointed to his outfit and managed to make Beebe laugh a little. "I'm so glad you're here, Guy, you're the only one that I even feel like talking to besides Lots'O Cuddlin' Bear!" she said as she held up her bear for Guy to see. "Go ahead, he love cuddles!" she told him with a big smile as she waited for him to hug the bear. Guy nervously laughed and pushed the bear away, "No thank you…" he said to her honestly, he didn't want her to start a rumorof him sleeping with a tedy bear…no matter how much he likd her. Beebe looked at Guy sadly, still holding the bear out for a hug from Guy. "Please…he'll be sad." she teased him with a pouty look and pressed the bear's hand. "I need love!" the bear said. Guy groaned as he took the bear out of her hands and managed to give it a quick hug, "There, happy now?" he asked her, pretending to be embarrassed. Beebe giggled a little and took him back into her arms, "Yeah! I am!" she replied with a teasing smile.

She pressed his paw again, "I have to pee!" it said next, Beebe wrinkled her nose and put his aside. "Too much information!" she told the bear and blushed a little. Guy looked a bit turn-offed by the bear's strange phrases, "That's an….interesting bear!" Guy said as his eyes shifted uncomfortably. "What's that movie he's from again?" Guy asked Beebe. "Oh, you mean Toy Tale 3?" asked Beebe, she loved the nmovie and the bear was her favorite characters. Guy nodded shyly, "Yeah, that's it.." Guy replied.

"Gettting off subject…what's the matter?" Guy asked her sweetly as he put his arm around her slyly and patted her back in a gentle fashion. Beebe smiled at Guy's sweet gesture, "Well, it's a long story.." she sighed. Guy looked at her earnestly, "You can tell me! I'm open-minded!" he said to her. Beebe sighed, "Alright…here it goes! My daddy's wanting WILLY WHITE to MARRY me, can you believe it?" she asked him. Guy gasped and continuously patted her back. "Get outa town!" he exclaimed as his mouth hung open in shock. Beebe laughed a little at the irony, "I KNOW! It's out of town! Like, out of the COUNTRY! He wants us to get married in some rat-hole named Kidsinlovania, it's like nearly UNKNOWN!" she complained to him. "He thinks it'll be a NICE IDEA just because we're the two richest kids in Bluffington! How stupid is that?" asked Beebe as she stick out her lower lip and made a whining sound. Guy's was shocked that Mr. Bluff would ever do something like this, they were friends…best friends and for some strange reason he dind't even run this by him. He was shocked that he would do this. Hefelt sympathy for Beebe and wished that he could help. Willy of all people, he knew Beebe hated Willy and he couldn't imagine being forced into marrying someone you hate. He hoped that maybe he could convince Mr. Bluff to not do this to her, but there was a small chance since he knew that Mr. Bluff was a determined man and it'd be hard to convince to change something this huge. He wanted to help Beebe the best he could though! He put his hand under her chin and looked up at her, "Hey, babe, I know it's terrible but that doesn't mean I couldn't help you…" he said to her with deep concern. Beebe stopped crying and smiled brightly at him, "R-really? You could do that? You would?" asked Beebe asked as she clapped her hands together and her eyes lit up with joy. She knew deep down that there was some small hope left thanks to the kindness of Guy's heart. She had never sen this side of Guy before, usually he put this false mask of concern on and didn't truly care. Beebe could see it in his eyes though that he was truly caring about her well-being.

Guy smiled at her, "Yeah, I mean your dad and I are buds and I think I can convince him to change his mind! Alright?" he asked her as he gave her a small hug with his right arm. Beebe nodded and felt conforted that Guy would fix things, she had faith that he would convince her dad…somehow. He looked like he had hi mind set to do it. She was so touched that he was suddenly so kind and understanding towards her problem. She returned his hug and got a little closer to him. "Thanks, Guy!" she thanked him as she rested her head on him. Guy sighed a little under his breath, she really did like him! Maybe that was the key. Maybe if he showed Mr. Bluff how Beebe was in love with him that he'd change his mind about her marrying Willy! The scheme wasd too good! He knew deep down that Mr. Bluff had always wanted him to get with Beebe and if he found out that his dream of them as a couple had come true he'd forget that he even planned the wedding! Guy grinned to himself at the plan, it was perfect. "No, worry, babe. I have the perfect plan." he said to her as he continued holding her.

Beebe raised her head back up, "Don't worry, I know that you can think something up!" Beebe said to him with trusting eyes. Guy touched her shoulder, "You got that right! As long as your Dad and I are friends you will NOT have to marry Willy White! You got that, Bluff?" he teased her in tone that made him sound like he was a stern camp counselor. Beebe giggled happily at his joke, "Oh, Guy! Stop it!" she laughed as he hit his arm playfully. She realized that she better come out of her room soon or her Dad would think she was doing something with Guy that she wasn't. As much as she hated it, it was time for her to come down stairs. She deicded she'd wait for just a few more minutes since talking to Guy alone was the most fun she had had since the big news. "Don't worry, I'll make sure everything is cleared up. Don't worry." he said to her sweetly and he stared into her eyes. Beebe smiled and looked at him in return with a loving glance, "I know.." she said in a trusting tone as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sally was standing in the corner of the room to check on Guy and she couldn't believe what she saw. Beebe was giving Guy a kiss on the cheek. One would disagree that it was friendly, but judging by stunned yet head-over-heels look on Guy's face it was a little more than friendly. Meaningful or not, it was cleared Guy had a crush on Beebe and Sally was heartbroken, it was as worse as when she saw Guy practice kissing Patti for the school playa t the beginning of the school year, or when he helped Cassandra Bleem carry her books when she had a soprianed ankle from stomping her foot. Sally looked horrified as she saw how Beebe was giggling oveer everything he was telling her. It was sick! Sally's eyes filled with tears of lonliness as she peered in the door and saw what chemistry the two had. She deicded she had beeter go downstairs before Guy noticed she was looking, it wass only going to worsen things if he knew how heartbroken it was making her. She wiped the tears from her eyes so Mr. Bluff wouldn't comment as she hurried back downstairs and pretended nothing was wrong.

Mr. Bluff walked over to her, "Tally, where's Beebe and Guy? Tell 'em you get downstairs!" Mr. Bluff ordered her as he pointed to the stairs. Sally nodded shyly as she walked back up the stairs. She was too upset that she forgot to tell them to come back downstairs!

She knocked on the door a little too loudly than she planned, "GUY, BEEBE?" she yelled in a slightly hostile tone to get their attention. Guywas so lost in Beebe's eyes and their intense conversation and he nearly paid no mind to the loud knocking of the door. Guy got up off the bed, "Hold on! That must be your Dad!" Guy told her and he took her hand and helped her off the tall bed. Guy walked over to open the door and saw Sally with a disapproving look on her face. Guy didn't know what to think of the sudden irritability on Sally's face."WHOAH THERE! What's wrong with you?" asked Guy as he raised at eyebrow. Sally rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to respond. They all walked downstairs and Beebe ttried to avoid glances with her father.

"BEEBE-DOLL! Good mornin'!" Mr. Bluff greeted her as he opened his arms for a hug. Beebe just turned the other and way and stuck up her nose. "I don't give hugs to Daddys who don't care about my feelings!" she told her harshly as she crossed her arms, refusing to talk to him anymore. Mr.. Bluff sighed hopelessly as he pulled something in a pink and purple box from behind the stairway. He hid it behind his back and his tapped Beebe's shoulder, "Not even Daddys who give presents?" asked Mr. Bluff with a smirk on his face. Beebe thought for a minute and eicded she'd talk to him just until he gave her the gift he was hiding behind his back. "Eh…okay!" she agreed as she turned around and held out her hands for the surprise gift. Bill grinned as he pulled out from behind hi sback a purple bear similar to the one Beebe was holding earlier, in fact it looked EXACTLY like the one Beebe had on her bed earlier. Bebe stood there, unsure what to say. The bear was just like the one she had upstairs. Her Daddy didn't even notce that since he was the one who bought it for her. Beebe was still silent. "You like it, Beebe-cakes?" asked her father with a big grin on his face as he waited for his daughter's excited reply. Beebe just stared at the bear, looking confused. "Daddy…I already have the same bear. You bought it for me when Toy Tale came out, rememeber? He was our favorite character" she reminded him as she held up the bear for him to take another look at. Mr. Bluff laughed when he realized he forgot to explain something to her, "OH! I forget to tell ya that this one is SPECIAL! It has different moods that you can change him to! SEE? All you gotta do is open the velcro and change the little switch to whatever emotion pleases ya!" he showed her as he changed the switch from happy to angry.

"HUG ME! NOW!" the bear screamed in an intimidating voice. "See? He sounds like me!" Bill joked about the bear's outhern accent. Beebe rolled her eyes, the bear was pretty neat but after seeing the movie she felt a little guilty of replacing her old one with this revised new version. She'd had the old one since the movie came out last summer and she had gotten used to him by now. She took the bear from her Dad, "He's cute…but what would my other Lots'O Cuddlin' Bear think?" she asked her father, she felt a little silly for saying it but it was true. "Oh, just leave 'em at a reststop or somethin' on the way to Kidsinlovania…" he said carelessly with a shrug. It was just a stuffed animal to him and since she's got the new version, why would it matter? "DADDY! Your TERRIBLE! Did you even SEE what happened in the movie?" she asked with with hands on her hips. Mr. Bluff laughed nervously, "Well…just forget it!" he said, Beebe had a point."Could I see the bear, Beebe?" asked Sally with a forced smile. Beebe smiled at her, unaware at her phoniness. "Sure, Sally!" Beebe agreed as she gave Sally her bear. Sally grinned a little, "Huh,…is there a JEALOUSY button on him?" asked Sally as he glared over at Guy and Beebe with icy eyes. She opened the velcroed area of the bear and flipped the switch to the word 'jealousy'. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU! NOBODY CAN!" the bear proclaimed with a disturbing cackle. "What a neat bear!" Sally said eyeing Guy a bit as she hugged the bear tightly. "I feel your pain!" she whispered into his ear before throwing him over to Beebe.

"Hey!" Beebe commented at Sally's reckless throwing of her new toy. Beebe pressed his paw again after switching the switch to 'happy'. "I'm so happy you're my FRIEND!" the bear said in a cheerful tone as he laughed gleefully. "Aww…" Beebe said as he hugged him. Guy rolled his eyes, "Can you believe this?" he said to himself at Beebe's strange attachment to the toy. Mr. Bluff looked down at Guy, "Ain't that sweet? You should bring Captain Comet the Galaxy Ranger over to play with Lots'O Cuddlin' Bear, what do ya say, Guy?" he asked him as elbowed him and laughed. Guy's eyes bulged and he blushed a little, he never even told Sally and Beebe about the time Mr. Bluff bought him Captain Comet. Collecting toys from popular movies was a little-known secret that he'd die if anyone ever found out. His cheeks flushed with shame as his eyes shifted a bit, "N-no I don't! What Captain Comet?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. Beebe snickered under her breath.

Guy felt like he wanted to go up into space WITH Captain Comet when he saw Beebe's snickering. "Guy..don't pretend ya don't know! Cause ya do!" Bill reminded him, he knew he was a little embarrassed but he loved to tease him about it! The topic of toys was closed when Beebe walked over to her father, "Look, Daddy, you buying me this new bear is nice but it still doesn't make up for you trying to marry me off with Willy…nothing can!" Beebe told him bluntly, face to face. Her eyes filled up with tears again since the subject of her marriage with Willy came up. No matter what happened, how good or not all she could think about was that!

She knew it was hopeless except if Guy swooped in and saved her, but as much as she hated to admit the chance of that was probably little to none. Mr. Bluff sighed, "Beebe…I know your upset. But you'll know William's a real nice boy when you marry him…" he once again tried to convince. Beebe was listening, she knew Willy and he wasn't her type, nothing was going to ever change her mind!

"But Daddy…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Mr. Bluff didn't respond and just walked away. Beebe looked over at Guy sadly, trying to remind him to do something. Guy felt hurt looking at Beebe so miserable, he was going to jump in and convince Mr. Bluff to change his mind and now was the right time to do it!

"Don't worry, babe!" mouthed Guy with a wink at Beebe. Sally stood in the background rolling her eyes. Guy followed through with his promise and stopped Mr. Bluff in his tracks, "Mr. Bluff…" Guy said, feeling unsure of how he was going to ever change his mind. Mr. Bluff followed him into the kitchen, "What Guy?" he said as he grabbed his cane form the corner and walked in style. "You can't do this…" Guy stopped him. He flinched a little as he awaited his reaction, he was going to be in son much trouble and his relationship with Mr. Bluff could be in jeopardy buth he didn't care, he made a promise to Beebe that he'd change things and he was going through with it no matter what.

Mr. Bluff sighed at Guy as he threew down his cane and sat down on a cushioned stool in the kitchen. Guy sat down in the one beside him. "Guy…I can't. Mr. White and I have already planned everything!" he told him firmly. "I can't back trhough.." he continued. He grinned a little as he stood up and faced Guy, "Guy…I need a big favor of you!" he told himas he placed a strong hand on his shoulder. Guy shrugged, "Okay, anything!" he agreed with as mile. "I would love for you to be the best man…err guy, at Beebe's wedding!" joked Mr. Bluff. "What do ya say?" he asked with a look that Guy couldn't refuse. Guy thought for a minute, he felt terrible for not being able to convince Mr. Bluff to call off the wedding but being her…or Willy's best man or guy would be the least he could do. "Sure…" Guy said reluctantly. "But…I need to ask Beebe if it'd be alright, okay?" he asked Mr. Bluff as he stood up and backed away a little, scared of what he may think of his "but". Mr. Bluff sighed, "Fair enough.." he told him as he motioned for him to go ask Beebe. Guy smiled, "Thank you, Sir!" he thanked him as he bolted off to the living room to ask Beebe.

Beebe was pouting on the couch and looking miserable, Sally was also pouting in the corner for a reason he wasn't sure of. "BEEBE!" Guy said as he sat down beside her on the couch. "I gttta ask you something.."he said. Beebe moaned, "Unles sit's about canceling the wedding…I don't know!" Beebe replied as she burst into tears once again. Guy patted her arm sweetly, "No…it's not. I'm so sorry, babe. I tried but he seems like he's refusing to change the plans.." Guy admitted to her. Beebe moaned as she got up, "Typical.." she commented as she rolled her eyes."Here's the thing…" Guy began to tell her. "He wants me to be a part of your wedding. Is it okay if I'm your best guy?" he joked with a small laugh as he looked into her eyes. Beebe smiled a little, "I'd like that…" she replied sweetly. "Even if you didn't make him change his mind, at least you tried. I'd love for you to be my best guy, Guy! I know you'll be a great one!" she told him kindly as she hugged him closely. Guy hugged her in return, "I know you don't want me to say this right now, but your make a beautiful bride!" Guy said to her as he put his left arm around her waist and drew her closer. Beebe smiled, "Thanks Guy!" she thanked him as he touched his right hand. Sally's eyes welled up in tears at the two's touching moment, it was too much for her to take. It seemed that Beebe was getting all she ever wanted. She kissed Guy, he hugged her close, he told her how beautiful she was, he put his arm around her, and even though it was quiet she heard him call Beebe babe the way he thought he onlydid to her. Sally's face reddened as a tear ran down her blue face. "It's getting late…I better go.." she said as she glanced at her watch. Guy looked over at her, "C'mon, don't leave yet. Don't you want o come mingle with us? Beebe's upset and she needs some more company!" Guy said to her, he knew something was wrong with her and he was going to find out. She had been acting strange since he came downstairs, she was fine until then. He couldn't imagine what made her so upset! It was so odd!

Sally scoffed under her breath, "No thank you…" she replied coldly as she stormed out the door and deicded to walk home since she came on Ethan's car and he was already gone off to those new colleges. "Whatever sands your wood, Sally!" he quipped befoe seeing her sam the door. "Geesh, what's wrong with her?" he asked Beebe. Beebe shrugged, "Don't know!" she replied before clicking the remote on to watch some TV to take her mind off her future husband.

Chapter 5: "Unexplainable Hostility"

The next day at Swirly's everyone seemed to be there. Beebe was with Guy, Patti was with Doug, Willy was with Roger, and there was Sally who was sitting in a secluded booth by herself. Sally eyed Beebe and Guy's conversation from behind the corner as she took a big spoonful of strawberry sundae topped with peanuts.

Sally had odd taste, any other customer would be disgusted by the idea of nuts on strawberry ice cream but Sally's taste differed. She ddidn't need a Peanutty Buddy to enjoy her favorite snack. The cold sundae filled her mouth as she took another big bite. She glared at Beebe and Guy once more, her body filled with goosebumps when she saw the obnoxious giggling she would do everytime he said anything. She wasn't all that sure what he was saying that was just so funny but you could hear Beebes laughter from miles away. Sally was worried, it was like Guy and Beebe were falling in love one moment at a time. The girl who he barely even paid attention to a year ago suddenly had his full his heart, and it sickened her. The way thir eyes met, the way he made romantic gestures at her, the way they're conversation flowed so easily, and the way he sounded whenever she heard him complement her. It was obvious the two were in the first stages of love. Sally sighed hopelessly as she rested her head on her could be so cruel to her. As much effort as she put to make him happy and this is what she received. She wished wished she could push everything off their table, look him square in the eye and tell him that she couldn't take it any longer and kiss him passionately. But she was too scared to even think about doing such a thing. From around the corner she saw the way Beebe kept touching Guy's hand, she didn't doubt the way she kissed his cheek in her room the day before. It felt like Beebe was taking out her heart and stepping all over it the way she kept doing all the things she wished she hafd the nerve to do with Guy. Sally's eyes welled up with tears as she slammed her sundae down aggressively. She then stood up from the stood and confidently walked over to Beebe and Guy's booth to remind him she was there, he didn't even bother to greet her when they arrived. Well, she was in the corner near the back but it didn't give him an excuse to not say hello. She was pretty sure he saw her! Sally tapped Guy's shoulder from behind and cleared her throught, "AHEM!" she coughed a little to get his full attention. "So, then I told Roger-" Guy was telling Beebe with his arm resting on the table before being interrupted with a tap on the shoulder and a cough. "Hold it for a sec, babe.." Guy told Beebe with a wink. He turned around to see Sally with a slightly annoyed look on her face. He gulped a little and wondered what he did, what has gotten into her? She had been acting so bizarre since yesterday. Guy grinned widely and pointed a thumb and index finger at her, "HEY-AY, Sally, 'sup?" he greeted her. "Sit down!" he encouraged her with a welcoming smile. Beebe smiled as well, "Hi there, Sally! Cute shoes!" she told with as she pointed to the brown and slightly pointed lace-up boots she was wearing. Sally raised an eyebrow at her comment, "Uh, Beebe…I wear these EVERY DAY!" she shouted at her, until she realized that she was being a little too hostile . Beebe and Guy stared at her, shocked at her strange bursts of anger. "Uh, Sally?You okay, babe?" asked Guy as he patted the seat for her to sit down beside him. Sally calmed down a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine I guess. I just don't feel 100 percent.." she said to before taking a seat beside him and glaring at Beebe in the corner of her eye.

"I'm with ya! I mean, I have to get MARRIED in 2 days to WILLY WHITE! Could you imagine what I'M going through?" she asked Sally as she sighed a dramatic sigh before resting her head on the table. Guy patted her arm, "I know, I know. Let it out, babe!" he said to Beebe gently. Sally scoffed a little at Beebe under her breath, she was so selfish to automatically bring up her own problems. She was a horrible human being. After being treated like a princess all her life with butlers, maids, a chauffer, a mansion, a big-screen TV, and the status of the richest girl in town she was complaining about…GETTING MARRIED? It was then, it struckSally Beebe was GETTING MARRIED! Suddenly, all her problems faded away when she realized she could no longer be able to make a move on Guy if she was Willy's wife! Sally squealed a little which got some stares from Beebe and Guy. "Sally, why are you doing that?" asked Guy, noticing the odd yet strangely joyful noise she was making. Sally gathered herself and tried to control the grinning she felt like doing so much, "Oh, it's nothing…" she replied as she bit the inside of her cheeks to avoid burst out in to squeals and giggles in front of them. Sally's heart was light as a feather once more as she had hope that her future with Guy would still remain in tact! Beebe was the only girl in Guy's life since Patti refused to give him a chance after the break-up, and Cassandra had found a man she thought was far more 'cooler' than Guy. Sally felt like she was the only one woman in Guy's life once more. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by Beebe's waving hand in front of her face. "HELLO?" Beebe exclaimed to get her attention, "Are you THERE? I'm getting MARRIED in 2 days? I need some SYMPATHY here!" she reminded her harshly. Guy cleared his throat at Beebe's rudeness, "Beebe!" he scolded her. Beebe rolled her eyes. Sally smiled a pleasant smile, she was too happy to care about Beebe's brattiness to her and would feel free to empathize and show compassion for Beebe's situation. Afterall, when she got married Guy would finally be all here's. She did admit to feeling a bit guilty for celebrating such a trajic moment for Beebe. She didn't know which way to go, she knew it must be horrible to be forced to marry someone you don't even care the least bit about. Sally eyed Willy in the corner and wonderd if there was a small chance of her getting to know him better and maybe the twto would end up falling in love. There wasn't much hope for it but it would clear up the unexplainable guilt she was feeling on Beebe's part. Sally smiled a genuine smile at Beebe, "Beebe…is there any chance you might wanna you know, get to know Willy better?" asked Sally. "I mean, you two have hardly spoken to eachother! Look at that…" Sally paused to try to point out a physical feature that was attractive on Willy. Sally stammered a bit as her eyes scanned over Willy who was taking a big, messy bite of a Frothy Goat. There was a moment of silence until she finally agreed that Willy had pretty nice hair. She wondered how much hair gell he used to get it like that? He probably used more than Guy! "…Hair! Willy has really nice HAIR! I mean, look at it! Pretty cute, eh?" asked Sally as she pointed over at Willy with a convincing look on her face. Beebe refused to budge, her decision was final about Willy. She had seen him EVERYDAY at school and she didn't find a thing she thought was handsome about him at all. Same old hair, same all mole-teeth, same old plain outfit, same big nose, same spiky hair, and same old Willy. Beebe wasn't going to change her mind. He didn't even change his outfit! "NO! I don't like Willy! He's so gross!" Beebe replied as she saw Willy burp loudly. Beebe studdered at the impolite gesture. Sally gave it, there was no convincing Beebe of anything. The girl was just too stubborn!

She could always say get to know his personality but Beebe was too shallow and vain to see through that and Willy wasn't the smartest guy around either. The poor boy didn't know half the words she and Guy used used in the school newspaper, it was sad.

Sally faced Beebe, "Well, look, have you tried to see through to his err…great personality?" Sally asked in a bit of doubt in her tone, it wasn't going to work with Beebe but she diecded to take a shot at it! Beebe scoffed, "His PERSONALITY? Who do I look like Belle? I'm smarter than that!" she replied with her arms crossed tightly.

Guy laughed at her joke, "Yeah, and who do I look like…Gaston?" he joked then paused. "…Oh, wait" he continued, noticing that his hair and personality did resemble Gaston a bit. H ewas always his favorite Disney character. Sally put her hand on Beebe's shoulder, "Look, you'll never know if you don't try!" she told her honestly. Bebe sighed, "But, I already KNOW his personality and I don't like it! It's DUMB!" she whined. She didn't realize that Roger Klotz and Willy were walking by at that moment, "Duh, what's dumb?" asked Willy cluelessly. "Us getting married?" he quipped with a guffaw. Roger laughed in a nasal tone at his joke, "Whoo! Good one, White!" he told him as he playfully punched his shoulder. Beebe rolled her eyes, she was reminded more and more how she hated Willy's personality and this was the perfect example. "Oh, grow up! Like you could control it!" she shot back at him as she held back tears from being teased about something so horrible to her. Guy looked a bit offended by Willy's slightly cruel joke, he didn't appreciate Willy joking about something that was bothering Beebe badly enough. He stood up from the booth, "HEY! Don't joke about it! I know your upset about it too!" he told him boldly with hands placed on his hips firmly. Willy was shocked by Guy's startling reaction, why was Guy defending her so? Willy stood there without replying by Guy's comeback. Roger put his hand on Willy's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Go ahead! CREAM HIM!" Roger whispered to him. He had always wanted to see Willy in a fight. Willy just shyly shook his head, "No, Rog! I can't…that's Guy Graham!" he whispered to him back. he knew Guy had a lot of power and plus he was older than him, he worked at the school newspaper and could make an article that could ruin his reputation. He was scared and wasn't about to fight back! Plus, he was honestly sympathetic for Beebe and knew he was just as upset about the plans for their wedding. Willy backed away from Guy slowly, "Gee, I'm so sorry, Guy! I'm sorry, honest!" he apologized as his knees shook from underneath his baggy, brown pants. Roger scowled at his friend's weakness. "Look, I know how Beebe feels and I'm just as upset about the wedding. I didn't mean for that joke to offend anyone.." he said innocently. Guy began to feel guilty for making such a big deal out such a little joke, but he had gotten closer with Beebe in the past few days and felt more protective towards her. He wasn't going to let anyone run over her with jokes about something that was already making her miserable enough. Guy smiled over at Willy sweetly, "Alright, sport…I understand." he said to him softly as he leaned over and patted his shoulder. Willy smiled up at him, "Gee, thanks Guy!" he thanked him before walking away with Roger. Roger rolled his eyes at Willy's sappiness, "What a loser!" he mumbled as they made their way out of the establishment. Beebe giggled and looked over at Guy dreamily, "Oh Guy, that was so sweet!"Beebe sighed. It seemed day by day Guy was getting even more king and caring. At the moment she felt like he was the only guy who truly understood what she was going through and was there for her. She was so thankful he was able to spend the week with her! It only took a few days for her to realize how kind he was! "Why did you do that?" she asked with with her eyelashes fluttering. Sally felt like barfing up her strawberry sundae when she saw the sweet moment Beebe was having with Guy but reminded herself that in just a few more day she'd be married and she wouldn't have to worry. Guy looked her in the eyes and smiled sweetly, "Well, he was being sorta rude. I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting ran over.." he told her. "Aww, well it was very kind of you!" she thanked him with sparkling eyes staring into his. Sally looked up at Guy sadly but he didn't even seem to notice her once again, he was too busy flirting with Beebe. She felt unwanted and abandoned by him, even though she knew Bebe was going to get married to Willy it truly hurt her to see him act this way to her. It was like Beebe was living out all of her fantasies the way Guy jumped in and defended her that way. It was too much for her to handle. Every day was some form of heartbreak. First she kissed him, now this. Sally was choked up by her emotions as she pushed her sundae out of the way. "I think I need to go.." she announced them. Guy turned around to face her, "Why? We're all having a great time!" he told her, completely unaware about what she was feeling inside. Sally shook her head, "Nah, I don't feel very well. I think I need to go and have some quiet time." she told him as Guy stood up so she could make her way out of the booth. Sally scooted down the booth and stood up, "Well, see you guys around…" she told them quickly before doing a quick wave. Leaving a large amount of her strawberry sundae left, Guy almost had a notion toeat the rest of it before deiding eating the rest would peeve her off like most things lately. Guy and Beebe waved at her. "See ya, Sally!" Guy shouted over to her. Sally was nearly out the door when she ran into a tall man, "Ah!" she yelped as his strong chest hit her nose a bit. She looked up to see it was none other than Mr. Bluff standing in front of her. He was wearing a rather fancy black, silk blazer with a white shirt and tie underneath. Hispants were silk to match his black blazer and his shoes were freshly shined black boots. He was carrying his signature brown cane. She wondered if he was here to pick up Guy and Beebe. Sally smiled up at him and waved, "Hey there, Mr. Bluff! How's it going?" she asked with with a forced chuckle. Mr. Bluff smiled down at her and gave her a one-armed hug, "Well, nice seein' you here, Taffy!" he greeted her, completely unknown to the fact he was mistaking her name once again. Sally chuckled as he reasleased his arm from her shoulder,"Um, Mr. Bluff, it's SALLY!" she reminded him with a close-mouthed smile. Mr. Bluff sighed, "OF COURSSE! Bless my soul, I never can rmemeber! he chuckled. "Yeah.." Sally responded with raised eyebrows. Mr. Bluff's eyes searched around the restaurant for a glance of Guy and Beebe. "Have you seen Guy and Beebe, hon?" he asked Sally as he scratched his head. "Where could those kids be?" he asked himself. Sally pointed over to their table where the two were giggling and mingling with eachother like they were life-long friends. Mr. Bluff looked at him with a proud stare, he was so overwhelmed with happiness that the two most prized and loved kids were enjoying eachother's company so well. He beamed with pride as he saw Beebe lean over and touch Guy's hand, it was so amazing how two people could blend so well. The way the two's eyes met eachother and the way they were so lost in conversation tthat it was like nobody else in the restaurant was there. He took it in a bit before he went to approach them, it was so beautiful and overwhelming. His heart glowed. He walked quietly over to the two's booth. "Oh, Guy! WOO, that's SO FUNNY!" laughed Beebe with a big, appreciative laugh that her ice cream nearly came out of her nose. Guy flashed a a confident smirk, "I know!" he replied. Mr. Bluff was on the verge of tears of pride at the two's adorable conversation but had no choice but interrupt it, they had to leave sometime. He could watch them bond when they got home. "Why, hello there, Beebe-doll!...Guy doll!" he joked. Guy blushed a little at the strange nickname. Guy Doll? He certainly hoped he never called him that one again, especially not in public! Guy laughed a little nervously, "Heeey..Mr. Bluff! How's it going?" he awkwardly, still getting over the whole 'Guy-doll' nickname. "Hey Daddy.." Beebe greeted her father weakly, still refusing to forgive him for what he had done to her. She looked down at her ice cream bowl and refused to look him straight in the eye. "I hope ya'll had a real nice time at Swirlys!" he told them, pretending to know nothing of the deep conversation he saw them having moments ago. Guy grinned and nodded his head, "Oh yeah! We did, Mr. Bluff!" he responded. Beebe just sat down silent, letting Guy do the talking. Before Mr. Bluff could say anything else a familiar face walked toward him, it was Patti Mayonase, Beebe's best friend. She wearing wearing her signature aqua longs-sleeved shirt with pink polka-dots on it. She was wearing dark denum capris and comfortable pink slip-on sneakers. She waved at Mr. Bluff with a warm smile, "Hey there, Mr. Bluff. Heard the big news!" she greeted him in her slightly nasl southern accent. Beebe and Guy scooted out of their booth to go and greet her. "HEY HEY, Patti-cake!" Guy greeted her as he put one arm her her neck. Patti was uncomfortable with his flirtacious gesture and coyly removed his arm from her neck. She thought she made it clear to him when they broke up that she wasn't in love with him and she really wished he'd get over it. She forgave Guy, sure, but that didn't mean she was about to give him another chance. Still for some reason, he never resisted putting a move on her some how. Patti shot Guy a warning look, "Hello Guy.." she said to him half-heartedly, not wanting to make conversation. Beebe gave her afriendy smile, "Hi Patti! How are you?" asked Beebe sweetly. Patti smiled at her, "I'm doin just fine!" she said to her cheerfully. Guy was looking dazed and was gazing at Patti like he had completely forgotten about his new crush on Beebe for a moment. He wondered if he'd ever get over the beauty who was Patti Mayonaese. "I heard about the weddin' and I was wonderin' somethin'.." asked Patti to Beebe.

"What, Patti?" asked Beebe with a sigh, could anyone find anything ELSE to talk about? The wedding was brought up in every conversation. "Well, I don't wanna be too forward or anything but I was wonderin'…could I be your bridesmaid?" she asked with a sweet smile, she felt guilty for forcing Beebe to say 'yes' just because she brought it up but she knew Beebe was miserable about this wedding and being being her bridesmaid would be the least she could do! She hoped there was no wrong in that. Beebe smiled brightly, "Sure, Patti! That'd be great!...Afterall Guy's the best man…I mean best guy!" she joked as he turned her head and winked at Guy. Patti laughed "Hehe, that's funny! I just hope he won't try to put a move on me at the weddin'…cause after all I still think he kinda likes me.." she whispered quietly where it was only in Beebe and Mr. Bluff's earshot. Beebe giggled quietly, "Don't worry…I'll keep you two on different sides of the room through the whole ceremony!" she whispered as the two girls both giggled wildly in unison. Patti then heard the honk of a car outside and realized it must be her Dad picking her up, "Ugh, my Daddy's here! Gotta go, guys!" she told everyone before running off. "HEY THERE, SALLY!" she greeted her as she noticed she was standing by the door. Sally waved at her, "Hi Patti!" she said to her before she burst out the double doors and hopped in the car with her Dad.

Mr. Bluff smiled a false smile through the whole exchange between Patti and Beebe and it faded into a frown when Patti left. He leaned down and whispered into Beebe's ear, "Uh, princess?" he asked to get her attention. His eyes were shifting uncomfortably. "What, Daddy?" she replied. "Darlin'…you sure you want Patti as your bridesmaid?" he asked with a sense of suspicion in his tone. Beebe's eyes widened with confusion of why her father wouldn't trust her own best friend to be her bridesmaid. Beebe stood stuff and didn't don't exactly how to respond. Patti and her father had always gotten along well. Much better than he's ever gotten along with Doug and Skeeter. What was the deal? Why did he suddenly hate Patti? It's like her father wasn't even the same person in the past week. It scared her immensely. "Daddy, why wouldn't I? She's my best friend! I've always said I was going to let her be my bridesmaid…unless I met Julia Roberts!" she remembered what she told her the day they both attended Patti's aunt's another word spoken, Mr. Bluff quickly grabbed his cell phone from his left pocket and dialed a number. "Hello? Hollywood? Could I speak to a Mrs. …Julia Roberts?" he spoke to a deep-voiced man through the phone. "WHAT? She's FILMIN' A MOVIE? Well, tell 'er to finish it already and get 'er pretty little butt down here to sing at my daughter's WEDDIN'!" he screamed at the man through the phone. Suddenly, the line was cut off and all you could was a beeping signal. The man had hung on him. He shoved him phone back into his pocket with an angered expression on his face. Beebe was staring at him and didn't look very pleased judging by her expression. "DADDY!" she scolded him. "I was just JOKING! Like Julia Roberts could EVER be my bridesmaid! GET REAL!" she yelled, infuriated at her father's stubbornness.

"Now, I just want PATTI as my bridesmaid! WHY is that so bad?" asked Beebe, her eyes were filled her tears as her head shook in disbelief. Her hands shook and she stared at her father with hurt eyes and she ran off towards the door so she could cry in private. She bolt out the door and ran down the block to sit on a secluded bench across from the restaurant. Sally just shrugged cluelessly at Beebe's sudden tears. "Beebekins-" Bill said as he reached his hand out to his daughter but before he knew it she had ran dramatically out the door before he could explain himself. Eveen Guy himself was revolted at Mr. Bluffs unsympathetic and careless behavior. He looked at him in pure detest he would ever do something so horrible. Forcing her to marry someone she had no feeling for is horrible…but not letting her choose her bridesmaid is just bizarre. Why? Why not Patti? He knew Patti and he trusted Patti. Of all girls Beebe knew, it seemed to Guy his first choice would be her! He didn't know what to think anymore, he had a migraine from the confusion of it all. "Mr. Bluff…why?" Why can't Patti be her bridesmaid?" he asked in a up-front yet respectable voice. Mr. Bluff sighed and put a hand don Guy's shoulder, "Son, you'll understand soon enough! I can't explain it.." he told him the best he could but it still wasn't enough for Guy.

Something was wrong here and Guy was going to find out, "But, why can't you? it's your DAUGHTER! Don't you care about her WELL-BEING…Sir?" he squeaked as backed away a little, fearing he upset Mr. Bluff with his angry tone. He looked up to Mr. Bluff who had a look of disapproveal set on his face and was staring down at him coldness in his eyes. "Okay, I'm SORRY!" Guy backed down as he flinched away from the angry Mr. Bluff. Luckily, their disagreement was interrupted by the ring of Mr. Bluff's cell phone. He sighed as he took the cell phone from his pocket, "I gotta take this, it's my assistant, Bob!" he told Guy before walking near the door in the right corner close to where Sally was standing. Mr. Bluff gave her a warning look to get out of his way so he could talk in private, he pointed with his finger for her to go to the other side. Sally nodded and gave him a quick thumbs up before quickly walking off behind the corner. "No, Bob! NO! NO! That's not it, REMEMBER?" he reminded him of something sternly. Sally couldn't helped but eaves-drop a bit on the conversation. She snickered under her breath, spying always made her laugh just because she shouldn't. She pressed her ear the corner to hear the conversation better. "Do I HAVE to explain a MILLION times, Bob? REMEMBER? It's…" Bill reminded his aisstant, Bob of a certain something Sally should have never heard. Sally's stomach sunk when she heard those last words. Her eyes filled with tears and her hands shook. It was like her heart had broken into a million little pieces, who knew words could hurt so much? The world around her felt like it was spinning as thoughts raced through her mind. It felt like her life was over. The rims of her glasses filled with tears as she wished deeply to herself that she had never even heard the conversation, but deep down she knew it wouldn't have changed anything even if she didn't hear. She gathered herself the best she could and she diecded to leave because shee needed some time alone. She breathed heavily as she tried her best to control the tears that were unco,trollably dropping down her blue face one by one. She put a hand on one of the doors when she was stopped by a hand on her back. "HEY-AY! I thought you already left, babe!" Guy said to her when he noticed that she had been crying. He touched her face gently and wiped one of her tears away, "Hey, are you crying, babe?" he asked her softly. Sally managed to stifle a smile a little through the tears. The fact Guy was taking the time to wipe away her tears was enough to cheer her up a little. "I'm just…upset. That's all! I can't explain it!" she told him as the tears fell donw her face like a waterfall. Guy suddenly grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Sally felt comforted by his warm hug and suddenly her troubles melted away for just a moment. Sally rested her head on his shoulder as her tears stained his brown polo. "Sorry!" she mumbled into his ear. "What?" asked Guy. "I stained your shirt with my..tears!" she cried, feeling guilty for staining such an expensive shirt. Guy just hugged her, "Don't worry 'bout it, babe!" he responded kindly. Sally didn't want it to end, but when he finally released her from the hug she figured it was time for her to go. "Well, I guess I have to go…" Sally told him through her tears. Guy reached over and touched her shoulder, "Good bye, Sally." he bid her farewell with a kind smile before she walked out those double doors. She cried silently to herself on the way back to herself. Mr. Bluff finally hung up the phone and angrily shoved it back into his pocket.

Chapter 6: "How will we ever say our vows?"

At the Bluff household, the temperature was still as cold as ever. Beebe and Guy were hanging elsewhere from wherever Betty and Bill roamed. They could barely even make eye contact anymore. Every day seemed like their close-knit family relationship was strangled by the band of Beebe's arranged marriage. Much like 2 days before, Beebe was still refusing to speak to them. Only it was far worse this time. She was even more angry because of her father's refusal of letting Patti be her brides maid. She was so hurt and angered by her father's decision of her future but she was confused and baffled by he would ever not let Patti be her brides maid. As she sat in her bed, she wondered why, but the answers just seemed blurry to her. Patti was her best friend, and Mr. Bluff knew that! He had respect for Patti, and even enjoyed when she'd visit. Something wasn't right. Sometimes Beebe thought her father wasn't even the same man anymore. At this point, she wasn't even sure she'd want him to walk her down the aisle. In fact, she was sure. She could never convince the admiring crowd of visitors and friends attending that she was feeling genuine love for her father when he at the moment, was the most despicable man in her life!

Teardrops stained the yellow fur-lined pillow she was clutching in her arms. All she could think of was how her life had crashed abruptly right in front of her, it seemed like she was alone in the world. No one even cared about her opinions anymore. She took deep breaths into her pillow and tried to erase all the pressures of her horrible life. She closed her eyes and breathed into her pillow deeply and tried not to think of her father, mother, Willy, or Bob at the moment. She tried to find the smallest once of inner peace but it wasn't happening. She threw her pillow across her bed when she realized that pouting and crying helplessly wasn't going to do her any good. She should at least try to cheer herself up instead of wallowing in heer own self-pity. She'd at least find some joy around her if she watched a happy movie. She jumped off her bed as she walked over t her VHS shelf and scanned across the large movie collection she had had over the years. She slid her fingers across the assortment and mumbled the titles of the movies that were lined up in perfect fashion. "Titantica…too sad.." she mumbled to herself. "My Best Pal's Wedding…too depressing!" she continued, whilst rolling her eyes. "Iron Tulips…too emotional!" she said to herself. A Stroll I'd Rather Forget…too forgetful…and SAD!" she reminded herself. She sighed deeply as she realized that half her collection of movies were too depressing for her mood. She missed the days she could watch a dramatic movie with an unhappy ending and not feel sad. She used to be so unaffected but now it was different when she realized that the girls in all those movies were luckier than her! THAT was saying something, considering all of the movies that terribly unhappy endings! Beebe continued her countless search for a cheerful motion picture when she discovered "The Slumbering Maiden" behind a copy of "Gone with the Storm". Bebe picked it up and dusted it off. She rmemebere dit being a feel-good movie, and she was sure there'd be nothing in it that would remind her of how miserable her life was. It's been a while since she saw it, but she did remember the scene where the maiden is sleeping and is thought to never wake up, but just when she thought all hope was lost she was rescued by a charming young prince. Thus, the two falling in love. She sighed a dreamy sigh as she wished to herself that a handsome prince would come to her wedding and whisk her away. If it did happen, she'd never have to worry about marrying Willy! Beebe scoffed to herself at how indealistic she was being. Life wasn't a fairytale, things usually never worked out. It cloest she'd get to a fairytale this far is birds placing a veil on her head before the wedding. As cute as that idea was, it wouldn't fix a thing! Beebe shrugged as she slid the video inside her VCR. The title started with a castle logo and it played a little tune. Beebe relaxed herself on a pillow. After the previews ended, the movie started and the Queen and King were holding their new baby girl.

"I will call her Arissa!" the Queen on the movie said as she looked down at her new-born baby. Soon, a woman dressed in purple appeared on the screen. "THAT must be Magnificient the Horrible!" the King gasped. Beebe gasped along with them. She was actually enjoying the film. About 30 minutes later in the film, the heroine, Arissa, she was entering the door of her cottage. It was getting truly romantic after she was swept off her feet by a handsome peasant man in the forest. She approached her three aunts who were living with her with wonderful news of her new true love. "Oh, you'd never believe what a wonderful time I had in the woods!" she told them gleefully. One of her aunts smiled at her, "Oh, well I'm happy you had such a lovely time picking pinecones, Arissa!" one of the aunts on the movie called the beautiful heroine.

Arissa spun around as she peasant dress flowed, "Oh, it was much more than that! I met a boy. He was so handsome!" she told her aunts. They stood with shocked expressions on their face. "He was tall, dark, and handsome. In fact, I wouldn't doubt he was my true love!" she told them as she clasped her hands with dreamy eyes. Beebe sighed along with Arissa. This movie was so romantic! It was nice to have a bit of an escape, she wished she was in Arissa's place. Except for the fact she lived in a cottage that is. "But, Arrissa, dear." one of her aunts told her as she held her hand. "What is it, Auntie?" Arissa responded. "Darling, you can't be with that boy you met…" her aunt warned her with a solemn face. Beebe sat with deep interest. Arissa gasped, "Why not, Auntie? He's my true love!" the girl responded to her aunt's shocking reaction. "Because, dearie…your already betrothed to the Prince. Arrissa, you're a princess!" When you were born your true parents thought it'd be a lovely idea to wd you off with the other King, King Henry's son, Phillip.." her aunt admitted to her. "NO! NO! NO!" Arissa screamed frantically. Her eyes filled with tears as she fleeed away from her three aunts and ran upstairs to get away from them as fast as she could. After she made her way up, she cried tears into her pillow. Beebe's temperature shot up and her hands shook with rage as she threw a pillow at the television screen. "DREAM CRUSHERS!" she yelled at the three aunts on th screen. She then walked upto the VHS players and immediately ejected the tape. She sighed to herself before placing the tape on the ground aggressively. What a stupid decision to watch a movie that so close to home for her. It sickened her, she felt as if the film was taunting her and reminding the horrible future ahead for her. She jumped in and down on the tape until it was finally crushed to pieces, it wouldn't help any but it surely released the rage she was feeling inside of her. "Stupid aunties…stupid king…STUPID QUEEN!" she screamed to herself as she sighed breathlessly from her deep hostility of the characters in the film. She was interrupted as a tap on the wall, she silenced herself in case it was her father on her case again. She wanted him to think she wasn't there, she didn't feel like talking to him. She creeped over quietly into the corner and crossed heer arms as the tapping continued. "HELLO? Can a guy come in here?" the voice said to her as the tapping got louder. Beebe smiled to herself when she recognized the voice as Guy's, the only person in the hous she wasn't angry at. He was like a sanctuary for her right now, she felt like he was the only one who sympathized and truly understood what she was going through. She was beyond thankful he was staying for a week, he was the only person she wanted to speak to. Beebe walked over to the corner and giggled, "Come in!" she said in a pleasant tone to Guy from around the corner. Guy walked into her room and noticed the broken tape on the floor. "Wow, THAT must be why you were screaming! …I might could repair that for ya!" he said to her with a point and a wink as he sat on the edge of her bed. Beebe shook her head as she picked up the remains of the video cassette. "Nah, trust me. The damage was done on purpose." she laughed as she placed the pieces on her vanity. Guy raised an eyebrow, "Okay then.." he replied, still confused why she'd break her video on purpose. She was certainly an odd girl, but she sure was cute to him. Beebe nodded a little as she walked over to the bed and took a seat beside Guy. "It's a long story…" she told him, figuring the story was better left unsaid. He might think she was crazy for destroying a tape just because it reminded her of the wedding.

She didn't know anyone else who did that. Guy put an arm around her waist, "So, feeling any better?" she asked her, smiling. Beebe was on the verge of tears at his question but didn't show it, she didn't didn't feel the least bit better. In fact, she could honestly say the pain and confusion was worse and worse each day. She didn't think it'd ever get better, it would only get more terrible when she and Willy were married. "No.." she replied honestly as a tear trickled down her purpele face. "It's only gotten worse for me! My Daddy will never understand, I don't even think he cares about me anymore.." she burst out into open tearas as he drew her in closer. He hugged her closely and tried his best to console her. He didn't know aanything that would make her feel better, she was in a terrible situation and he could only imagine how tough it was for her. Nothing she could do or say could change her father's mind it seemed like, everything was hopeless for her. He tried his best to convince him but he wouldn't budge. it seemed Beeb's fate was to be a housewife in kidsinlovania. Mr. Bluff was Guy's best friend, and as much as he hated it, he wasn't on his side. He was on Beebe's. He didn't agree with a thing he was doing at all, he wished he could stop it but he couldn't. Bill was a man that was like a mountain, he couldn't be moved or pushed in another direction. he was the most stubborn man Guy had ever had the pleasure of kowing. Even more than his brother, Ethan. Guy stroked her back as he continued hugging her closely. He felt like he was useless in helping her, but he wished he could. Guy's mind wandered on what he could do to help but it simply went blank. No matter what he did, Mr. Bluff would still refuse. He was truly a manof his word, and he respected him…even admired him for that but when it came to Beebe he just had to disagree. He had known Beeb from around school but fater spending a lot of time with her he became closer to her and felt compassion for what she was going through. It scraed him a little, considering he usually never let himself feel this about a person. Most of the time, he walked around the school and thought of himself too proud to ever truly sympathtize with someone. He had never felt so willig to help. He hated to admit it, but it felt kind of nice. He liked to think that it only because of his crush on Beebe though. He gathered his strange array of feelings to speak, "Well, you know I wish I could help.." he whispered into her ear. Beebe gave him a squeeze before letting go of their embrace. "I know…but there's nothing you can do." she told him as she wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. Guy looked at her sadly, wishing he could help. "I know.." he replied with a sigh. Beebe managed to smile a bit as she scooted back closer to Guy and touched his shoulder, she did have one idea that would maybe make her feel a little better. She was dreading for her father to walk her down the aisle at the wedding, it sickened her that a man she was so enraged at to 'give her away' to Willy. Like he owned her. Which at th moment, that was what she felt like. A prisoner of his mind, unable to escape of the wretched clutches to was putting on her her. Controlling every aspect of her future. Bebe gritted her teeth at the thought. So, she hoped that maybe Guy would possibly walk her down. She knew that he didn't give her life, or wasn't even related to her but it felt right. She loved Guy as a close friend, and she thought it would be appropriate. Sure, he rfather wasn't going to be impressed but her heart was telling her to do. She hoped he would understand. He probably wouldn't though. Knowing him. Having Guy walk her down the long asiel wouldn't fix her wedding, but it would surely make the day a little brighter. She hoped it wouldn't be too much to ask since he already was her best guy, but she liked ot think he wouldn't mind. He was understanding, and she truly believed e would do anything to make the worst day of her life at leastd decent. "Guy.." she told him, she patted his shoulder. guy looked over at her with a smile, "What is it, babe?" he asked her curiously, his eyes looking into her's. "I don't want to ask for this if you don't want to do it but.." she began to tell him before pausing. Thinking of exactly how to tell him this so he'd understand better.

"You know my Daddy and I aren't on good terms with eachother, right?" Beebe asked him. Guy nodded. "Well, I was wondering…if you could walk me down the aisle? It'll only be for a minute I PROMISE! I'll walk fast!" she begged him, thinking he'd protest the offer. Guy looked pleasantly surprised at the sudden request, in fact he was truly touched. Him of all people she knew to walk her down the aisle at her own wedding. It amazed him. Now, he knew she must have feelings for him! He just sat there, blinking, unsure how to respond to such a question and an honor. He wasn't expecting it, but he was surely going to to say yes. "Yes, Beebe…of course I will, babe." he told her sincerely as he took her hand in his. Beebe's eyes sparkled as she looked in his, she never thought he'd agree. She didn't respond with words but threw her arms around his neck hugged him closely. Guy smiled as he hugged her in return, "I'd be honored, babe." he whispered softly to her. Beebe rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged him as her eyes welled up with tears at how amazing he was to do this. He was truly her favoirte person in her life right now. She didn't know to respond to his kindness. Guy released her from the hug and smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll do my best to make you wedding go nice." he said to her. Beebe nodded as she stared at him in amazement. The touching moment was ended when Guy hopped off the bed and walked over to Beebe's shelf of many movies, "NOW, why don't we watch a movie to take your mind off the wedding, Hm?" he asked. Beebe smiled as she got off the tall bed, "I'd like that.." she told him, not caring about which movie was deicded on, she was just enthralled by Guys kindness to her.

Before Guy could deicde there was a knock on the half-closed door. "Must be Sally!" he told Beebe before opening the door for her. Sally strolled in and approached Guy with a friendly smile. She turned her face to see Beebe waving at her like they her best friend or something. She gave her a quick, meaningless wave before facing Guy again. She knew they were probably wasting time kissing one another, and exchanging romantic gestures. It made her nauceous. "Hey, Guy! how's it going?" she asked with, ignoring Beebe. "I'm doing great…hey, are you okay by the way? You looked upset in Swirly's yesterday!" he said to her, remembering how she ran out crying the day before. He knew she couldn't have possibly recovered about whatever was troubling her so badly.

Sally sighed, " I guess.." she answered him weakly, but she still felt horrible. It was tough being so upset about something and she couldn't even tell anyone what was bothering her. If she told anyone, it would cause too much drama. She wanted to do something about it, but she didn't know what. Everything was hopeless. Guy patted Sally's back, "Sorry, about that.." he responded. It was that moment when Guy's felt a cramp in his stomach and realized he hadn't had a bathroom break in quite a few hours. He abpout to bust if he didn't go. "WOO! Do I have to go or what? Could you two ladies excuse me for a moment? Gotta fly!" he told them in a fast tone as he sped off through the door and rushed down the stairs for a well-awaited bathroom break. Sally and Beebe both waved to him unanimously with girlish giggling as if they were about to enjoy spending time together in the room while he was gone. Sally then collapsed on Beebe's bed in exhaustion, much to Beebe's disgust. "EW! Don't get on my bed! Your sweaty!" Beebe snapped at her. Sally immediately lifted her head off the pillow and shot her a look of annoyance, "EXCUSE me? I'm not sweaty! In fact, you're a little sweaty yourself!" she insulted Beebe as she hopped off the bed in a huff, she really wanted to give her a swift kick in the face. Beebe fumed as she walked over to Sally and got in her face, "SWEATY? Look, I don't SWEAT! Sweating is for poor people…who do sports!" she corrected her as she waved her finger inn her face. Sally's blue face turned a red tone with rage as she grabbed her finger tightly, making it unable for Beebe to shake her finger at her. She got close into her face that their noses nearly touched, "I am NOT poor! I'm not rich either. but I'd rather be poor than be a SNOT-NOSED LITTLE HALF-WITTED BRAT LIKE YOU!" she screamed at her loudly as she twisted her finger inside her hand. "AH!" yelped Beebe as she pulled her finger from Sally's tightening grip. "OH, you wanna GO?" she warned her with hands on her hips. "YES, I DO!" she responded to the warning. With that, she walked out the door and slammed it abruptly , doing exactly what Beebe was asking for. Beebe stood there, surprised by her new found freneemy's witty response to her comeback. "um.." she said to herself as silence filled the room, she felt defeated. She cut off the light awkwardly and headed downstairs. When the two girls got downstairs Sally sat down on the couch, crossing her arms whilst Beebe was sittin gin the kitchen, unwilling to speak to Sally. Mr. Bluff took a sip of coffee from the counter as he greeted his daughter with a pat on the back. "Hello there, princess. Why don't ya speak to Cindy? She look's awfully lonely in that room all by herself.." he said to her. Beebe rolled her eyes and tried to hold in a chuckle when her father mispronounced Sally's name. "It's Sally, Daddy, and we're not speaking to eachother!" she said to him with her arms crossed over her chest firmly. Mr. Bluff was at least glad she had someone else to be angry at than him, that was a small step up. "Well, sorry 'bout that…" Bill replied as he sipped his coffee. At that moment Guy strolled into the kitchen and peeked from around the corner, noticing Beebe wasn't in the living room nor the bedroom. "Beebe? Where are ya?' he asked. Beebe smiled, excited to see him finally back. Since now she despised even more people in the house thatwasn't him. "Guy!" Your back!" she squealed as she ran over to him and he gave her a small hug. Guy was shocked by her unusual excitement, it was just a little bathroom trip. She was acting like he just came home from Canada, and was thought to never come back. "Whoah there, why the excitement?' he asked her. Bebe released herself from the hug, and tried to think of exactly how to say it. She couldn't tell him she hated his best friend, Sally, that would be just cruel. Guy was the only one in the house she wasn't mad at, and it would ruin their close relationship if she ever told him. Beebe deicded to keep her mouth shut and pretend like she could tolerate Sally. It would only cause fighting if she told him, and that was the last thing she needed right now. Beebe sighed, "Nothing. I'm just…happy to see you, that's all!" she smiled, putting on an unsettling innocent face that was frankly creeping Guy out a bit. She was up to something. "Okay then! Well, I'm happy that…your happy, to see me." he said to her awkwardly. Mr. Bluff put his hand on his heart at the two's exchange, but he wasn't going to interrupt their sweet moment by opening his mouth. He coyly walked into the living room, like he wasn't interested. Beebe sighed a relieved sigh as she saw her father walk out the room. "Finally.." she whispered under her breath as she looked up at Guy and smiled. Guy peeked around the corner to see Sally sitting on the couch and acting like she didn't have a friend in the world, he felt sorry for her. the girl had had it rough lately, for some reason he didn't know and he felt like he coudnt do a single thing to help her. Guy smiled over at her, and felt like he needed to get her mind off whatever seemed to be troubling her. She looked so helpless sitting on the couch and crossing her arms. Not just sad,but angry. He was curious why she was acting this way. "Hey, babe" he said to Beebe, turning around to face her. "Let'as go in the living room. Sally's looking a little blue…" he whispered into Beebe's ear quietly. Beebe scoffed and crossed her arms, "Well, Guy, have you ever thought it's because she's BLUE?" she quipped back at him with an annoyed expression. She knew what he was talking about, but she didn't feel like saying anything nice about Sally. She knew exactly why she ws 'blue' and it was more peeved than blue. Bebee was there to see it all. "C'mon Guy, she's fine, let's just saty in here.." she begged him as she grabbed him by his muscular arm when he tried to walk into the living room. "No, Beebe! I don't know what's gotten into you, but-" before Guy could finish Beebe interrupted. "PLEASE! I want to just have some alone time with! You know, I haven't talked to Sally much, and I just don't feel…comfortable around her yet." she explained to him, gripping his arms tightly. "Well, I do!" Guy replied. "PLEASE, Guy!"she begged one last time as she fluttered her eyelashes at him, that always helped when she was trying to get someone to do…or not do something. Guy may have thought she had lost her dignity, but at leasts he wouldn't have to be around Sally. Guy sighed, "Look, I know you want to spend alone time with me and your not the closest in the world with Sally, but you have to understand that I am!" he reminded her, gently removing her hand from his arm. Beebe was doing it again. the very same look she was giving her father the day where he wouldn't give her money to buy that new dress, the day Coach Spitz made her run laps, and of course the faithful day where Skeeter told her he wanted a breakup. He never thought 'the face' would ever happen to him, It was so sickly sweet, and hard to resist. He took a breath, and stood his ground. As cute it was, it wasn't going to work for him. He needed to be there for Sally, no matter how much he liked Beebe! "No, Beebe, I'm sorry. I'm staying all week, we'll have time to talk! Right now, I need to be there for Sally." he told her firmly as he patted her back before walking off. "See ya, babe"he waved to her her quickly. Beebe whined a little as she plumped herself on one of the stools across from the table. Why did her worst enemy have to be best friends with HER best friend? Beebe sulked as she crossed her arms, not wanting to think about Sally. Meanwhile, Guy walked over to sit beside Sally on the couc, "Hey there!" he greeted her. Sally just rolled over and sighed, she showed no interest in wanting to talk to him. "What is it?" she replied, still feeling horrible. "I just wanted to check on you…you looked a little, blue. That's not just because your well…blue!" he joked, amking Sally laugh a bit. " I know! It's nothing big, just forget about it!" she responded, she didn't feel up to talking about it. Guy was shocked, she always tried to talk to him about whatever was bothering her. But not this time, she seemed distant, like he wouldn't understand even if she told him.

Guy knew something serious was wrong with Sally, and he didn't know what. "Sally-" he said to her as he put his arm around her shoulder, "You know you can tell me!...Say, your not sick are you? cause I saw this movie-" he was about to tell her about before she she stopped him. "No, I'm not sick, Guy!" she admitted as she sprung up from the couch and walked upstairs in a huff, she didn't want to talk about anthing. Her life was at an all-time low right now. "Just, forget it!" she told Guy before entering Beebe's room without her permission. She slammed the door, and jumped on her bed with a smug grin. "Take that, Beebe, Sweaty Sally's all over your bed!" she mocked Beebe to herself with a snicker. She made herself at home as she clicked on the remote. She thought for a moment, "I'll just watch a movie!" she said to herself. Meanwhile, downstairs, Beebe was still pouting on the same stool she was before. Guy walk back in, when realizing Sally didn't want6 o talk. He sighed hopelessly as he took a seat beside Beebe on the stool next to her. "Sorry about that…just had to check on her" he apologized to Beebe. Beebe nodded, "It's fine.." she replied in a meaningless tone. She felt horrible for hating Sally, but for some reason she just couldn't warm up to her. She liked her at first, but after she said those things to her in the room, she looked at her in a dimmer light than before. Thinkign about the things she said made her blood boil. She had never been as insulted in her life. She thought everyone liked her… except for Roger who was mean to everyone. Not Sally though. This was new to her. "Hey, Sally's upset, so wanna play checkers? I call purple!" he laughed as he nudged her with his arm, making her nearly topple over. Bebe hopped down from the stool, "Sure…hey, I'M calling purple!" she teased him, as she helped him down from the stool. Guy ended the argument as he grabbed onto to Beebe's hand and jumped down, "Fine" he concluded the argument, "You can be purple.." he continued as they linked arms and walked cheerfully into the lving room. Just when Guy was about to find the checker board, there was a loud knock on the door. "Let me get that for ya, babe!" he said to her before she grabbed his arm to hold him back. "No, Guy, the butler will get it!" he reminded him. With that, she snapped her fingers and her butler hurried over, eager to please her. "ANSWER THE DOOR!" she ordered him. He gave her a nod as he opened the door to see a white-haired short man with a purple-haired boy beside him. "It's the Whites, miss Beebe!" he announced to her. Beebe moaned as she stomped towards the door, she did Not want to deal with them right now. She didn't know why they were there, but it couldn't be anything good. She paryed to herself, that maybe, if a tiny miracle would happen, they would tell her father they wanted the wedding canceled. Beebe sighed deeply and wished to herself it would be true. "Hello there, Beebe! How are ya?" Mr. White greeted her happily with a cheesy smile across his face. Willy meekly waved beside him, by the look on his face he didn't want to be here at all. "Hey, Mr. White!" she greeted him before turning around and rolling her eyes. Guy walked over to them, knowing why they must be here. "HEY HEY, Mr. White! Nice suit! Your pocket hanky is soo…pressed!" he pointed at him with a grin on his face. Guy leaned down to Willy's level, "Oh, hey there Will-ster! How's it goin'?" he asked him as he ruffled up his hair. Willy glared at him, he wasn't being funny at all. Willy always thought Guy was a ham. "Hey Guy.." he greeted him with great disinterest. He always treated him like he was younger, he hated that obnoxious look that was always plastered across his face whenever he tried to make him feel like a child. Guy was just two more years older than him, and since he last heard, that gap wasn't enough to treat someone like they were a child. "Ugh.." groaned Willy as an oblivious Guy continued to look at him with that goofy grin on his face. Mr. White smiled at Guy, "Grant! Nice to see you as always!" the ex-mayor greeted Guy, completely missing the fact he messed up his name. Guy's grin dropped as Bob forgot his name, as usual. Guy heard from Sally that he even forgot his OWN name sometimes. So, it didn't shock him the slightest bit!

He wondered how he even managed to rmemeber the name of the city he used to be mayor of. Guy put his hands in his jean pocket awkwardly, "Um, Mr. White, it's GUY! Guy as in…Guy!" he reminded him the best he could wih a forced chuckle. Beebe interrupted the exchange between the two as she hopped in front of Guy, who looked dreadfully embarrassed by Mr. White forgotting his name. She diddn' want o put him through that, she knew he never cared for Mr. White. He didn't care for Tippy either though, he was always rooting for her father to become the new mayor.

"So, Mr. White, why are you here?" she asked him with her arms behind her back. She hoped he would just leave already, she didn't want to kept being reminded of her wedding by having her new father in law visit. She cringed even thinking of that word. "Ugh.." she shuddered under her breath. "BEEBE! Don't call me Mr. White. As far as I'm concerned you can call me..DADDY!" he reminded her as he walked over as hugged her neck tightly. Beebe gagged from the tight hug and was literally screaming on the inside. While on the outside she was quite frugal, her mental self was screaming her lungs out. Bebe wanted to puke just thinking about ever calling him Daddy. At the moment, it was tough to call her own father by the name, but calling Mr. White that, would make her want to ag even more than she was already gagging! Bebe struggling to let go of his tight grip, and refused ro respond by what he just told her. "Daddy?" mouthed Guy, raising an eyebrow. "THAT quick?" he continued quietly. "Don't know!" mouthed Beebe inre turn, Mr. White completely unaware of their whispering. Bob released Beebe from his hug as she took a breath. "Oh, well, darlin', it'll take a while to get used to it. But don't you worry, after rthe wddin' you feel just fine callin' me ANYTHING!" he told her, nudging her. "Daddy, Dad, Father, Papa, Papi Pa, Daddio, Dada, ….oh, I don't…maybe, Mayor!" he rambled on about the names he'd wish to be called. "Oh please.." mumbled Beebe, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. There was no other person at the moment that she would hate having as a father in law more. His cluelessness, his obnoxious attitude, his clinginess, his loud mouth, the way he tried to act cooler than he was, the way he could never go ANYWHERE without promoting himself, and ESPECILALY his SON! Beebe's thoughts raced through her head as she pictured having to see himm every morning . Every night. Eveery evening. Every Birthday, every Christmas. Every Easter, Every Valentines Day. Most of all, EVERY ELECTION. Beebe clutched her nauceous stomach as she imagined the horrors of having a man like him as a father in law. She imagined the end of she and Willy wedding. "Say Beets!" the lady told them as they both smiled a forced smile as Beebe clutched some dandelions in her hands. Bob popped in front of the camera, right in front of the unhappy couple. "VOTE FOR ME!" he exclaimed as the camera flashed. She then imagined, she and Willy on their honeymoon. They were eating in a café in Paris, looking miserable. "What are you having?" she asked Will,y looking down at the menu. "Duh, I'll have a croissant!" he replied. Suddenly, out of the blue, Bob jumped out from the bush behind him, wearing a beret on his head. "Bonjour, young people!" he greeted the two. Beebe and Willy were shocked how he managed to sneak on their honeymoon. "DAD! Why are you here?" asked Willy. "I just came here to to try to become Mayor of Paris. To tell thse French citizens to…VOTE FOR ME!" he winked as he ran off, holding a picket dign in his hand that read "We May Not Always Have Paris, But You'll Always have Bob". She then imagined being in the hospital bed, pregnant with Willy's child. She was screaming frantically in her bed, in the worst part of labor. "Push, push!" the nurse adviced her as she shrieked in pain. Suddenly, Bob popped out from behind the corner and tapped the nurse's shoulder, looking paniced. "NURSE, NURSE! I have something somethin' terribly important to tell ya!" he said to her, Beebe giving him a look of distain through her continuously cries of pain. "I want you to-to…" he began to say breathlessly. The nurse and everyone looked in concern. "VOTE FOR ME!" he continued, completely changing his serious tone of voice. Everyone moaned.

Beebe's horrible thoughts were put to an end when guy waved his hand in front of her dazed face. "BEEBE! BEEBE! You okay?" he asked her. Beeb sighed, getting a snap back to relatity. "Yes, Guy. I'm fine." she assured him. "So, why are you here, again?" Beebe asked Bob, filled with a small amount of hope that he was canceling the wedding, but judging by him wanting her to call him him Daddy. It wasn't the case! Bob chuckled, "Oh yeah! Well, why could I have forgotten to remind ya? We're PRACTICING YOU AND WILLY'S VOWS!" he exclaimed as he threw his arm out in celebration. Beebe sunk her shoulder and sighed heavily, worse than she thought. She knew they were going to be terrible if he wrote them! She wanted to throw up. Guy couldn't help but snicker, he loved Beebe and felt for her but seeing her and Willy say their ridiculous vow swas going to be so entertaining. The sheer dishonesty and false sincerity was going to be side-splittingly hilarious. "Vows?" he asked her with narrowed eyes. Beebe shot him a look with gritted teeth, "YES! Vows, Guy." she said to him as she rolled her eyes at him. "Where's your Daddy?" he asked Bebe as he glanced up the staircase where he saw Mr. Bluff walk across the hall above. He was placing a flower vase on a nearby shelf across from Beebe's room, unaware Bob and Willy was downstairs. He turned around and much to his pleasant surprise, Bob was standing downstairs with Willy by his side. Mr. Bluff walked down the flight of stairs with his cane in hand, he had completely forgotten about the exchange of vows he and Mr. White had planned earlier. He was almost for sure it was tomorrow, he was proven wrong. "Bob! What a surprise seein' you here!" he chuckled. Bob raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were plannin' this!" he reminded him. "You told me…" Mr. White began as he pulled a small calendar out of his left pocket. "Today, Willy and Beebe EXCHANGE THEIR VOWS!" he reminded him as he pointed to a marked date on the calendar which a poorly drawn picture of Beebe and Willy holding hands on it drawn in pen. Mr. Bluff, refused to admit he was wrong. "Well, if you say so. Let's get this done." he said as he walked over to wooden bookcase and pulled out a paper with words on it. There was two pieces, he was clutching them tightly and cautiously as he gave one to Beebe. "Here's your vows, Princess! Tried to make it hip!" he laughed. Beebe groaned, every time her dad made something 'hip' it always seemed to turn out the opposite! "Hip?" she questioned him. Bob then handed Willy a piece of paperwith was crumbled up inside his pocket, "This would be YOUR vows, Willy!" he told him, giving him the piece of paper. Willy straightened it out and tried to make what the poorly-written words said. "Duh, okay.." was the only thing he said as he squinted and tried the best he could to read them better. Before, the vows started, Beebe noticed something. Her father was holding another piece of paper in his hands. The way he was holding it aginest his chest, as if to cover up something was trying her curiousity. She tugged at her father's sleeve, "Daddy? What's on that piece of paper right there?" she asked him. Mr. Bluff began to look strangely uncomfortable at her question, he slyly hid the paper under his arm, away from Beebe. His eyes filled with suspicious. "N-nothing, Beebe-doll! NOW GO SAY YOUR VOWS!" he ordered him, pointing for her to stand right in front of Willy. Beebe sighed as he followed her father's order. "Yes, Daddy.." she agreed reluctantly. Something was definitely up, something was written on that paper that he didn't want for her to know. Which from this point, it probably wasn't anything upsettingconsidering she was already at the lowest point of her life right now. She deicded to brush it off and get the vow exchange over with. "Willy, go.." his father told him. Willy cleared his throat as he began to recite the words written on the paper. "Beebe, you are my lady, my love, my everything." he began, shuddering at just the first few words. "When I first saw you at school, my heart was set ablaze. Never in my life have I seen such beauty! I thought Id never have a chance in the world with a girl like you!" he continued. "Fate fooled me wrong, the day I saved you from that speeding car that was intent on taking away your fragile life." he read, he couldn't believe how unrealistic these vows were. He ddin't know what his father was thinking when he wrote this! Nothing like that had ever came close to happening! They hardly talked at school, why would he save her life? He would never figure his father out. "I'll never forget when your eyes met mine and you said 'my hero'. You leaned over as our lips touched passionately.." he read, gagging. "…and I said, 'Gee, what did I ever do to deserve a woman like THIS?" he finished, gritting his teeth through the last part and showing a tint of frusteration in his voice when reading the last part. Bob clapped his hands rapidly, "BRAVO! BRAVO! The Oscar goes to…MY SON!" he praised him, doing his best impression of an award show announcer. "Dad!" whined Willy, feeling stupid and embarrassed as ever.

He couldn't believe he'd have to say all that in front of all those people at the wwedding. He didn't even want to think about it.

Mr. Bluff gave Willy a slap on the back, "Well done, William!" added Mr. Bluff, clapping his gloved hands. "Beebe…your next!" he said to his daughter, giving her a light push toward. Beebe gathere dherslef and tried not to laugh if it was going to be as nutty as Willy's. Thos ewere the most ridiculous vows she had ever seen. Never in heer life does she rmember anything about his saving her life was speeding car. This had to come from Willy's father airy head! "Willy.." she began to read in a calm tone. She tightened her lips to avoid laughing. "You are my fire, the one desire.." she read but paused when she realized how familiar that line sounded, MY FIRE? DESIRE? It was obviously from a song she had heard before. "Daddy? Don't get me wrong but. Isn't that line from a song?" she asked him. Bill yanked the paper from her, "Let me read that.." he said, needing a glance to rmemeber what was going through his head when he wrote it. "OH yeah!" he said, sanning his eyes over the first few words. "I was listenin' to the radio station and I thought that line was just beautiful! Plus, all the kids these days love that song!" he explained to her, giving her back the paper. Beebe took it back into her hands, "Alright then…" she said to her father,s he DID like the song but the only song that would fit how she really felt about Willy was 'Bye, Bye, Bye". Her father was so blind. Beebe began to read once more, "The only man I see. How can I count the things that make you special? If I did, I would be rich. But no amount of money could ever compare to the burning fire of passion I have for you inside my heart!" she read, thus rolling her eyes. Her father really had her pegged wrong. "If I didn't have you, I'd be lost. I couldn't imagine, spending a single day, without you, …my beloved." she continued with a forced smile.

"I would cry a thousand tears tears if you were to ever leave me. So, Willy, I never want to hear you say…'I want it that way'." she finished. He turned to face her father, "SERIOUSLY? I WANT IT THAT WAY? That's PLAGERISM!" she informed her father. "Princess, no body will notice!" he assured her, touching her shoulder. "Daddy that song is as popular as ever right now! How do you think they WOULDN'T notice?" she asked him. Bill didn't have an answer. His daughter had outwitted him. "Okay, vows concluded!" he announced, changing the subject. Beebe and Willy sighed in unsion. "FINALLY!" they both said, going indifferent directions. "I'm going to my room!" Beebe said as he she made her way up the flight of stairs. Guy follow behind who was playing his Game Guy Color and paying no mind to the two's mind-numbing…but entertaining vows. "I'll go too!" he said to her, quickly putting down h9is game and following behind her. Sally was watching one of Beebe's movies, called "My Best Pal's Wedding". She was crying sappily and blowing into one of Beebe's hankys. "You know, I love you Jennifer and I always will! But Kayley is the girl for me and ….you just have to let your little fantasy of us being together be!" the groom in the movie told the heroine as she cried and pleaded for him back. "Eddie…how could you just LEAVE Jennifer like that? She LOVED you? And you repay by marrying some little blonde home-wrecker? You are SICK! SICK! SICK! SICK!" she screened at the screen as she threw Beebe's hanky at the screen. Sobbing as if it could solve the heroine's hopeless fate. The movie ended as the heroine, Jennifer, bid her true love farewell as he married the real love of his life. "Some say, if you go to the church on the very day they got married. You can hear Jennifer's pathetic sobbing in the echoes…" the narrator of the movie concluded the last line of the movie, the credits rolled and a slow tune played. Sally heard the footsteps of heels outside of the doorr and immediately recognized who was coming. Beebe. She frantically jumped up and and threw the hanky onto her bed she ejected the tape out of the VHS player hurriedly and quickly slipped the tape back into it's prpoper cover. With that, she answered the door politely and pretended nothing had happened. "Hello, Guy…Beebe!" she greeted them, slowering her voice when mentioning Beebe's name. "Sally, are you alrihgt? Your face look's a little red!" Guy noticed as he touched her cheek gently. Her cheeks her rosy and looked rather blotched on her cheek area. Making it obvious she either had a rash and was previously crying. Looking closer, Guy noticed she eyes were rather swollen too. Plus, the inside of it around her eyeball looked red along with her cheeks. She had to be upset over something. "I'm fine.." she sniffled as she sighed a little when Guy touched her face. Beebe crossed her arms, showing no concern of Sally's face. She wouldn't tell her off for coming in her room again without her permission but Guy was there and she wanted to look like she tolerated Sally in front of him. She just stood silent, that was the safest thing to do. Sally felt relieved that Beebe wasn't trying to insult her for coming in her room, she was just waiting for something smart to come out of her big mouth but nothing did.

Sally deicded it was her time to leave before something did have a toll for the worst. "I'm going…." Sally sqaid to them before exiting the room. "Why the rush?" asked Guy. A grin crept across Sally's face for a first time in two days she had an idea that no one knew. It came to her within moments, "Oh, nothing! Just have mine own things to do!" she informed him as she whipped out her cell phone from her large overalls pocket and quickly dialed up a number. "Hello? Skeeter?" she said throught he phoe as she headed out the door.

Chapter 7: "Sally's Wedding Crashers"

The next day, Sally gathered a group of students at Doug Funnie's house. All of the kids there had agreed to help Sally crash Willy and Beebe's wedding. She had gathered up quite a lot. Still some could not come along. Some of them were already in the wedding. Some of them couldn't help because they're parents wouldn't let them. Some of themd idn't help because they didn't know Beebe nor Willy well enough. Some of them didn't help because they didn't want to travel. Some of them just didn't care a thing about helping them. If Sally's plan would go as planned, every one of the crashers would travel to Kidsinlovania in Judy Funnie's, Doug's sister's, car. The journey would take around 4 days to get there by car. It wasn't too far, but it wasn't close either. The distance between Kidsinlovania and Bluffington would compare to the distance of The United Staes and Hawaii. Sally thought if they drove fast, they could get there just in time. The kids traveling would be of course Doug Funnie. Who was good friends with Beebe and felt terrible for the horrible fate bestowed on her. Judy Funnie, who was Doug's sister and since she was older volunteered to drive. Even though she was no close to neither Beebe nor Willy the least bit. Boomer Bledsoe, who happened to be Willy's best friend, alongside Ned Cauphee and Roger Klotz.

Skeeter Valentine, who was of course Beebe's on and off boyfriend. He was heart0broken and jealous that Beebe would be marring Willy. Evene though, he wasn't planning on marrying her himself. Patti Mayonaise, the poor confused girl who was supposed to be Beebe's bridesmaid until Mr. Bluff protested. The girl still thought she was getting included in the wedding. Roger Klotz who was Willy's best friend alon with Boomer and Ned. Connie Benge was also thinking of coming along, she was friend's with Beebe and Patti. Also, Sally, who planned to be the best leader she could be. Soon, the meeting started. Sally stood in Doug's room with a large board with statistics drawn on it. She was carrying a wooden stick in her hand as the group of followers sat around. "So, if we leave tomorrow, we can make it by 3 to 4 more days. The plane Mr. Bluff, Beebe, Mr. White, and Willy are riding in is the slowest class possible so I heard. …Since snow is fogging most of the planes. They have to take Bloatdsburg's, which doesn't have very fast planes!" she explained to them, pointing to a blue line with her stick on the board. "Any questions?" asked Sally to the kids around her. Boomer raised him hand. "Boomer?" asked Sally. "I was wondering if we could stop at Chip E. Cheddar's in Bloadtsburg on the way there? I heard they have this new thing where if it's your birthday you get to dance in this little closed in area and TICKETS fall all over you! I could FINALLY win that big chipmunk!" Boomer told her. Sally shot him a look, "Boomer…it's not your birthday!" she reminded him.

"I rmemeber because last year, your birthday was near summer vacation!" she remembered. Boomer snickered, "So you think…that doesn't mean that THEY won't know!" he said to Sally with a micchievioussmirk on his face. "BOOMER! We're NOT going to Chip E. Cheddar's. OKAY?" she scolded him harshly, she didn't want to waste time going to some kid's arcade and pizza palce. They would be late, and the wedding would possibly be over if they wasted tiem going to wherever everyone wanted! Just then Connie raised her arm up high, "Connie?" Sally answered her gesture. "Um, I was wondering. Is Mr. Bluff coming?" Connie giggled. Sally raised an eyebrow at her strange question, she should have known by now that Mr. Bluff wouldn't be coming due to the fact HE was the head of the wedding. Sally sighed at her stupidity. "Connie, Mr. Bluff's NOT coming. He's Beebe's father and head of the wedding. Ergo, he will be AT THE WEDDING!" Sally said to her, beginning to lose her temper with these pointless question. She stopped yelling for a moment when she wondered, why would Connie even care if Mr. Bluff was there or not. "Hey, what do you care anyways?" she asked. Connie moaned a disappointed moan, "Well…just wondering." she replied, her cheeks blushed a pink tone. The kid were silent at Connie's odd behavior. "You like Mr. Bluff, you like Mr. Bluff!" Roger treased her, pointing a finger at her and laughing a nasal cackle.

Connie made a ''hmpt' sound and crossed her at Rogier's childish mocking. "DO NOT!" she replied back defensively. "Whatever you say, ms. 'Beebe's Dad is got me goin' mad!" he teased her, singing the last part..Boomer laughed along with him. "Stop it! That would never make it on the radio!" Connie responded to his insults. "HEY! HEY! STOP IT!" Sally yelled, waving her stick about. "Let's get serious!" she told them, lowering her tone.

Patti raised her hand next. "I have a question! Why did you get me to come here? I thought I was already gunna be in the weddin'!" Patti added. Sally did a face palm, Patti was too dumb to live. She should have figured out by now Mr. Bluff wasn't going to let her be the flower girl. "No, Patti! Look, I'm sorry, but Mr. Bluff isn't going to allow you to be the flower girl! He told Beebe he changed his mind when you left!" Sally told her, trying to use the most understanding and comforting she could at the moment, but it was hard. Patti sighed, feeling a little hurt. "WHY?" she asked."Because!" was all Sally said in response.. Skeeter raised his hand after Patti. At this point, Sally was ired of answering these thoughtless questions. "Skeeter?" she asked. "HONK HONK! I was wondering if Beebe still loves me anymore?" he asked, confused and scared she might actually love Willy and it wasn't her father's decision. Sally sighed, "Yes, Skeeter!" she replied. "I sure hope so…" she mumbled under her breath. "Good! HONK HONK!" Skeeter replied happily. Sally took a few deep breaths and massaged her temples, this was going to be a long day of planning. "Now, let's talk supplies!" she started as he pulled out a notebook which was laying on Doug's dresser. In it was a list of items the kids would need to bring for emergencies, entertainment, health reasons, and miscellaneous things that may count as useful on the journey. Sally lowered her glasses where they fell on her nose and began to read. "We'll need food. Of course, so bring any snacks you want. Nothing to big. Don't bring Thanksgving dinner or anything.." she explained to them. "HEY! I'm a vegetarian and I can't eat just anything! So, don't think I'll eat anything you throw me!" Judy commented, disgusted at the thought of eating anything processed or off an animal. "Don't worry, my little Shakesperian princess, your lovely mouth will only touch food that's orangic!" Roger said to her with a love-struck look on his face. Roger had had a large crush on Judy Funnie when he first saw her come to his old school. Her red hair, that confident attitude she displayed, her sun-kissed skin, her stylish beret, and of course the way she teased Doug as much as him. All of those reasons made him fall. Judy was the only girl he was ever willing to change himself over, when he found she loved Shaespeare and the arts he completely changed his image to a creative incidvidual. That was, until he found out how crazy and extroverted Judy truly was, and it scared him off. That didn't mean a year later his feelings of love for her was restored. He witnessed how amazing she was once more, and forgave her for how insane she acted in Honker Burger the night where she publicly embarrassed him. He thought ht e would never get over the shame, but it eventually worn off. She reminded him what an amazing girl she was once more, when he borrowed hr Napolean hat that Doug had previously borrowed before him. Judy was so angry that he wouldn't give her beloved hat back that she angrily entered the school building and got it off him herself. The screaming, the forwardness, and the way she knew exactly what she wanted made his heart go aglow. He gladly gave the hat back to her and went back outside, completely loves-struck again! His crush grew more when she kissed his cheek a few weeks afterwards. He thought he would never want to wash his face again.

Ever since those few moments, Judy Funnie was the un-requited love for his lifetime. Judy looked over at Roger, ""Good, boy!" she said to him giving him a flirty look which was creeping Doug out a little. He didn't like the fact that the two most obnoxious people in his life would have thoughts of having a relationship with one another. He didn't want Roger in his house all the time if tey ever got married. "Ugh, Roger! She's just using you! Get over her!" Doug told him. Roger was too blinded by Judy's love to believe it, "Oh, can it, Funnie!" he warned him, ablling up his fist. "STOP IT!" yelled Sally over their argueing, she slammed the notebook down in aggravation, when would they EVER grow up and take this seriously? "Look, everyone! If cared about two people getting married, against their will. You wouldn't be doing this! You should feel horrible!" she lectured them. "You should all concern for your friends and help them the best you can. It's not helping sitting here and fighting. if you cared about Willy and Beebe at all you'd be being civil to one another right now!" she continued. "PLEASE, just get along! Think about how you would feel if you were forced to marry someone you didn't even care about!" she said, pacing the room and giving hem all looks of guilt. "Think about how Skeeter feels, feeling jealous and trapped. Someone he loves very much is getting married..and he could possibly never even see her again!" Sally said, softening her voice. Sally's eyes filled with tears which wasn't visisble to the rest of the kids. There was a moment of quietness for a change as all the kids exchanged looks of guilt and came to a realization that Sally was right, and fihting wasn't going to fix a thing! "Your right, Sally…" agreed Patti. "Yeah, Sally" added Boomer. "I'm sorry!" Doug apologized. "I ain't apolgizin!"Roger refused, as he stuck his his point, green nose. Everyone gave Roger a look of disapproval. "Roger…if you won't apologize then we won't take you along on the trip!" Sally told him sternly. Roger gave in, thinking about how horrible he'd feel letting his best friend, Willy, get married to the most snobby and obnoxious girl in the whole class. He imagined his sad face as he said his vows, looking helpless and trapped. He could only imagine the thought sthat would go through his head, which didn't happen much. Things like, 'Why, didn't you help me, Roger?', 'I wish Roger was here!' or 'I don't think Roger even wants to be my friend anymore, or he'd be here!'. Roger's eyes grew glassy as there were a small hite pupil inside of it, which never happened unless he was in deep thoughts. "Alright! Alright! I'm SORRY! Just let me come, PLEASE!" he begged Sally, clasping his hands together tightly. Sally deicded he let me come along, he did look truly sorry, judging by the look on his face. She could see it. "FINE! You can go. Just don't do anything stupid!" she pointed her finger at him. Roger hooted with joy as he high-fived Boomer who was sitting beside him. Boomer hugged him tightly, he was so glad Sally was letting him come along. Boomer would be so lonely without him! "Roger! You ARE coming!" he told his friend. Roger growled a little as he pushed him away, just because he was coming was no reason to hug him like that. Boomer knew he wasn't a hugger! "HEY! What do I look like the Give a Hug Get a Hug Foundation or somethin'? You KNOW I'm a not a hugger!" he said to Boomer, straighting his leather vest was where Boomer's hug creased it. Judy smiled over at him, "Can I hug you Roger?" she asked with a teasing look on her face. She slid her sunglasses down to look at his reaction better. Roger immediately held out his arms for a hug from her, "OKAY!" he told her eagerly.

"But you said-" Boomer began to say but was cut off by Roger. "CAN IT!" he ordered him with the goofy look still on his face as he extended his arm for his well-awaited hug. Judy just laughed, "Just KIDDING!" he replied. She burst into uncontrollably laughter but was stopped by Doug who gave her a warning look. "HEY!" Roger exclaimed to Judy, He should have known she was not being serious all along. "So, like I was saying QUIT GOOFING OFF!" Sally reminded them as he hit herself in the face with her notebook. It hurt, but got some of the stress out. "Why did you hit yourself?" asked Boomer clueless;ly. "BECAUSE!" Sally yelled in anger. Just then, Sally heard a ring in the tune to 'Shout Your Lungs Out' by the Beets. "What was that?" she asked. The phone was Connie's. It was pink and the letters listed on the screen above the number read 'Mr. tall, dark, and handsome'. Connie swooned to herself as she picked the phone up. Not telling them who was calling. "I gotta take this!" she told them as she excused herself in the hall to talk to the mysterious caller in private.

Connie's expression became that of a dreamy, intoxicated school girl as she heard the deep voice through the phone . Her cheeks were beaming red as she twisted her poofy, purple hair with her finger, giggling wildly. Her hands were pounding of electrical feelings which clutched to her phone tightly. Her eyes sparkled and a goofy grin was pasted on her face as her shy voice whispered into the cell phone. "Hello, Mr. Bluff?" she responded, continuously spinning her hair around her finger. Her stomach sunk with uncontrollable butterflies as the voice of her newest crush responded, "Hello, Connie". Connie would never tell anyone, but she had a severe crush on Mr. Bluff. She knew he was off limits, being, married to Betty, and he was older than her immensely. She acceted it. She couldn't help the emotions though, he was just so handsome and distinguished for his age. It made her heart jump at the sight of him. She'd enver tell Beebe, or she'd surely not be her friend anymore, but her feelings for him made her heart feel so light that it was hard to keep inside of her. That's why she never failed to tell her diary veery night. Eveen though Connie knew with all her heart they were never going to be together unless Mr. Bluff was the only man on earth. onnie enjoyed her crush though, and tried her best not to get too caught up on such a breakable thread. Connie was good at keeping her emotions in tact. It was truly hard though whenevr he came to visit Beebe at school, his snpw-white hair, his lavender skin, that defined and slim nose, his handsome tuxedo, and of course that Piedmont accent that made her heart melt into butter. Connie knew she'd have to keep a leveled head and make sure the world never knew of her crush.

"Mr. Bluff…how are you?" she asked him softly, smoothing out her hair in a trance. "Well, Connie. I need a favor of you…" he admitted to her. Connie took a few deep breaths and tried her best to ready yourself for whatever he was about to ask her. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling so much, she nearly couldn't bear it. Her heart raced with joy as she wondered to herself what favor he was asking her. He had never called her before, or asked her for a favor. This was big for Connie. She squealed a little after holding the phone away from her ear, she had to let it out. After gathering herself she responded to the reques, "Sure, anything, Mr. Bluff!" she giggled innocently. "Connie, would bea dear and be Beebe's brides maid at the weddin'? I deicded I ain't gone let Patti do it and well,…I've always liked you!" r. Bluff laughed, hoping she wouldn't take the words I've always liked you' the wrong way. Connie began to breathed heavily from the excitement of those last words, coud he REALLY like her? He was married to Betty, it couldn't be true! Connie took the words as a grain of salt but liked to think to herself he meant it. Connie's eyes got a little teary from the heart-glowing words, she was getting more crazy fior him than she thought. In the back of her mind she knew he didn't mean it, but the front of her mind told another story. Connie wiped the tear that was appearing inside of eye. She thought it would be amazing idea for het o be Beebes bridesmaid. Plsu, she'd get to spend more time with Mr. Bluff! Sure, she knew she was going aginst everything the wedding protest group was fighting to end, but it was just too tempting to resist of such an amazing request. Connie deiced to bite the bullet and agree to it, she was too blinded by the light of the shining diamond who was Mr. Bluff. "OF COURSE, Mr. Bluff! I'll be a deer, I'll be a moose, I'll be an antelope, and I'LL EVEN BE A CARABU!" she told him excitedly, her voice began to get frantic with excitement. Her hands grew uneasy with the strong adrenalin she was feeling all over. Mr. Bluff gave a chuckle, "Sounds lovely, Connie! No, no, you don't have to be any of those…your just fine the way you are!" he said to her charmingly. Connie made a vibrating titter at the warm complment he gave her, why was he so charming? Connie's expression grew stiff as she grinned un unmovable grin that wouldn't be coming off anytime soon. She swooned a little before responding, she was lost in marvelous thoughts of Mr. Bluff. "Connie? you there?" asked Mr. Bluff, noticing the silence. Connie got a pinch back to relatity by the smooth voice of Mr. Bluff. "Oh oh! Sorry, Mr. Bluff! I was just out of it! That's all!" she told him nervously, hoping he wasn't mad at her. "That's fine, Connie! Don't fret!" he responded. "So, anyways. I'll be there, I promise! What should I wear?" she asked. "Sory, if I'm being forward if you want to pick me out something to wear. It's just that of all the weddings I could go to the Bluff family's would be my first choice!" Connie admitted to him, hoping she wasn't sounding like a stalker to him. She couldn't help it though. "Well, that's very kind of you, Connie. You're my first choice too, darlin'!" he told her through the phone sweetly. Connie sighed and had to fan herself, he was so marvelous and thoughtful!

The way he call he 'darlin' nearly made her faint. Her racing was interrupted by Mr. Bluff's answer to her question. "Well, Connie, I already picked out the dress. Beebe knows your size. It's lovely, it's a periwinkle pink, tea-length and poofy sleeves!" he explained to her. "There's some matchin' gloves to go along with it, and I just ordered some bouquets!" he continued. "If you wanna you can wear a little wreath of flowers or somethin' if it strikes your fancy!" he said to her. Connie nodded, the dress wasn't exactly her style but she'd deal with it. It wasn't her wedding, it was Beebe's and she wanted to make Beebe happy. She knew poofy sleeves were going to be itchy too, but she deicded to not think about it too much, keep her focus on why she's there. "WOW! That's sound's great!" she faked. Mr. Bluff laughed, "I knew ya would! I'm wearin' a a baby blue tuxedo, since I know periwinkle and baby blue make a real nice color combination." he told her. Connie giggled, "Your going to look very hot-" she stopped herself before she went too far, did she say what she thought she said. She had to quit thinking out loud. "Hot as in…um, sweaty. I mean, tuxedos are kinda heat-inducing don't you think?" she asked with an nervous laugh. Mr. Bluff wasn't sure what to make of this, Connie was surely acting odd. Mr. Bluff figured she just thought ht e was attractive like most girls did. It wasn't uncommon for him, he had very attractive looks for his age and he knew it as fact. Mr. Bluff figured he would just pretend to not notice what he really knew she was going to say. "Well, that makes sense, Connie! But it's a wedin'…plus, I wear 'em all the time!" he told her. Connie sighed a relieved sigh when she realized he didn't catch what she was about to say, "Yeah, I guess you just get used to the heat!" she laughed lightly. "Yeah, ya do. Well, I gotta go help Guy try on his suit! He's the best man….err, guy!" he joked. "I'll be seein' ya at the weddin', darlin'!" he ended his conversation with a word he knew poor little love-struck Connie would love to hear. Connie swooned dreamily as she ended the conversation, "Well, bye, Mr. Bluff!" she ended the conversation by quickly shutting her phone off. "Ugh, …puppy love." Mr. Bluff mumbled to himself as he lay his cell phone down on the table. He glanced at himself in the mirror before heading into the living room, "WHY do you have to be so dang good-lookin'?" he asked himself in conceit as he flashed his reflection a confident smirk. Connie placed the phone into her poket as she rushed back into Doug's room to tell everyone that she could no longer go along with them on the journey. She sighed to herself before knocking on the door, Sally was going to get angry but Mr. Bluff was worth it. She was just going to rip it off really quick likea bandaid. She gathered her courage as her fist pounded on the wooden door. She gulped as Sally answered the door with a welcoming smile, Connie's heat beat rapidly as the pressure came onto her. "Who was on the phone, Connie?" Sally asked her. Connie pursed her lips together tightly and the truth quickly slipped out, "MR. BLUFF!" she blurted out, she tightened her shoulders and shut her eyes tightly. Sally was going to fume. "What was he calling for? Since when do you know Mr. Bluff?" asked Sally unknowingly. "Because.." started Connie. "I just added his number to my phone, that's all. He kinda call me because.." she stopped. Sally groaned at Connie's slowness, "SPIT IT OUT!" she encouraged her as Sally and everyone on odug's floor leaned their heads over to hear was Connie was about to admit. Sweat dripped down her back and her fists were balled up with pressure when she reminded herself to tell her like she was ripping off a badagef. 'Ripping off a bandaid, ripping off a bandaid, ripping off a bandaid, RIPPING off a bandaid' she reminded herself in her head. "I'M BEING BEEBE'S BRIDESMAID,, ALRIGHT?" she blurted out as she gritted her teeth and her her body with stiff. She turned her head and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to se the enraged espression on Sally's face. "Is that…okay?" she asked shyly, opening one eye. Sally's red brightened a red tone as her fists shook with rage. How could Connie do his? WHAT did Mr. Bluff EVER say that would ever motivate her to go aginst their alliance? She was so horrifed at Connie's horrendous decision she couldn't even find the words to express her anger. How could sehe ver be this disloyal? She should have known, Connie had a reputation for not being the dependable nor honest girl around. She should have never asked her to help, the girl was fickle. Sally inhaled to calm herself down as she deicded if Connie was going to behave this way she wasn't going to take her along on the trip. She didn't deserve it. "CONNIE? Do you have any CLUE why you did this? You completely went aginst all we're standing for, your on Mr. Bluff's side!" she pointed her finger at her. Connie shook in fear, she knew Sally was going to upset so she was expecting this reaction. She should have not told her at all, now everyone in the room was annoyed at her. Boomer was giving her a thumbs-down, Skeeter was hopelessly sobbing his eyes out, Judy was screaming words she had never even heard at her, Doug was shaking his head slowly with disappointment, and Roger and Patti were well,…not bothered. Roger was simply crossing his arm carelessly while Patti wasn't angry due to the fact she was agreeing to be Beebe's bridesmaid before Connie was. They didn't see the error in her ways by any means. "I'm so sorry, everyone.." she said to them meekly as a look of guilt spread across her face. The guilt wasn't enough for her to back out though. As soon as she got away from everyone she'll be practicing telling Mr. Bluff how handsome he looks in his tuxedo. Sally put her hands on her shoulders tightly and looked her in the eye coldly, "No, Connie, your NOT sorry!" Sally shot back at her, refusing to believe she was sorry for one minute. What she did was unforgivable. She could tell in her eyes she wasn't sorry, she just said that so she could get away and bail on them. "Connie, if your going to act like this, we're not letting you go! You don't even care enough to go with us!" she scolded her. Connie's eyes filled with tears of overflowing emotions as she tried to escape Sally's grip. She whimpered sadly, "I-I!" she studdered, scraed to say a word. Sally was terrifying her, the enraged look on her face was traumatizing her. Suddenly, Connie broke out into tears as she pushed Sally aside and fleeed across the hall while Sally stood in shock, wondering how she suddenly got so strong. Sally came to acceptance that Connie wasn't going, she and Mr. Bluff obviously were plotting something. "We don't need her…she's the enemy!" Sally told her fellow groupies. Coming to an acceptance Connie wouldn't bend and wasn't planning on going thorugh with her word. Rogerknew something was up, "See? I told ya she was hot for Mr. Bluff!" he cackled a nosy laugh. Patti sighed, "Grow up, Roger! That's not the case. He's too old for her!" Patti reminded him. "EWWW! He's like…old!" Boomer stated, disgusted with this idea. Roger scoffed, "Hey, it ain't uncommon! I like Judy!" he whispered to Boomer. "I know, but she's just three years older. Mr. Bluff was around since like…the dinosaurs roamed!" Boomer noted with a serious nodding of his head, believing that this was true. "AH! YEAH RIGHT! Dinosaurs are way older, Einstein!" he corrected his friend. Boomer just sat there, trusting Roger's word. Sally waved her arms around to stop their conversation, "HEY! HEY! PEOPLE, STOP IT!" she yelled to get their attention. "We have a serious crisis, here. I think we need a replacement for Connie.." she announced to everyone as she took her wooden stick back into her hand, it made her feel so authoritive. Roger raised his hand first, "Uh, Al and Moo might.." he added, beginning to actually have some sense in his opinions. Sally nodded, "Actually, Roger…that's a great idea!" she smiled. Roger grabbed his cell phone from his right pocket of his jeans, he hadn't seen the twins in a few days but he was pretty positive they were available. Since school wasn't in right now, due to winter break they didn't have the time eto speak to one another. Roger speedily dialed a number on his cell phone as he put it aginst his ear and heard some waiting technoc music. "Hello?" a voice similar to Moo's answered weakly. "Hello? Moo…Al?" he asked, unsure which of the two's voice it was, they sounded strikingly similar. "Hello, Roger Klotz!" the voice greeted him. "This is Moo by the way…" he continued. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever! You available? There's a wdddin' me and a few losers are gunna crash and I was wonderin' if you could come along. Connie bailed!" he explained to Moo. "Oh, I'm very sorry, Roger Klotz.." he apologized. "I don't feel well, I have a broken leg, actually.." he admitted to him with a shrill cry of pain.

"BROKE YA LEG? Well, just pick it on up and speed over here! It'll do it good!" Roger convinced him, even though he knew that wouldn't heal his eg in the least. "No, no. I cant. I'm in too much pain!" cried Moo. Roger rolled his eyes. "I broke my leg when my cousin, Smarty, came over. He took Al and I in his ballet threater and well when he was instructing me I…cracked my leg bone." he explained. "W-wait, how about Al? Can he come?" Roger asked curiously. Moo sighed, "No, Roger Klotz, he cannot. He and Smarty are gone to Bloatsburg to the science museum.." Moo replied, feeling horrible he couldn't go along with his brother and cousin. He had been looking forward to that trip for weeks.

"Ugh, fine!" agreed Roger, not really caring if they were comin along or not. It wouldn't hurt if there was one less person coming along, just a few were enough! "Do't say I didn't offer!" Roger reminded him before shutting off his cell phone before Moo could say 'bye'. "What a baby! Cryin' about a broken leg!" he grumbled. Patti gave Roger a look, "ROGER! He can't help it!" he scolded him. "Oh, CAN IT, Annie Oakley!" Roger shot back at her. Sally once again ceased their argueing, "Look, if Al and Moo can't do it, Ned is going to be in the wddding already, Lorretta's out of town, Cassandra Bleem's still peeved at Guy for breaking up with her, Nancy's moving, Larry's going to help film a movie, and the rest didn't care!" Sally listed on her fingers the number of people who she had called. Doug raised his hand, "What about Chalky?" he asked. "Chalky's having a big hockey tournament he's training for!" Sally replied. Everyone exchanged a few looks to one another as if you physically ask eachother if they liked the idea of just having 7 passengers for the trip. There was a beat of silence until Roger stood up, "HEY PEOPLE! QUIT EXCHANGIN' WEIRD LOOKS! I SQAY LUCKY NUMBER 7!" Roger cheered as he pumped his fist in the air while jumping up and down. He hooted loudly as applause same frome everyone around, including Sally. "LUCKY NUMBER 7!" he began to chant as he pumped both fists in the air. "LUCKY NUMBER7!" Doug joined in, standing up. "LUCKY NUMBER 7!" Boomer cheered as he stood up as well. "LUCKY NUMBER 7!" yelled Patti as she stood up and stood between beside Doug and Boomer. Soon every was all cheering Roger's chant in unison. Sally even shrugged and walked over to join all of them. Suddenly, upbeat music began to play in the background, "7, 7, LUCKY NUMBER SEVEN!" Roger sung as he busted out some theatrical dance moves. "7, 7, LUCKY NUMBER SEVEN!" the group all sung together, dancing along in sync with Roger. "We said, 7, 7, LUCKY NUMBER 7!" everyone sang once more. "That's right, we said, 7, 7, LUCKY NUMBER 7!" everyone finished the entrance of the song. "Number 7 may be less 8, but you gotta admit couldv't been like fate!" sang Sally. "Connie just a trouble, she'd talk too much, so thank God for her stupid crush!" Roger sung as he brushed up aginst Sally before she pushed him away. "I say number 7 is the lucky one, so together's will be sveen till the trip is done!" sang Doug. "We'll be out together's havin' so much fun, we'll be forgettin' that we're missin' one!" sang Boomer as he twirled Sally with his finger and dipped her. "Seven, seven, seven, SEVEEEN!" they all sung together in chorus as they lined in front of one another and threw out their hand one by one, thus forming something of a wave of hands. The music kicked up faster, "7, 7, LUCKY NUMBER SEVEN!" they all sang together as they all danced about. "7, 7, LUCKY NUMBER SEVEN!" they repeated the main line in tune.

Roger then began to play air guitar, "SEVEN, SEVEN, LUCKY NUMBER 7!" he screamed a shrilly note. "Luck, number sven, lucky number seven!" everyone sang in a slighty lower tune, finishing the chorus. "Hey, lucky numbers 7's we'll be on my car, so this BETTER not be far!" Judy sung a warning as she pointed her finger at all the group dancing. "I'll just be a honkin' the whole way there, who all my seven buddies who I know that care!" he sung, hitting the high note. "They'll be way more than seven hours I know and it'll be a long way to go!" Patti sung. "But the Bluffington 7 can make it, I know that we can take it!" Sally sang.

Then everyone held up letters on card boards boards from out of nowhere. "S-E-V-EN!" everyone sung in unison while holding up the appropriate letters to spell the word. "7, 7, LUCKY NUMBER SEVEN!" sung Doug as he he slid across the floor and ended up in front of Patti. Travelin' with you will bring me up to Heaven!" Doug mumbled the next note as he smiled up a Patti. "So much beter than 10 or Eleven!" sang Boomer. "SEVEN, SEVEN, LUCKY NUMBER….SEVENNNN!" they all sang together as the music ended with a bang. "S-E-V-E-N!" everyone concluded the saong as they all held up the letters they did previously.

Chapter

It was the next daya that the day had come. Sally had spent the rest of the day before preparing, double checking her list, packing, and informing everyone about the was given out from all the stress, but it didn't shake her. Sally had seryt her mind to something, and she was determined to do it. Patti was over at her house as they packed all the clothes, even a spare dress just in case they needed for the trip. Sally held her nose as she picked up a gym sock she had used in a science project a week ago. That definitely wasn't her good socks! "Ew, stench alert!" she said to Patti as she placed the sock aside and shuddered. Patti laughed, "I remember that project! I couldn't do it cause it for for eigth graders! Guy told me about it…" she giggled as she placed an orange polka-dotted shirt in her suitcase. Sally sighed, "Yeah, I can tell he tells you a lot of things.." Sally said under her breath. She couldn't help it, even though she knew Pati and Guy was over for good, she still couldn't help but feel a little jealus. He told her everything, and was always trying to flirt it up with her, no mater how much she refused. Sally hated it, she felt bad for bneing jealous of such a sweet girl as Patti but she couldn't control how it made her feel.

Her jealousy hit an all-time low the day of the school play which Guy himself had rpodcued. The main characters were Mona Lisa and Leonardo De Vinci. Sally was fond of this idea at first, and thought it was unique and brpught a whole new prospective on the painting The Mona Lisa. Her feels of jubilation was altered when Patti auditioned and Guy was impressed as ever. She'd never forget how he responded to her less than stellar singing. "Am I DEAD is this HEAVEN? THAT'S MY MONA!" she remembered him saying as if it were yesterday. Sally rmenbered holding her smile in place so she wouldn't let Guy know how deeply jealous she was truly feeling. Those unpleasant feeling were nothing compared to when guy gave himself the part. Sally was overjoyed and was happy to see him play the role of his dreams until jealousy took a tol e when she realized Patti was still going to be Mona. Sally knew Mona and Leonardo kissed and her heart ached with the fear of knowing Guy's first kiss would be with another girl than was a stage kiss, sre, but to Guy it would mean more. She already knew Guy had feelings for Patti and knew how exactly he'd react. So in the heat of the moment, since Sally was Guy's makeup artist in the show. She asked him if he'd care for some seared salmon, which was his favorite food. What Guiy didn't know was, this salmon was from a department store, not fresh. Plus, it was out-dated by 2 years! Sally's was guilty but her festering jealously towards Patti was enough to overcome such guilt. With a heavy heart, she gave Guy the retired salmon and saw him eat away till spots covered his face. Soon after, he was vomiting and couldn't do the show! So she burst through the door of his dressing room as she yelled iwt all the belieavable energy she could, "HE'S SICK! HE'S SICK!". Eveeryone bought her story, she was known for being a great actress even though she had never had lessons. She threw her arm over he her head and with a dramatic pose which had everyone believed as sshe cried, "What arwe we gunna do? we'll have to CANCEL the show". Everything was working as planned when Doug agreed to play Leonardo in the play. Sally felt so relieved and content. Her mission was completed. What she didn't know was Patti snuck into Guy's dressing room a few sh0ort moments afterwards. She tried a bi to fhis salmon and thought it was delicious, then ate more and more. She was then covered in spots along with Guy, both sick as dogs. Sally felt horrible to this day what she did but still would never confess to it if asked. if anyone ever found out what happened that day everybody would hate her. Patti, Doug, especially Guy.


End file.
